Little Shepard
by Evilblood
Summary: Shepard's little sister joins the Normandy's crew and nothing is the same. Rated T for safety and language.
1. Chapter 1

_I've noticed a few errors so I went back and fixed them ^_^ Please enjoy. Suggestions are much appreciated!_

* * *

><p>"Angelia?" a strong military clad soldier came to ask me. I nearly laughed. Even my infamous older sister couldn't pick me up. Guess she was too busy saving the world, making Mommy and Daddy proud.<p>

I pulled the lollipop I was sucking on out of my mouth and glared at the man. He was relatively handsome however and I'm sure he was my sister's type. "Your Commander wouldn't even pick up her own sister. How nice to serve under one like that, isn't it?" I bit bitterly before sticking the lollipop back in my mouth. I grabbed hold of my pack as he stared at me, mouth open in slight awe. "Come on then! I don't got all day!" I mumbled with the candy in my mouth.

"The Commander is-"he began, but I wasn't going to hear any defense for my elder sister.

"The Commander is my older sister. I've grown up with her, I think I know her," I hissed at the man. I was beginning to like him less and less. He gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head leading me through the Citadel. It was beautiful, but I was a couple years out of flight school, and ready to compete against my sister. It wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't the only Shepard. Even our parents seemed to call her by our last name. It angered me so much. As the youngest though, I wouldn't have normally been noticed. With a Military Hero as an older sister; her shadow over powered me. In my opinion, she gave Mom and Dad too much to be proud of. Barely anyone knew that I existed, which is exactly why I wanted to go on HER ship.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me quickly, obviously thinking me as a threat. Great, just how I wanted to start out in the Military.

"Lieutenant Alenko, ma'am. The Commander tells me you are her sister," he nodded respectably. An admirable trait, one that I did not have. I was very bad with two things, taking orders, and being respectful to old coots that really didn't know what the hell they were doing any more than we did. But hey, I'm the new girl! What do I know? Coming from a military family, more than they know.

"Call me Angelia only. I'll break your arm if you address me as Shepard," I informed him.

"Alright…" he eyed me with questioning eyes. I could easily tell what he was thinking. She wasn't capable of that. How wrong he was. I was actually a capable fighter when it came to hand-to-hand combat. My parents made me take the training considering my biotics failed epically.

Alenko led me through the Wards and to the Normandy. I grinned at the sight of her. She was quite a beauty. I wanted nothing more than to fly her at that moment. I knew I was going to be stuck either with the rest of the crew, or at the bottom of the pyramid of pilots. Figures though, my sister never liked me very much either. She never asked what I wanted. Just what Mommy and Daddy wanted. I was sulking far too much. I hadn't seen my sister in a few years, time to reunite.

"Your sister is out, which is why she couldn't come get you, but I assure you-"

"I'm a big girl Alenko," I grinned at the man. "I can handle myself thanks. Wasn't my idea to be picked up from the docks. Rather embarrassing." I went into the Normandy and it started its cleansing process, how beautiful. This ship was one of a kind and I wanted her. I'd get her too. It's the only thing I've ever truly wanted. I pushed through the next hall and there I was. In the Normandy! I took a deep breathe of the cool air within the ship. It had a cool air system that was a bit chilly for my big baggy pants and t-shirt. My family never did agree on how I dressed…or my eating habits now that I think about it. I shrugged and stuck a mint in my mouth while throwing the lollipop away. I'd need to restock in candy before we left the Citadel.

I ran into another stranger, this time it was an alien. A Krogan to be exact. I was really small compared to people. He just labeled me a midget for life. He just grunted and moved on. I realized I didn't know where I was going through…so I followed him. It wasn't being a stalker. It was called being new and inexperienced is all. Definitely.

He caught on quickly and turned around and had the gun in my face quicker than I could see him draw it. I just raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't going to shoot me on my sister's ship. If he was allowed on the ship he had to be under my sister's command. "What are you doing following me human? Don't you have your own things to do?" he asked gruffly. His voice was deep and he would have been very intimidating to me with the gun in my face and the size difference; if I weren't a biotic. My size made it impossible to join the Marines like my sister, so I decided to be a flyer.

"Hey big guy, I'm new here, not to mention lost, can't ya show a girl around?" I shrugged grinning. I had to admit my lopsided grin wasn't very convincing, even I knew that, and he apparently didn't think so either. He grumbled anyways and put his gun away.

"Didn't think Shepard would recruit someone so small," he looked down at me like I was a midget. Comparatively speaking, I was a midget. Not my point! I sighed in realization that my sister didn't care for my arrival. Maybe she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want me to have special treatment. As if a Krogan would give me special treatment. Hell, she didn't even give me special treatment. I could never understand my sister.

"I'm not for fighting big guy," I tried to sound intimidating, but ended up failing and just sounding like I was pissed. Close enough. "I'm the new pilot," I gave him my best cocky grin. I knew it was crooked though so that didn't particularly help my image. He didn't seem impressed either. I shrugged; at least I can say I tried right?

"You belong in the cockpit, not following me around," he rumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. He obviously didn't understand lost. Hopefully my sister didn't have too many Krogan's aboard the Normandy. Maybe that's why my sister kept him around. Because he was just like her. Never gave anyone a straight answer, or maybe it was just me?

"Which would be…?" I tried to give the Krogan a hint. I don't know if a Krogan could take a hint. They're mostly used for mercenary work and not much else. Something deadly for a dying species. Sadly they were dying because of disapproval. It should have been stopped. Now I sound like a stalker, a stalker of Krogan's. I just like history though and theirs was very sad, is sad in fact.

He pointed his thumb to the left and shoved his way past me. I rubbed my now sore shoulder and hoped I wouldn't be left with a bruise. Lucky I didn't give a cry of pain out so it proved I was stronger than I looked. At least to me it did. He probably thought all humans were weak. Except my sister, you just did not make that mistake with my sister.

I hoped that I would run into the main pilot and that he wouldn't be Krogan as I went where the Krogan pointed. At least a dozen computers lined the hallway I walked through. I could see a chair where a man sat and it had to be the main pilot. My sister said I would be assisting him when we spoke on the phone. Can't image he'd be too happy about that. I know I wouldn't if I flew the best ship in the Alliance Fleet and was told I needed help.

"Commander, I'm telling you that we don't need this 'extra assistant'. I told you, I'm the best damn pilot in the Alliance Fleet," the man said stubbornly. My sister was on the screen looking at him with her usual disapproving look. You get used to it so you tend not to notice. Not seeing her in so long made me remember how much I hated it when she looked at me like that.

"Hello Angelia," she waved to me. The man turned his head and caught a glimpse of me. He had some stubble and standard uniform. Including a hat of course. He seemed shocked to see that I was a girl…or maybe small. I couldn't really tell anymore.

"You didn't tell him I was trying to take his job?" I asked my elder sister with mock hurt in my voice. I 'tsked' her behavior as I shook my head. "Sis, I thought you'd be more caring for your crew!" The man in the chair scoffed, seeming unsatisfied with my joking and my sister frowned at my behavior.

"Angelia," she warned. "You are to assist. Now why aren't you wearing standard uniform?" she questioned looking me up and down at my less than professional attire. Well to say it easier, I looked sloppy. What was sloppy to other people though, was comfy to me. I don't understand how others can breathe in those skin tight suites. Not to mention everyone could see all of my…assets.

"Apparently they don't make them in my size," I grinned lopsided at her and pulled another lollipop out of my pocket and plucked it into my mouth. "Not that it matters really, right? I'll be in here all day while you go mucking through dirt and getting' shot in the face. Now that's the life Sis!"

"Commander, you didn't tell me you had a sister. Makes sense why we have a new-" Joker began and I knew how he was going to end. It. He was not going to pull that shit on me.

"Finish that sentence and I'll break every bone in your body," I growled. "I got here cause I'm not good. I'm great! The Normandy is the best ship on the Fleet and I want her. That's why I'm here." He gave me his best glare, but it couldn't beat my sister's by a long shot.

"Angelia," my sister growled herself. Now she gave me her glare. I rolled my eyes. I'd gotten used to it so it didn't have the same effect on me that it did on everyone else. I just got to laugh when she glared at everyone else.

"You know it's true," I shrugged. "That's why I was sent here, not because you're my sister," I nodded and stuck my lollipop back in my mouth.

"I don't want you two fighting and no one's getting fired Angelia," she pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Joker, I didn't decide this," she informed him and then she was off the screen.

'Joker' huffed and turned around in his chair and went to work at lightning speed. Trying to intimidate me? Not likely to happen. "Mind telling me where I'll be staying?" I mumbled with the lollipop in my mouth.

"You're a big important pilot; you can find the way can't you?" he mocked me. He didn't even bother to look behind him. Gotta admit guy has some balls for sticking up to the Commander's sister. Not that it really mattered to me. I just wanted to kick this guy's ass for getting to the Normandy first.

"Well I could always wait here for my sister. Standing behind you. Chewing in your ear. Watching you work," I said trying on purpose to be creepy sounding so he'd just tell me already. Hopefully he didn't think it was a bluff, for his sake. Cause I'd do it if I needed to. I have no problem checking out the competition.

"Yeah, creepy," he finally gave a glace over his shoulder and stopped pressing buttons. I shrugged and gave him my lopsided grin. He sighed, "I can't really get up right now; just don't stand creepily behind me," he whined. I shrugged and threw my bad next to him and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"No problemo!" I gave him a thumb up which he raised an eyebrow at. I put my knees up to my chest and grabbed hold of the lollipop's stick for comfort. I swung my other arm around my knees and was technically hugging myself. He tried not to look at me strangely, I could see that, but he did anyways.

"Angelia," the familiar voice of that Alenko fellow called after me. "Your sis-Commander Shepard asked me to-"

I grinned at him with my famous lopsided smile. "My sister wanted me to have a babysitter? How fantastic!" I said sarcastically. I threw my bag at him and he caught it easily. "How about you show me where I'm supposed to stay on this gorgeous ship!"

"Uhh…Yes ma'am," he mumbled and waited for me to get up. I did and he had furrowed eyebrows at me. I had to smile to hold back the bark of laughter tickling my throat.

"Told you it's Angelia," I bit again before walking with him to wherever the hell this bunker I was supposed to go to was.

So I spent the next two hours sitting on my bunk and eating candy. I spent a fair amount of time eating candy of course, but that wasn't my point. I had a nice small little quarter all to myself. Suppose my sis thought this was better. Probably was. I had plenty of experience being alone. Which is why being a pilot was perfect for me. No matter what biotic abilities I have, or lack.

"Angelia. You were out of line up there," the firm tone of my sister's cut through the air. I turned my head in her direction. Some of my wild blonde hair was in my face but I didn't mind. I liked it this way. Against military fashion. It was perfect. My sister's eyes mirrored my own, bright green with intensity in them. Except her hair was as black as the night. Never understood how I got blonde hair with our parents dark hair, but oh well.

"Yeah well at least I gave him a heads up!" I exclaimed at my older sister. She glared at me like usual. "And what's up with you not picking me up at the docks? No time for family?" I crossed my arms childishly. I had to admit, I was childish. Even at the worst of times.

"I had business to attend to," she deadpanned. She really was the spitting image of our parents, truly. Usually Fiona had to pick me up once she was old enough and she hated doing so. She'd rather be studying or working out.

"Old excuse don't you think?" I reached in my bag for another candy and she walked over and stole my bag. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I cried out. No one touched my candy. They didn't. Not even my famous older sister.

"This stuff is bad for you. Not to mention you're not in uniform-"

I tugged the bag back and it flew into my arms. "I don't care. And I told you that nothing fits me! I'm too small!" I glared at her intensely. My big eyes and wild hair never really gave the affect I wanted to give out…but close enough. I just ended up looking adorable. Same thing right?

"Angelia, you are here to assist Joker. Not that he needs any help with the Normandy. Technically speaking, you have to answer to him. I've already told him this so it really wasn't a wise move to say what you did," she bit back at me. Yep, that was my sister. Making my life a living hell hole no matter what. Wasn't she the best?

"Gee, thanks Sis!" I swung my arm and grinned. I rolled my eyes and scowled afterwards, plopping my head back down on my bed and my hair moving into a different direction.

"I'll be getting you a uniform and I expect you to wear it," was all she said before she left. No hugs or kisses. No 'how have you been'. Just work. I hated the military. Don't know why I joined. At least I was a pilot and not a fighter. That would have sucked! Course my sister was a war hero! Legendary! Blah, blah, blah.

I lifted myself up from my bunk and shrugged deciding to get some work done with my new 'boss', Joker. Don't know how I'm supposed to take a name like that seriously, let alone let him command me around. Not that I'll listen to him anyways, I smiled to myself. Humming one of Queens songs I made my way to the cockpit. My sister hated that I listened to that type of music; all the more reason to love it. I plopped myself right next to Joker who eyed me from the corner of his eye. "Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau going to make me do petty chores for upsetting you?" I pouted, mocking him a deep manly voice.

He snorted, "Please, don't flatter yourself." He tapped his keyboard harshly and worked with speed that I knew was fueled by aggression. "I'm the best pilot in the Alliance Military and that isn't going to change with a newbie like yourself," he muttered angrily.

"A noob, like myself, has to try," I said in a sing-song voice and grinned crookedly. He stared at me like I was a weirdo, which was justified. Everyone thought I was such, so I must have been.

"I don't blame you for trying, but can't you get on another ship or something if you're so great?" he scoffed, stopping his constant tapping on the console's keyboard. His eyes were dark Hazel, I noted. Now why'd I do that? I mentally shrugged and wondered why he'd even ask such a question.

"Oh I dunno, thought I'd but the hell outta my sister," I shrugged, shaking my head at the man. "The Normandy is a hybrid ship. One of a kind. I want to be its pilot and I think I can do it. So do the higher ups apparently if they placed me here," I gloated slightly.

"Yeah, well not gonna happen kiddo," he glared at me. His eyes sparked a small green fire in the middle of his hazel eyes. Cool how they changed colors like that…

I rolled my own eyes and spun myself around in the chair. "If you say so boss," I grinned. His head followed me around and around until he shook his head and tried focusing on the computer console. I giggled and spun myself faster around in the chair.

"That's not a game y'know," he hissed finally. I reached out for the desk to stop myself suddenly and he spun over and over again. I felt my head beginning to spin with the pattern to try and steady myself.

"Spoilsport," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Really how did you get into the military?" he asked incredulously. I shrugged and grinned.

"Good family record I'm guessing. Besides, I'll be in the cockpit all day, not doing all kinds of damage on alien asses. Doesn't matter how I act," I pulled a rope of liquorish out of my pocket. I took a big bite out of it and offered him some. He shook his head and I could tell this new job was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suggestions are much appreciated!_

* * *

><p>I studied myself in the mirror as I assessed how I liked my new uniform. Unfortunately I didn't like it one bit. It was too tight everywhere! I mean I could barely breathe in this thing! Sadly, I could see my sister had the same problem in her uniform and that's where our traits were shared. Even though I was short I certainly didn't lack any assets, it was quite the opposite. I had more than I cared for in fact. I shrugged, not like my sister gave me much of a choice in this matter.<p>

I picked up my bag of sweets and headed for the helm of the Normandy. I was officially her co-pilot and pretty damn happy about it. Of course Joker was certainly going to make things difficult, but I could handle him. I hoped. It seems like my sister has a soft spot for him, or maybe she just hates me? Who knows anymore?

I passed the Krogan from a couple days ago and waved happily at him. He just stared at me and grunted. They always looked pissed off; I thought he needed a little cheer in his day. Of course I've always heard that they're cheeriness is found in violence and killing things. Oh well, he'll find plenty of that with my sister.

I threw my bag of candy next to the co-pilots chair and jumped in it. I couldn't sit as comfortably as I wanted to at all, which totally sucks. Joker glanced at me and I found him looking back, almost shocked. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"I don't like this whole uniform business. Commander made me," I crossed my arms which just made my assets look bigger and I frowned angrily. He cleared his throat and turned back to the computer's at hand. I shrugged and got to work myself…of course I soon found myself bored out of my mind. We were docked for goodness sake! Well…might as well have some fun while we wait.

I logged into the extranet as Joker turned curiously at me. "What are you doing now?" he asked, clearly peeved with me. I didn't know what his problem was. Couldn't he get another ship? Well I could too, but I wanted this ship.

I taped the bill of his hat so it was over his eyes as he cried protest. "A bit noisy aren't you?" I tatted the man. I logged myself into the networking and soon had some classic rock music playing. I sang along peacefully to 20th century music.

He gasped in disgust, "You have terrible taste in music!" I glared at the pilot; he had no idea what he was talking about. These were the classics! "We were idiots back then!" he threw his hands up in the air to get his point across.

"Psh, more like geniuses!" I scoffed at the man; if he could be called that. He obviously doesn't know true music when he sees it. Or hears it I guess and shrugged at my inner talking. At least I didn't talk out loud like I did when I was little though. That was just plain embarrassing; especially when I said things in front of a crush in high school. My sister just couldn't stop talking about it for weeks on end.

"Angelia, what the hell are you doing?" I heard the harsh voice of my sister behind me. I sighed and quickly stopped the music and logged off the extranet. I spun the chair around, as did Joker, and Fiona Shepard just glared at me. Great.

"Nothing Commander," I smiled happily to insure innocence. Of course I knew she wouldn't buy the 'I'm just an innocent blonde' act, but a girl could give it a shot. She raised a sharp eyebrow and I sighed heavily. "We're docked and it's boooooring!" I whined. "A little music never hurt anyone."

"Psh, it obviously hurt your brain cells if you call that music," Joker critiqued, yet again. I shot him a fierce look which he simply gave a cocky grin back. Oh hell no; that was my thing.

"This was just a fabulous idea! It's like having two children aboard," Fiona pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. My eye twitched and I crossed my arms at being referred to as a child. My height was a constantly being commented on as 'childish'. Didn't make sense since I had plenty of ass and tits, but baggy clothes that I was more comfortable in didn't show it.

"Commander," I sighed heavily, "you're an ass." I shook my head at her. She slapped the back of my head frowning at me. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for calling your commanding officer an ass," she crossed her arms. I could see a corner of her mouth pulling upwards. She was trying not to smirk at me. I grinned up at her; sometimes we had good moments where we both forgot who we were and we were just sisters. Then the realization came back.

"Yes ma'am, Commander," I nodded to her. If we were going to be on the same ship I suppose we'll have to compromise…I didn't hate my sister after all, she still was my sister. I just wish she'd stop being so damn perfect sometimes.

"Stay out of trouble you two, I'm heading out," Fiona waved over her shoulder before exiting the cockpit. I turned back around and dug in my bag of sweets. Successfully finding my giant case of licorice I pulled it out and stuck one in my mouth. Joker simply sat there with a twitching eye at me.

"What?" I shrugged. Not my fault I had a sweet tooth. "I'm not the only Shepard that likes sweets," I grinned. Sure, Fiona might kill me, but I don't really care. Sure enough Joker spluttered and turned red. I giggled and covered my mouth so I wouldn't be embarrassed by my 'see-food'.

"Totally not okay!" he shook his head and tried to go back to work. I decided to watch to so called 'expert'. Soon enough…

"You're _not_ supposed to do that!" I pointed at his 're-calculating'. "You want to get arrested?" I questioned him further. "You're not really 'the best pilot in the Alliance fleet' are you?" I crossed my arms and quickly realized that was a bad idea. Can't breathe! I quickly uncrossed them and settled for glaring at the Head pilot.

"It is not illegal! I'm just making us look good-and it's not even a big difference. Just rounding numbers!" he scoffed at me. "Besides, don't I outrank _you_ noob!"

"Maybe so," I shrugged in agreement. "But that could always change." I grinned at the thought. "Not to mention the Commander might find this little fact interesting.." Now we were in a battle of gazes. Hazel vs. Alien Green. Joker vs. Ladybug, my own nickname in flight school. Jeff vs. Angelia. Or you could call it a staring contest too, I suppose. Less interesting that way, personally.

"Joker!" Fiona's voice came blasting out of the intercom and we both jumped and looked at the hollow computer screen. Sure enough my sister was there being chased by maniacs and shooting like crazy. I turned down the volume so I wouldn't lose my hearing.

"Yes, Commander?" Joker quickly replied. I took another bite out of my licorice; this was the average stuff for my sister and Joker looked scared. I smirked slightly. My big sis always was one to catch men's eyes.

"Tell my sister to get her ass down here," she yelled over the gun blasting. Joker looked at me with raised eyebrows. I glared back. His expression was something along the lines of 'Look who's in trouble'.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I guess I'd listen if not to get away from Joker for a short while. He was staring to bug me, but not anything I couldn't handle. "Fine, fine, I'll go, but I'm not happy about it." I heard my sister snort as she shot down the last man.

"I thought you were bored?" I shrugged; Joker's staring contest had kept me entertained at the least. Not to mention aggravated, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"Bored, yeah, but not particularly happy to follow my suicidal sister around the Citadel," I called behind my shoulder before leaving the ship. Damn Fiona always making me do things for her. Even if I was under her Command, I belong in the cockpit! Not running around doing stupid chores for her.

Yet somehow while walking along the Citadel, I realized I made a very large mistake. I forgot to ask my sister where in this big ass alien sector I was supposed to find her in. "Joker?" I asked hopefully into my ear piece that was completely hidden by my wildly wavy hair; that tended to frizz in the rain.

"Forget something?" Joker teased back at me. I sighed; it could take all day to find Fiona. Not to mention that she had a knack of running into people who wanted to shoot her and me.

"Joker, please just tell me where the Commander is," I whined. I didn't want to suck up to this guy, but it looks like I'll have to if I want to find Fiona. This did not come into my head as one of the things my sister would make me do once I became a member of her squad. Well, I wasn't technically, but I know she thought of me as such.

"Why should I? You've been trouble since you sat in the co-pilot seat. I've been doing just fine without you," he defended quickly.

I shrugged, "Just trouble to you." I heard a snort of laughter. Then…quiet? He had to have been thinking of some black mail.

"How about you keep your mouth shut from now on and let me do my job?" He sounded snarky and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't do something stupid. I let out a deep breath, just like my biotic instructor taught me to control my anger. I wasn't the most stable biotic; one of the many reasons for my taking an interest into a less 'fight for my life' job. I'd leave that to my sister.

"Hmm…No-"

"Well that's really too bad! Have fun looking for the Commander!"

"BUT!" I tried getting his attention and also tried shutting him up. He was really arrogant; it was ruining my massive ego. "I'll keep my mouth shut to the Commander." It was another bluff, considering that I wasn't going to tell her in the first place. My first morale rule was: don't be a tattle-tale. That got people (a.k.a me) into trouble. It often ended with broken arms from the people opposing me; however. Why I never got into serious trouble? One: My sister. Two: I lost control of my biotic ability. If you could even call it that considering I never really had control of it in the first place. One of my teachers said I had 'a lot of uncovered potential.'

"Hmmm," he said back. "I suppose…The Commander is down in C-sec for whatever reason." I really felt proud of myself! I pulled through with two bluffs in one day! Well the only other person I've bluffed to is my sister. She can practically see through walls; there's really no use in lying to her.

"Words of advice Joker," I smiled triumphantly, "don't play poker with me." With that, I turned off my head-seat with my massive ego still intact. Besides the fact that I probably passed Fiona a dozen times over, but no one had to know that.

Finally I spotted her; I wasted no time shouting after her. "Fiona Shepard!" She whirled around quickly and caught the Krogan and Lieutenant Alenko off guard. I smiled and waved, running over to them. "Finally! Thought I'd never find you guys."

"Took you long enough," she smiled amused with me. I attempted to get my uncontrollable hair out of eye-sight at least, but it goofed back in place. I just ignored it and stared up at the three. "I want you to do something for me," she smiled. Oh, I didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

"What?" I winced. I knew how my sister worked. She'd only give me meaningless jobs that helped her personally. Hard to believe she has a personal life. "I'm your co-pilot, not your errand-boy…girl…whatever."

"No," she agreed shrugging. "But you are my favorite little sister," She said while smiling cheekily at me. I used to fall for that all the time when we were young. Then I learned how to count and realized I was her only sister, ego, and her favorite.

I sighed and she grinned handing me a list. I couldn't believe that I had become the delivery girl. I literally had a list of food to go get and drag back to the ship. I was ready to punch a wall. Fiona better damn well be good to me the rest of the week for this!


	3. Chapter 3

_Got this chapter done really early. ^_^ Reviews always help and thanks for reading! _

* * *

><p>Stupid Fiona couldn't even thank me for doing her damn chores. At least I got some candy out of it I suppose. Oh well, I sighed. I was slowly turning in the co-pilots chair and Joker was missing for once. I was pretty happy about it, but it was rather shocking. He was usually up here all the time. He probably just had to take a piss, or something. Not that I was worried or anything. Hmm…I could take this as a chance to do a little research on him. It wasn't being creepy at all right? No, no, no. Just checking out the competition. I'm sure he did the same thing already. Not really much on my records besides the biotics and clear clumsiness from all the broken bones as a child.<p>

I turned my head to check and see if anyone was watching me, or coming up to the cockpit. No one in sight! I smiled and began rapidly tying on the extranet. Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. He had tons of recommendations from the same flight school I went to. Seems like they're in different areas than I had them in though. I specialized in invading and attacking mostly. I loved using the guns. Joker excelled in almost all areas, except for attacking, yet he was still exceptionally good at it. So that makes more sense why they wanted me on the Normandy. I scrolled down further and found a blocked point. Nothing I couldn't hack though. I opened up my Omni-tool and started hacking the network. Another thing I excelled in. Fiona always said that I would have been a good thief, or information broker. I thought about it for a while, but realized my parents probably wouldn't approve.

I successfully hacked into the networking and read on. My jaw nearly dropped on the floor. Joker had Vroliks? How was that even possible? I mean, yeah, modern medicine could help with brittle bones, but he ran a ship. How'd he even get up without breaking bones? I quickly logged off and turned my chair around. I regretted looking into Joker's file now. I'll just have to treat him like usual and he'll act like his usual ass face self. I don't know how I was going to do it. He really didn't seem like a cripple to me…

"What're you doing up so early?" Joker made his way over. Sure enough, he was limping and I could see the leg braces. I smiled and nodded my head. Try not to notice Angelia; you don't know that Joker's a cripple. I mean he's barely limping and the leg braces are hardly noticeable! Who was I kidding? I sighed and turned around. I could barely look at my candy bag, I felt sick.

"Just working," I brushed the comment off. Joker sat down and I refused to look at him. I couldn't do it. I was a terrible liar, but who knows? Maybe Joker wouldn't notice… I did bluff him twice! "The Commander set our course yet?" I tried avoiding the subject. Not that he really knew that of course. God, I was so going to do something stupid.

"Not yet, she said she's just about finished on the Citadel though," he swung around in the chair and signed himself in. I nodded and looked at him in the corner of my eye. I knew I had to get out of the cockpit, or else I was going to do something stupid for sure. I bit my tongue and turned my head back around to the monitors.

"Hmm. Just itching for some action already," I said quietly. I didn't really care for it. Fiona had always told me it's no help looking for trouble and I listened to my older sister when it came to advice. I was lucky that my ridiculously wavy hair hid my face quite well. Even the one piece that always stayed in my face. At least it didn't go into my eyes all that often; it tended to stay in the middle and go down half the bridge of my nose and flick onto my cheek. Covered most of my freckles which is why I never got it cut differently. I had enough problems with being mistaken for a child; didn't need another.

"Well you'll get plenty with the Commander. Tons of Geth, Spectres, and whatever else the Commander decides the world needs saving from," he joked. I nodded and tried to seem like I was busy, but that was rather hard when the Normandy was docked. "Okay, why are you acing weird?" Joker poked my side.

I jumped and put my hands up, "I didn't see anything!" He raised his eyebrows at me and I bit my lip. Too late, already in deep crap. I knew I wasn't going to get away with this. I blew out a deep breath and the hair that was always in between my eyes flew upwards.

"What?" he clarified his raised eyebrow and I smiled nervously. "What didn't you see?" Now he sounded suspicious. He was going to figure it out wasn't he? He was smarter than I gave him credit for. Well I gave him credit for it; just not where he could hear it.

"Nothing," I turned around in my chair to try to avoid it. I could be a dunce sometimes.

"No, no, no," he laughed and I felt him grab the back of my chair. I froze and let him spin me back around. "What is it?" He didn't seem to get it and I'm sure he'd be mad if I told him…

"The Commander looked at your record!" I blurted before I even knew what I was doing. If Joker didn't kill me, Fiona would.

"What?" he seemed shocked? This could work. Sure…or Fiona could kill me in my sleep. That works too.

"Ugh," I whined. I didn't want to lie and get my sister in trouble too, but I didn't want to be in trouble myself. "No, I did. I didn't think you had Vroliks!"

"Oh…" he nodded. "Well that doesn't affect my piloting at all and if you think-"

"No," I sighed crossing my arms and pouting. "We're going to work together and I just wanted to know a bit more…" I lied. Jeez, I just couldn't tell the truth today could I. It wasn't fully a lie though…

"You mean you wanted to look up the competition? I did the same," he smirked. I didn't know whether to be offended or relived. "For how many bones you broke; you could have had Vroliks," he chuckled.

"Hey," I couldn't help but smiling because I knew he was right. "I was clumsy okay." He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, uncrossing my arms. "Okay, I was a threat to everyone around me, but that isn't my point."

"Ha! 'A unstable biotic menace'?" he quoted from my first instructor. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed it off.

"I guess that makes us even?" I stuck my hand out. He grabbed it and nodded. I grinned and stole his hat, putting it on my head. It didn't want to stay there because of my big wavy hair.

"That doesn't fit you," he grabbed it back and stuck it on his head. I smiled and turned to the computers and decided to do some boring paper work. At least I was lucky enough to be on the Normandy right?

"Okay guy's, we're heading out," Fiona came in and ordered.

"Have any place in mind Commander?" Joker asked as we both looked over our shoulders at the Commander.

"It's Spectre Shepard now," I laughed lightly at my sister's new title. She could throw it around as much as she wanted to. That's what Spectre's did, or so I believed.

"Shut up Angelia. To think I got you something," she crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway. I perked up immediately. What Fiona lacked in people skills she gained in presents. What'd she have for me though? Wasn't my birthday, or any other holiday I could think of…I mean we'd always celebrate and my Omni-tool always reminded me about the holidays.

"A present?" I grinned. She shrugged and looked up at the ceiling contemplating.

"More of I found a lost puppy that you're familiar with, but I figured we can keep him," she grinned.

"Hey Shepard!" A strong, lean, and rather tall man stepped up next to my sister. "I have a reputation to withhold and you're messing my shit up," he grinned at her.

"Jace!" I gripped the sides of the co-pilot's chair to get up and ran to my childhood friend. Fiona, Jace, and I had been docked together since I was eight. Even went to biotic classes together. He laughed and caught me and swirled me around.

"Hey there Ladybug," he put me down. The only nickname I really didn't mind. It was my nickname from flight school and I earned it. "Guess I'm gonna be stayin' here with ya." I physically cringed at the country accent.

"Ugh, you're not talking like that again are you Jace?" I crossed my arms at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Ladybug, it's just the Oklahoma coming out." I shook my head and turned to a smirking sister.

"Good thing Jason here is actually able to use his biotic ability. Could always use the biotic power," Fiona shrugged, explaining her reason for picking Jason up. She always teased me for being best friends with a boy. When we were younger she said we were going to get married. My immediate reply was always 'Eww!'.

"Yeah, well, I blame…Mom," I crossed my arms. "It's her fault I'm biotic." I've never liked being a biotic. Mostly because I could never get the hang of it. When I did start to get a hang of it I broke my own arm.

"You blame Mom for your powers beating yourself up?" Fiona raised an eyebrow. I kept shaking my head trying to think of a comeback and finally just settled for throwing my hands in the air and yelling.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Come on Jace, I'll show you around the ship," my sister laughed and lead Jace through the Normandy. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. Joker was staring at me with both eyebrows raised.

"Ladybug?" he laughed finally. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Let him have his fun for now. His nickname from flight school stuck more than mine did. The only reason mine didn't stick is because of my stupid last name anyways. It'd be disrespectful or some shit like that. I'd rather be called Ladybug than the off chance that someone called me Shepard.

"Yes, ha ha! Laugh it up Mr. Moreau. It was my nickname back in flight school from all the guys okay?" He just laughed harder. "Don't crack a rib," I crossed my arms. I'd always been proud of that nickname, given to me by the boys.

"Why the hell?" he wheezed in-between laughing his ass off. He did grab his ribs and tried to stop laughing though so I sighed.

"I was small, if you didn't already figure that one out, but I also excel in battlements. They joked around that I had a hard shell like a Ladybug and was small like one too. It stuck. I mean you think yours is any better 'Joker'?" I crossed my arms smirking. I think I handled that rather well for once.

He shrugged, "Guess you're right, but that is _so _your name from now on. Lieutenant Ladybug!" He laughed some more. He totally tried avoiding the subject on me. Not going to happen. I grinned wickedly and shook my head.

"Nu-uh! You can't change the subject on me. Come on Moreau, spill the beans," I grinned and pointed at him. No way was he getting away from giving me his reason when he _laughed_ at mine.

"Isn't it obvious? I love making little children laugh!"

I rolled my eyes. "Spitting image of Santa," I snorted.

"Okay, you really want to know? One of my instructors made fun of me for never smiling and called me Joker. It stuck," he shrugged it off.

"You didn't smile in flight school?"

"I worked my ass off in flight school. You're not going to get anything by grinning like an idiot," he snapped. I raised my hands in defense.

"Sorry, but grinning like an idiot never hurt anyone. Not to mention I bet you were nearly breaking your cheek bones you were smiling so much on graduation day."

He nodded and laughed. "Bet your ass I was," he nodded. I smiled and turned back to the computer. Fiona had already charted a course for the Normandy and Joker patched us through to the Citadel commands to leave the docks. I was never good at that shit anyways. Always smart mouthed them if they made me wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah this is a short chapter, but I think I finally know where I'm going with this story..._

* * *

><p>Landing on a hot exploding volcano island to pick up my almost crushed sister isn't exactly the way I thought I'd be spending a Saturday. But hey, this is my sister's mission we're talking about. "Will you just calm down?" Joker exclaimed to shut me up. My 'AH! OH!'s must have been annoying him. Well he could have asked nicely if he wanted it so badly, jeez.<p>

Fiona made it safely on board thanks to Joker and I was able to shoot a missile at some Geth. All and all this mission didn't go too badly. Could have ended in death, destruction, blah, blah, but let's not focus on that! Glad I'm an optimist; don't think the Normandy could handle another Garrus. Joker was damn right about that stick up his ass.

"Damn I think I earned a medal today," Joker grinned cockily. I rolled my eyes. Just because he was the head pilot he thinks he's a big guy. Oh well, I'd rather be handling the guns and smaller parts of the ship anyways. This job was probably better suited for an A.I, but if any person was qualified to do it, I was.

"Nah, you wouldn't want that. You'd have to shave, get all dressed up, and stand on stage while someone makes a big important speech," I retorted.

"Yeah you're probably right about that," he sighed. After arguing Joker and me were actually starting to get along. I still got on his nerves about some things like his 'putting the Normandy through her paces' wasn't recommended when the engines were running. Neither was changing the numbers when we docked. He got on my nerves by doing those things.

"The airlock's open," I piqued.

"I know! Stop reminding me," he groaned. I grinned cheekily and went back to work with a fresh lollipop in my mouth. He shook his head, "What is up with you and candy? You get it everywhere."

I shrugged, "Don't you like candy?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to eat it every second," he cringed. I nearly laughed; he seemed repulsed by my love of candy.

"If you really want to know," I sighed, "My biotic ability, or lack thereof, needs me to eat a lot. Candy's the best way to get a lot of calories and it tastes good!" He raised an eyebrow, clearly unbelieving. "Hey, if I don't eat as many calories as possible I'm more prone to breaking my own bones."

He _laughed,_ he actually _laughed!_ "Sounds like you have your own kind of Vroliks." I smiled and nodded, it actually kind of was like that. Only whenever I got stressed, or pissed off I would break my own bones. Which is why biotics isn't my thing. I blame the L3 implant and I've thought about changing it to the L2, but it's too dangerous. More dangerous than my constant breaking of bones.

"Laugh it up Moreau, but as soon as they come up with a better safer implant, I'm getting it," I crossed my arms. This damn suit didn't let me do that! I'd rather go around naked!

"I hope you two aren't bickering again," Fiona entered the cockpit and we both turned around to see her.

"Oh no Commander, just discussing," Joker nodded. I had kept my agreement to keep the Commander out of our disputes…so far. I likely wouldn't unless Joker turned into an evil Reaper machine, but I doubted that he would. At least I hoped not!

She raised an eyebrow and neither of us cared to fill her in on our useless ranting. I'd be more likely to tell Jace than her since she's the one calling the shots. Speaking of Jace, I better go check on him. The Asari on board probably isn't safe from him. "We done Commander? Because I don't think that Liara is safe with Jace around," I got up and asked.

She nodded and I squeezed past her and headed for the medical room. I was sure Jace would be found in there. He'd say he'd be so 'worried' over her. I doubted it severely. Sure enough he was right there talking to Dr. Chakwas. Surprisingly enough Liara was not in sight.

"Jace," I grabbed his attention. He grinned and waved goodbye to the Doctor. "Not bothering the Asari? What's up?"

He shrugged, smiling. "Fiona got to me first. Said if I tried to make a move she'd kick my ass faster than it'd take you to break an arm," he laughed. I didn't like that metaphor at all and glared at him. "Anyways, I was talking to Dr. Chakwas about new implants for you. She said the Alliance didn't have any new implants, but-"

"But that's just in the Alliance," I finished for him. "Another organization could have them. Probably Cerberus, but I am in no way going to them for it. I'll likely create a new one before I beg them for a new implant." I crossed my arms. He sighed, clearly exasperated with me.

"You're too stubborn and proud. An implant is an implant I thought? Or am I thinking of another Shepard?" he smirked. I punched his arm not so gently.

"You would have got a biotic punch if I could use it. Remind me I owe you one," I stormed off. Stupid Jace.

Sitting back in the co-pilots seat we headed to another probably deadly location! How fun! Maybe we'll be chased by Vampires and Werewolves next?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry iit's late, but schools been driving me crazy lately. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out next week by Sunday. Matters if I'm done with my Essay by then or not. _

* * *

><p>Nothing's better than a warm cup of co-co and Jeff off to bed so I can fly the Normandy all by myself. It's actually pretty hard to stay up later than him, but eventually my sugar-rush beat his four glasses of coffee. I didn't mess around while having full control of the ship. Not to mention I was getting sleepy; I acted more like myself when I had sleep.<p>

Begrudgingly I sighed and logged out, leaving the beautiful Normandy to the crew. I decided to stop by the Mess Hall before I crawled into bed.

I heard someone whispering; their voices sounded familiar…nothing wrong with over hearing another's conversation right? Some might say 'ease-dropping', but I don't associate with those type of people.

"That's what I lo-appreciate about you." Surely enough Kaidan Alenko was stumbling on his words in front of my sister. She was smiling back at him. My sister had a crush on the Lieutenant! This had to be the greatest discovery since I found her kissing the main jock at our old high school. Sure, she threatened to break my spine, but she was all talk. To me at least.

I held in my giggles long enough to tip-toe back to my private bunk. I could see their marriage now. Kaidan Shepard (because my sister would never change her last name). Not that I'm saying Kaidan was feminine compared to my sister, he was quite manly in fact, but she would _let_ him be the man in the relationship. Fiona Alenko didn't have a bad ring to it though…

I jumped into bed and relaxed. The only downside to staying up so late to get the Normandy's controls alone; Jeff would get up before me. I didn't really see him as a morning person in the first place, but I could see him living off of coffee in the morning.

Waking up to your sister hitting you repeatedly with a pillow wasn't my ideal morning, but I'd have to deal with it. This was Fiona we were talking about after all.

"Wake up!" she yelled for what had to be the hundredth time. I groaned and tried to roll over so she'd slide off of me. Damn her massive weight; she'd have to cut off of those extra Citadel meals.

"Fiona!" I whined shoving the pillow over my head. She stole it back and hit me with it again.

"A late nighter doesn't entitle you to sleeping in Butt-Face!" she growled in my face.

"Better than having dog breathe!" I replied back. Yes, we still acted like children, but in our defense, our parents were never around to teach us better. "Besides, Joker's got it for now."

"So you don't want to pilot the Normandy?" she quirked an eyebrow at me. It wasn't fair that she got slender ones while I got more bushier ones. Luckily they were blonde so you didn't notice them as much as her jet black ones.

"Hey!" I sat up, immediately defensive. "She's my baby now!" I threw the sheets off me and stood up.

"Pretty sure Joker's out there flying your baby right now then," she crossed her arms at me. Her snarky grin said that she won the argument. I decided that it didn't matter as long as I had my beautiful baby.

"Can I go in this?" I motioned to my shorts and T-shirt. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes!" I clapped my hands and ran out to the cockpit. "Joker! This is my baby!" I announced. He raised an eyebrow at me as I sat down. "Thought I'd let you know," I nodded while logging myself in.

"Are you drunk by any chance?" he kept his lips tightly pressed together. It's probably to keep himself from laughing at me. "Or just going insane? If it's possible for you to get crazier."

"Nope!" I said happily and spun around in the chair using my feet. The alliance chair's tended to put your butt asleep rather quickly.

"Just give her some candy and she should mello out," Fiona advised him, looking amused. "Won't be gone for long," she waved.

As soon as she left I leaned into Jeff's side to whisper secretly, "You want to play Candy Poker?" Obviously I would win.


	6. Chapter 6

_Got this out early for you guys _

* * *

><p>"Wonder what Saren wants with a colony," I made conversation and twirled a string of hair out of boredom. "Zhu's Hope is supposed to be nice I heard though," I shrugged thoughtfully.<p>

"Eh, Commander's just following leads and reports. She'll probably find something or another," he shrugged. Watching the tapes while docked was more boring than the Citadel. "Uhh…Is it just me, or is an angry mob trying to get onto the Normandy?" Joker pointed to a camera. I turned and took a peak; sure enough, colonists of Zhu's Hope were armed and angry.

"Maybe it's a welcoming thing?" I shrugged and pressed on my ear piece. "The Normandy's got some visitor's Sis," I warned her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. From the sound of it; she wasn't doing too well.

"Well the colonists from Zhu's Hope are paying us a visit, Commander," Joker chipped in. There was silence for a minute while she thought about the consequences.

"Let them fight. They can't do much to the Normandy," she finally decided. We nodded and she logged back out.

"Rock the boat," I sighed shaking my head.

"What?"

"Rock the boat. They'll shake the ship in terms you'd understand. Besides, it's a song," I crossed my arms as though he should have known this. "Oh wait, you don't appreciate good music!"

"You're crazy," he shook his head.

"Just figuring this out are you?" I grinned my favorite lopsided grin at him. I turned and went back to the, now less boring, job of watching security tapes. At least I got to see some action on the ship.

Apparently if a new colony grows around Protheon technology, it will obvious have an underground plant that takes over people's minds. I don't know how we didn't see this coming before, really. Oh well, next stop to Matriarch Benezia! It sounded a lot easier than it would be. Plus, Saren probably wouldn't be there so it might all be for nothing. Knowing that the Matriarch is on his side; we might get some information. I probably needed to stop over-hearing Fiona's conferences, but they were just too dramatic to resist.

"We're going to Noveria next? Sounds fancy!" I decided and shoved a mouthful of cotton candy in my mouth. I really needed to stock up on more candy. I swallowed it and struggled not to choke; resulting in teary eyes. "I wonder if Wrex would like candy?"

"I don't suggest it," Joker retorted. "And Noveria will sell your balls or freeze them out from under you. A lose-lose situation if you ask me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up. "I'm going to give candy to Wrex," I called over my shoulder and started marching downstairs to the elevator. On my way out Joker muttered something about having a thing for Krogan's. I didn't have a thing for Krogan's; I just always wanted to be like them, strong.

"Hey Wrex," I waved to the Krogan. He grunted back; apparently I had caught him in a bad time. Lunch time. He was eating something that looked similar to lava and I had second thoughts about him liking candy, but I had to try. I sat down at the table across from him and put my bag of candy on the table. "Hungry Wrex?" I smiled politely.

"What is it with you Little One?" he grumbled. I tilted my head to the side and he almost scoffed, if they could scoff. "You act stronger than you are and continue to bother me."

"Oh that," I chuckled and pulled out a piece of candy and plopped it into my mouth. "I am strong first of all, but second of all you're a very powerful Krogan. A Battlemaster. So I'd like you to try some candy," I held out a piece of licorice to him.

"You have no sense Little One," she stated. He seemed to of dubbed me that and I was alright with that. I held my licorice out to him emphasizing him to take it and to my joy, he did. He studied it long and hard before he did take a bite out of it. The bite turned out to be half of the damned thing, but I had tons more and I wouldn't mind sharing with the Krogan if it turned out that he did in fact like candy.

I decided to continue on our topic of sense while he decided if he liked the candy or not. I was almost positive he did though; it was hard to tell when all he did was scowl. "You do have sense," I smiled, "which is why I wonder about your females…"

"Females?" he chewed the licorice. "What about them?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"You have only tried to reason with the male Krogan. What about the female?" I pressed onward. No one had seen a female Krogan since the Genophage came upon the Krogan. They had to stay home to breed; which made me wonder what their thoughts on all this were.

"You might not be so bad," he laughed and hit my arm. I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelping in pain, but it was worth Wrex possibly respecting my way of thinking if not anything else about me. I smiled as he finished off the rest of the licorice in a chomp.

"Catch you around Wrex, I have a ship to fly," I extended my arms and ran through the ship. The crew gave me strange looks, especially those ranking below me, but I didn't pay attention to them and continued making swooshing noises every time I dogged a crew mate. Finally, I jumped into the co-pilots chair and it spun itself around thanks to momentum. "Whelp Moreau, guess who has my bag of candy?"

"You're kidding!" he laughed. I grinned triumphant and ready for the icy cold winds of Noveria…which I had to pilot by myself. It was strange and I was nervous as hell for some reason. Maybe it was just because I'd never had much experience with drastic weather, but really, my sister was going out to this business world full of lies and ice.

"Calm down Ladybut," Jace walked in and leaned on the back of Jeff's chair. "I can practically feel the ship shaking!"

"Shut up," I hissed. "You don't know anything about ships anyways; no matter your engineering abilities. I was always better than you at that anyways." He rolled his eyes at my (very true) statement.

"Where's the head pilot anyways? Shouldn't he be supervising you or something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," I immediately scoffed. I knew I was too defensive about Jeff's abilities over mine; mostly because I knew he was a better pilot and I kind of looked up to him for that. I'd never say that to his face though, or out loud. "I'm his second in command so shush it up Fields," I tried to focus on flying, but Jace was making it very hard for me. I could handle it though; I had no doubts about my own abilities. I was a very good pilot in my own right; even if I wasn't to Jeff's standards…yet.

Once landed on Noveria, we didn't do anything. I stayed on the ship and ate candy while Jeff listened to some illegal porn. He thought I didn't know, psh, as if. Plus I could hack to see what he was watching; pretty sure at least half of it was illegal and nasty. At least I knew how he wasn't so bored while docked.

"Okay, come on!" I stood up suddenly and nearly fell back in my chair. I would have if it wasn't for my super spidey reflexes! Maybe I needed to stop on the Superman movies at night again…

"Come what now?" he looked up from whatever the hell nasty stuff he was looking at now.

I sighed and pushed on his shoulder gently. "Get up! I'm bored and I'm not going out alone," I 'encouraged'. I wasn't going out there alone; it was evil! Plus Jace and Wrex were with Fiona right now.

"Why?" he cried in protest as I helped him get up. I'm sure it looked like I was making him get up, but I was being gentle!

"I told you. I'm bored and I want to go out," I tugged on his arm again. "So you're going to come with me so I don't get stolen."

"You're taking a cripple to protect you?" he hobbled after me as I pulled on his arm. "Were you looking at her? I'll break my arm at you!"

I snorted and pulled him to the Normandy's doors. "No; I can do that myself thanks. I just don't want to be ambushed by business men alone," I explained further. The door's opened, easily situating to the change in atmosphere and I dragged Jeff along further.

"So where are we going?" he stumbled beside me. I slowed my pace a bit and looked around.

"Good point. Hungry? Cause I could use a drink," we passed through security easily. Even if I did usually carry a gun in my candy bag; I was never as heavily equipped as my sister.

"Sure, but you are so paying for it," he crossed his arms and hobbled beside me. "You're not going to get anywhere without buying me a nice meal first." I snorted and hit his arm playfully.

"Well don't we have high standards Miss Moreau!" I sat down at one of the hotel tables. I didn't care if the underground criminal business world did reside here, just shitting was expensive as hell. I would have preferred to of taken Wrex; he could have beaten the crap out of these guys.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you guys are in the mood for some action (finally e.e ). Sorry it took forever, but hopefully the awesome action will account for that ;)_

* * *

><p>Luckily Joker and I weren't too hammered to get back onto the Normandy before Fiona got back. We were docked so responsibilities were minimal, being drunk-I mean, a little tipsy, didn't affect our working condition.<p>

When Fiona did come back she stopped and took a big sniff of the cockpit. Jeff and I both froze as she did so. I knew I was in trouble and covered my mouth in hope of hiding my loud giggles. "Drinking on duty," she shook her head. "I hope you puke." Then she left. Sadly, she knew I couldn't hold liquor all that well.

"Don't think we're going anywhere until tomorrow," Jeff grinned.

"I'll get the cards if you get the crew," I stood and nearly tripped over my own feet on the way to get the cards to play poker.

Jeff did indeed supply the crewmates. Wrex, Jace, Garrus, Tali, and Ashley were ready to go once I put the cards on the table. I was going to deal. This kind of poker game was slightly different than most though. We were playing for an assortment of things. Treats, money, and suicide missions with Fiona. I pulled my hair back into a scrunchy so I could fit a hat on my head. I had a piece of licorice sticking out of my mouth and was sucking on the part in my mouth. I could see Kaidan eyeing our game, but he hadn't come over and joined yet. I blamed myself; I didn't give friendly introductions after all.

"Get your ass over here Alenko, I wanna see how badly I can beat you," I waved him over.

"You can't beat me," he scoffed. I shrugged and shook my head at Jace. Jace grinned and got the hint.

"Afraid of losing to Shepard's little sister Alenko?" Jace cackled.

Sure enough, Alenko made his way over to the table and Jason dealt him in. "Good on you Kaidan," I grinned as I beat the Lieutenant. "Not good enough, I'm afraid." The whole table laughed as Kaidan's head fell on the table in defeat.

Jeff, Jace, and I were the only ones left at the table, drinking, until Midnight. Jeff had a beer clutched in his hand as Jace leaned backwards in his chair, asleep from the look of it.

"Think your friend's had a bit much," Jeff chuckled.

"Jace can't hold liquor as well as he can a gun," I agreed. I wondered silently if Jeff needed some help up, or to his room. He had been drinking all night. I wouldn't hurt his pride like that though. I know how it felt to be crippled by something all your life. In my case, it was someone though.

"Jason,"I warned my friend. It was past the time we all should have been to bed. He grumbled incoherently and didn't move. "Ass." I shook my headand pushed against the legs of his chair. He tipped backwards so fast Jeff jumped. I giggled at Jason; he had a beer bottle in one hand and was ready for battle with the other. "Go to bed you big goof," I shook my head. He nodded and put the beer bottle down before shuffling off to bed. "You too Moreau," I nodded to Jeff, getting up.

"Psh, sure thing Mom," he shot behind his hunched shoulders as he step-thumped away. I smiled and hoped that I wouldn't have a hang-over.

"Stop the noise!" I pleaded.

"Ha," Jeff laughed, but it didn't hurt my head. I just grinned and shook my head trying to focus on flying to Virmire. It seemed like we were getting closer to Saren.

We dropped Fiona, Kaidan, and Wrex off in the Mako so they could get us to the Salarien team. She took her sweet time, I'll tell you that.

"Can't she go any faster?" I sighed.

"You've seen how the Commander drives. Remember she has to shoot too."

I snorted and nodded, "Okay, I get your point."

"Oh, looks like the Commander finally did it." I nodded as we tracked down the Salarien camp. Unfortunately they grounded us.

"Come on," I helped Jeff get up.

"What?" he stumbled shortly behind me.

"We're going to yell at some Salariens. They've got no right rounding us!" I stopped and turned around to face him. Even with his slouched shoulders he was taller than me. My eye twitched slightly at that thought.

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself. Let's just wait for-"

"The Commander," I moaned. "Don't know why I need her permission to yell at a Salarien or two. Besides, Pressly is on duty. Shouldn't I ask him for permission? Maybe he'd like to join me!" I turned to go again, but this time Jeff took hold of my elbow.

"You really need to settle this sibling thing you have."

"So you won't yell at Salariens with me?" I quirked an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, but sure enough he started that little step-thump that I was getting fond of and he past me on the way to the airlock. "Thank you!" I hugged him quickly before stepping out onto the beach. "Captain!" I yelled and stormed over to the Salarien. "What the hell do you think you're doing grounding us? It's very rude!"

"Will you calm down Angelia?" Fiona sighed coming up behind me.

"You're always ruining everything," I grumbled.

"I didn't have anything to do with it Commander," Jeff pleaded before backing away. I was almost sure he'd fall, but he surprisingly didn't.

"Who are you?" We're waiting for reinforcements," the Salarien told my sister.

"I'm Commander Shepard. We are your reinforcements," she looked at him like he should have known that.

"That's all of you? We asked for a fleet!" the Salarien Captain yelled. My sister didn't take well to people yelling at her.

"Hey, we do more damage than it looks like we do," Fiona defended her crew, which for once I appreciated.

I fell back into the sand with a large thud. I always got bored with my sister around. Not that she didn't bring much action, but she took it all. Not to mention I was tired as hell from the night before. I was dozing off to the sound of talking and water splashing onto rocks.

"You will not destroy the cure to my people!" That got my attention. I sat up and saw Wrex stalking away from Fiona and the Salarien Captain.

"What'd you do?" I stood and asked Fiona. Everyone around looked scared as hell, but I'd be scared of an angry Krogan too I guess.

"Nothing. Saren's just making pureblood Krogan's for his army," Shepard shrugged off handedly.

"And…we have to destroy the base to…oh…" What could I say. Wrex just learned that there was a hope for his people, but it had to be destroyed. We shouldn't have to make this call…

"I'll talk to him," I decided.

"I don't think so," Ashley stepped forward. "He looks tense enough to shoot Shepard. He'd eat you."

I rolled my eyes. Ashley probably just saw me as another little sister. Shepard and she had been getting closer. "No he won't!" I protested. Wrex was angry, but I think I could calm him down. In fact I seemed to become the entire crew's little sister, but I didn't really mind.

"I think Ash is right about this one," Jeff stumbled up beside me. "An angry Krogan is a great way to get the crap beaten out of you."

"Go ahead," Fiona nodded towards Wrex.

"I've got your back Ladybug," Ashley patted my back. Jason nodded in agreement and I was excited about being called that by someone besides Jace.

I carefully approached the raging Krogan. He was shooting at nothing in the water. "Wrex," I called to his attention.

"What?" he snapped. "You seem to be for the Krogan people, but are you really willing to dedicate yourself? If you want to blow this place down-"

"Wrex!" I yelled over his ranting. It was probably the most he's said at once. "I'm not saying it's the best idea to blow this place to hell. Shit, I don't want to, but these Krogan…They know nothing, do they? They have no honor. Is that a true Krogan?"

"Make your point," he tightened his grip on his pistol.

"The Krogan will get their cure, but not like this," I took a step forward so the pistol was practically to my chest. I felt an adrenaline rush sweep through my body at the fear.

"Perhaps you are correct…" he grumbled. I smiled brightly at him and patted one of his arms.

"Don't worry Wrex, if an idiot like Saren, who has the guts to go against Shepard, can make a cure to the genophage then we can too!"

"You better hope so," he growled and I think he was scowling. His scars were wrinkled in a strange way.

"No worries Wrex, I'll do everything I can to get you that cure before I'm dead. You'll still be living so you can beat the crap out of me on my death bed or something."

"Ha, now you're talking my style," he slapped me hard on the back. It felt like one of my ribs broke on impact with a big thud. I laughed it off and walked back clutching my side.

"Owwie," I whined.

"Well who knew, make him happy and he'll break your ribs anyways," Jeff laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out and he waved for me to get back on the ship with him. I followed slowly behind him, I didn't even have to adjust my pace anymore. I just automatically did it.

"Now we're going to drop off a huge ass bomb on Saren. Sounds good to me," I nodded as Joker carefully sat. I stood until I knew he had it and sat down myself. I kept chiding myself for worrying, but if he slipped or something I didn't want to get yelled at, or so I told myself…

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to take orders from a Salarien like Ash does," Jeff nudged my arm.

I snorted, "I'd prefer it. They talk funny, unlike the Commander." He shrugged and we got the Normandy off the ground. Fiona worked fast for once and was at the drop sight before we knew it. We dropped it off and Kaidan helped get the bomb off board. I didn't really feel safe with a big ass bomb on board anyways.

I listened closely to the comm. chatter and I was on edge. They needed help. Ash did anyways. Shepard had to go and help her out, but that left Kaidan vulnerable. Sure enough, he needed help. I got up and ran to the gunnery. "Commander!" I yelled before she could say another word. "Go get Ash. I'll lead Wrex and Jace to help Kaidan out. We'll meet you at the randevo point. Jeff, drop me off."

"What? That's way too dangerous," Kaidan protested.

"I'm a Shepard Alenko, I can fight," I deadpanned. I suited up right in the gunnery and Jace and Wrex were there in minutes. "Let's go guys," I lead them in a run to the airlock.

"Angelia," Fiona called, "hurry up. Kaidan's going to set the bomb. Don't take your time."

"No worries Sis, I'm not as slow as you," I laughed and jumped down. Something threw Kaidan; I didn't think and used my biotics to fling him towards me. I could feel the muscles in my arms stretching and tearing at the act and my arm bent in a way it never should. I yelped at the pain before Kaidan flew into me and landed on top of me. "You alright Alenko?" I gritted my teeth.

He crawled off and helped me take cover. "Thanks, I don't think I could have survived that."

"Ah, shut up," I shot Geth precisely with a sniper. I didn't really excel at guns, but I did at hand to hand combat. People didn't expect me to handle myself in a fist fight and they were wrong. With a broken arm though, I couldn't really fight like that.

"Ladybug, we gotta get out of here," Jace yelled over gun fire.

"Cover me and I'll get us out."

"Go." I ran. Jace and Wrex both used their biotic's together to get the Geth off of us. We all ran like hell to the Normandy. They were getting ready to take off. "No," I shook my head and ran faster. My lungs were burning and the shields were failing us. We couldn't take more fire. I turned and with a wave of my hand a strong biotic wave stopped the Geth from trailing us. Jace swooped me up into his arms and I screamed; he hit my now dislocated shoulder and backwards elbow.

Wrex covered us as Jace got me on the Normandy and Kaidan jumped up. Wrex jumped up, caught the edge of the ship as she was taking off. Frightened of losing him, I let my biotics pull him up. With a loud snap, half of my ribs broke in half.

The Normandy's doors closed shut and Jace didn't hold me exactly carefully as he stalked us to the medical bay. "Doc," Jace stormed in and dropped me on the table.

"Ow!" I yelled at him. I regretted it as I started coughing and blood came out. My entire right side was in burning pain. "Fucking asshole," I leaned back and hit the table with my good arm.

"Here," Doctor Chawkwas quickly set me up to all kinds of lethal looking things; it really didn't make me feel better about getting my ass almost killed for Alenko. All the broken bones didn't help either and now it looked as though I was going to get tortured for saving the Lieutenant's life. How fun, remind me to do it again one day.

I couldn't hold my head up anymore to watch the doctor hurry around the room to try and save my own life. I was sticky with my own blood, that much I could feel, but the deep throbbing was starting to stop. "What the…" I tried keeping my eyes open.

"Don't worry dear, we have to sedate you," Dr. Chakwas appeared overhead and she looked so sad. I wanted to give her a hug but everything went black before I could.

Apparently the doctor didn't want to put me on too many pain meds so she just knocked me out instead. I'd been sleeping for almost two days. She'd patched me up as good as new by then and I was supposed to be 'recovering'. Note to self: don't risk your own ass to save Alenko's…At least not without getting paid first.

"Hey." My first visitor since waking up, how exciting. I turned my head while still laying on one of the doctor's Med Bay beds. Alenko looked pretty beaten up himself; at least from the look of it. Half of his face was bruised and it looked like he was recovering from a broken arm himself. I knew Dr. Chakwas would get us both stitched up in time to work quickly again.

At least he didn't beat himself up like me. Damn biotics were too powerful for me to control. The Alliance told me I was the strongest they've seen. So much so that my L3 implant can't handle my biotics safely and my own power backfires on myself. It was all in my personal history though and I'm sure more than a few on the ship knew that now.

"Hey yourself," I gave him my crooked grin. It almost looked as though he winced and he looked to his shoes quickly. I must look worse than I feel. "That bad huh?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. If it weren't for you-"

"Ah, shut up Alenko," I looked back up at the ceiling. "No need to be eternally grateful or anything. Just hurry up and make a move on the Commander." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him grinning back at me finally which made me smile in satisfaction.

"Sure thing, Little Shepard."

"What?" I sat up and immediately regretted it. "Ah, I'll get you Kaidan." I grabbed my sore ribs with my good arm.

"You can try," he laughed and walked out of the Med Bay. See if I invite him to poker again….Which reminds me, Joker has my baby all to himself. What he must be putting her through. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the Med Bay window's for the Doc. No sign of her. Technically she hadn't said don't get out of bed; just "get your rest."

I carefully slid down and tip-toed upstairs. It appeared to be synthetically induced night on the Normandy, which would explain the lack of crew members. I smiled and ran the best I could without injuring myself further to the cockpit. I didn't see any sign of Jeff so I sat in his seat. My smile grew to a grin and I looked out into the vastness of space. It was beautiful, but Dad had always said that when he died he'd like to think he were one of those stars. I'm convinced he is so he's always watching over me. "Thanks for watching me today Dad," I whispered quietly to the stars.

"I'm not that old!" I jumped and winced at the pain in my broken arm and ribs. I turned over my shoulder slowly and caught an offended Jeff leaning on his chair…that I was in.

I decided to ignore his close presence and leaned back in the chair. Turned out to be a bad idea; he seemed even closer now. I tried to ignore it and control my face color. Good thing I could always hide behind my hair. "Well I don't think you're exactly twenty-four," I dodged both explaining what I was talking about and him breathing on my head.

"Okay, you caught me. I was a teen-mom," he threw his hands on the back of the chair in mock defeat. Neither of us laughed though. I didn't have anything left to use for reflecting things with humor. I kinda almost died for my sister's boyfriend. Nothing big or anything y'know.

I felt Jeff get off his chair and sit in mine. I looked curiously at him and he looked deadly serious. "Heh," I laughed nervously and swept back my bangs into my wavy mess of hair.

"Why'd you go?" I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't know why. He was Joker, he was never serious.

"Someone needed to," I murmured.

"Someone needed to be stupid, but it's not you. That's supposed to be your merc friend's job. You almost didn't make it and you should have been right here!" He pointed to the seat he was currently in.

I honestly felt like crying right there, but I knew better than to do that in front of my commanding officer. The Alliance had rules and I didn't intend on breaking them. I don't think Jeff meant to on purpose…I didn't know what was going through his head. I just nodded. "Your right," I swallowed thickly. "I wasn't here to do my duty, but for the record _Jace _can't lead worth shit and wouldn't have made it out of there." I stood and decided I needed some sleep and started to make my way to my room.

"Angelia-"

"No, you're right," I stopped and told him behind my shoulder. I heard him sigh as I stared at the long lines of empty computers. "I'm okay Jeff," I called softly. I probably wasn't, but he really didn't need to know that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Helos all ^_^ Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Locking myself up in my room to avoid everyone (Jeff) probably wasn't the most mature thing to do, but we were docked at the Citadel so I wasn't needed in the cockpit. Besides I was technically on shore leave…I just didn't want to go on shore. I loved my baby too much.<p>

"Angie, don't make us get you out of there," Jason shouted through the door. So they finally wanted me to go out. Well that wasn't going to happen until I snuck out to get food again. By the look of my food stache, that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"You can try," I snorted. I already locked the door and put up blocks so no one else could unlock it. Well I didn't think they could…

"Tali, get the door. She's not coming out," Jace sighed heavily. I flew off the bed and to the door trying desperately to put up more blocks. Tali could undo anything I did. She was Quarian and helped my baby run, which wasn't easy. I spammed the system with random programming of the Normandy. I could only hope it held.

"Good luck Tali," I grinned and sat down on my bed facing the door. I reached over to the nightstand and pressed play on my clock/music player. Loud music blasted from all around and I screamed the lyrics of Old Time Rock & Roll while dancing. Fiona may not have any good genes for dancing, but in school I got awarded for it.

"HA!" I froze and looked towards the opening door. Jace stood there grinning like a hero. It wasn't only Tali and Jace though. Ash, Garrus, and Liara were all dressed in stylish wears.

"…The fuck…?" I dropped my arms off of each other and stared in confusion.

"Get dressed, we're going out," Jace grinned.

"I think LT owes you a drink or two," Ashley winked.

I couldn't help but grin. They did go to a lot of trouble…It wouldn't hurt to go out for one night. "Fiona okay with this?" I raised an eyebrow but Jace's face said he already knew that my answer was yes.

"She suggested it. Something about you carrying the dancing in the family," Garrus laughed lightly.

I grinned and nodded. "Be out in a sec."

I looked hot if I do say so myself; tight fitting jeans with a shirt revealing almost all of my back to accentuate all of my assets. Tali was still in her suit because she kinda needed it to survive, but still it looked nice on her as always. Liara even had a special looking dress that brought out her grey eyes. Garrus and Jace were in similar formal wear, or what Jace liked to call formal.

They took me to a night club with tons of drinks, people, and dancing room. I loved going out for this reason. I could just let go and I probably needed that really badly right about now. Yep, Fiona was even here with Kaidan by the bar. Kaidan pointed over at us and Fiona turned around and grinned. I saw the shadow of a hat turn next to my sister and Jeff's face appeared in the night clubs bright lights. All I could do was wave at Fiona and smile. I really didn't expect Jeff to be in a club full of dancing people.

"Come on, L.T will buy you a drink," Ashley pushed me over to the bar. I didn't want to seem hesitant so I went willingly. "Buy Ladybug here a drink," Ashley nudged Kaidan.

"No more Little Shepard?" Fiona raised a slender black eyebrow.

"I hope not!" I scowled at my older sister. She smiled and patted me on the arm, looking proud.

"Good work. Mom thought so too," she added. I was smiling until she mentioned Mom. I've always been a Daddy's girl and once Dad died…I dunno. We kind of just parted ways and I did everything I could to make her pissed. I was eight so Fiona had to step in as a Mother figure. Not that she wouldn't have had to anyways. Mom always cared about work more.

"Yeah, well I get it from Dad." Fiona frowned and I looked over to the dance floor. Jace was mingling with a group of Asari. "I'll get a rain check for that drink Alenko," I smiled as I heard a familiar song come on.

I let go for once and danced away all the pressures the Normandy brought on. I loved her, but the past has been gaining on me of late. I couldn't get rid of one stress by dancing it seemed; Jeff. I wanted to see if whatever the hell set him off was gone by now, but I was too damn scared to do it in this getup.

I stepped off the dance floor feeling pretty relieved (and sweaty). I looked back at the bar, only Jeff was left standing there and we locked eyes. I forced a smile and he gave one back. Yep, my feet decided that was an invitation to check out the pilot to co-pilot relationship status.

"Didn't think the Commander would be able to drag you out" I leaned on the bar with him.

"Yeah well, I didn't think you'd be dressed like that," he motioned to my 'shirt'.

"Hey, one of the few things I can do correctly is dance. Can't do that in baggy clothes. Besides, I'm not going to get lucky in my P.J's. At least not yet anyways…" I looked suspiciously side-to-side for possible candidates and I succeeded in making Joker snort with an eye roll.

"I thought you and what's-his-face were something of an item?" he asked. His voice seemed nonchalant, but he seemed to have a problem with Jace.

My face almost immediately crinkled itself up and I stuck out my tongue in disgust. "Ew! I've known him since I was eight. That's almost incest Moreau," I said seriously and my eye was twitching. That was just nasty.

"Defensive much?" he laughed.

"Hey, Fiona's been nagging me my whole life about it; don't need that from you too Moreau." I stopped and took a look at the dance floor, Jace was the only one present. The rest must have went back aboard the Normandy. Well…except for Kaidan and Fiona?

"Come on, Moreau," I grabbed his arm carefully and pulled him to walk with me.

"What're you doing? I can't dance," he whined.

"I didn't say we're going dancing," I rolled my eyes and led him out of the night club. If I had wanted to dance with a cripple I could have danced with my sister.

We didn't have to go far until I sat myself down at a gambling machine. "You feeling lucky Moreau?" I grinned at him. He sat himself down and shook his head at me.

"Damn straight I'm feeling lucky," he grinned cockily and began to gamble. "ZBet you all my winnings I can make more than you!"

"Pft, you're on!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Yes I am very late updating and apologize, but my computer broke down. I got this out as quickly as I could. _

* * *

><p>Sitting in the co-pilot's seat on the Normandy was usually what I did, no big deal right? It wouldn't have been if the Normady wasn't grounded. Being grounded really didn't bother me as much as it should have, but I knew our team. We wouldn't be grounded long. Fiona would figure something out like she always did. Plus sitting with Jeff in the cockpit going over security tapes wasn't too bad.<p>

"Hmm. Commander's not looking so good," Jeff pointed out my sister on a nearby screen.

"Ah, she'll be fine," I brushed it off. She always was fine. Fiona never broke down. Not once in my whole life; not even when Dad died.

"Shepard." I raised my eyebrow and grinned. Alenko could be my sister's shining knright in armor! Someone to lean on if she needed to. I thought she kept too much inside most of the time, but she wasn't going to load it all off on her sister because I was her little sister.

"This'll be good," I giggled and magnified the size of the projection so it covered every monitor showing the Commander and Kaidan.

Jeff meanwhile seemed appalled. "The Commander will have both our asses for spying," he whispered as if she'd hear us all the way up here. I rolled my eyes and patted his back like I felt sorry for him. He just didn't understand being a little sister.

"Moreau," I sighed, "If you had an older sibling you'd understand, but since you don't, I'll explain. The little sibling needs to secretly look out for the older one. So this is a golden opportunity!" I explained this to him as if he were a child, which he acted like sometimes….or a teenage boy. He had a lot of porn and needed to put better blocks up.

"Yeah, not buying it," he shook his head. I shushed him loudly and turned back to the monitor. It was like those alien soap operas! Except…with humans of course. Jason could never understand why I used to watch them back on Earth.

Fiona slid down on the armory cabinets, looking defeated. She acted as if there was no hope for us and Kaidan convinced her to fight for it. He helped her up and they were only inches away, looking deep into each other's eyes. Then! "Commander, Anderson's available on comm."

"Moreau!" I gasped shocked that my own pilot would do this to me! He ruined my real life soap opera! And after I hadn't seen once since I was twelve.

"Were you two spying on us?" Fiona coughed and they stepped away from each other, ruining the moment!

"No ma'am, just saw you were on the ship and thought I'd give you the message," Jeff covered up my mouth forcefully. I pouted for a second but I wasn't going to go easy on this cripple. Superior or not. So I licked his hand. I didn't stop there though, oh no, that'd be too easy. I got my tongue into every crevice of his hand. His disgusted reaction made it worth it, but then he stuck his hand further in my mouth. He really left me no choice; I bit him. Not too hard or anything…just enough to get him to let go. He did and I grinned.

"I told you before Ona," I grinned crookedly, "It's my job." I hadn't used that nickname since we were kids. I saw her smile and shake her head.

"Yeah, well you're fired." With that she walked away as did Kaidan. I shut down the monitors and looked towards Jeff.

"Well looks like Alenko got the Commander on the move. Won't be long until Saren comes crawling to us by his Turian tenticals…They have those right?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He shrugged and looked at his hand in disgust. "Uh, I wouldn't know, but that was disgusting. I'm so getting you back Little-" I stopped him by hitting his hat so it fell over his head. "Angelia!" I laughed and took his hat.

"That's what you get Moreau. Don't mess with a Shepard," I grinned lopsidedly while putting the hat victoriously on my own head. It didn't fit well because of my hair and I probably looked ridiculous, but I didn't really care. I was having fun with Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. I didn't really feel comfortable calling him Jeff when no one else did, but I wasn't going to call him Joker to his face, his ego's already too big.

* * *

><p>"Joker get ready to take off," Fiona rushed in.<p>

"Aye, aye, Commander," Joker grinned and started powering up the ship.

"I'm guessing that you figured something out?" I smirked quietly thinking of the scene Jeff and I caught Alenko and her in.

"Jason decided to be an idiot actually," Fiona pursed her lips together and I knew this wasn't going to be good. Whenever he decided to be stupid without my guidance things turned out twice as shitty.

"What is it?" I urged seriously.

"He's rushing through C-sec to get us the hell out of here. Anderson was going to do it, but Jason decided that we needed to go right now and ran down there the moment Anderson finished speaking," Fiona kept a firm grip on my shoulder so I wouldn't freak out too much. I just practiced my breathing. He just had to be a god damn hero didn't he?

"Fucking idiot," I mumbled and went to work. He could get killed out there. I knew he could fight, but we could really use him here. Especially me, I don't need to be worrying about his ass while on the mission. He'd be fine. They'd just injure him if nothing else and he'd get treated while he awaited a trial for treason against the Alliance military. His dad served alongside my dad for years, which should help. It would have been better if Anderson had gone, but Jason's stupid.

* * *

><p>"On course to Ilos Commander," Jeff confirmed to Fiona.<p>

"Go get some sleep Sis," I patted her leg as best I could while still sitting forward. She was exhausted as well as stressed so I didn't worry when she didn't pat my back or ruffle my hair before she left. The past few months have been wild and I think I've gained quite a few new older siblings in the process; Ash, Alenko, Tali, Garrus, and even the crew members. Not Jeff though; I could never see him as an older sibling. He's just too much of an ass sometimes. That and all the porn I've seen on his monitor of course.

"Sure as hell glad I'm not going down there," Jeff muttered while checking the engine drive, which was always in perfect condition thanks to Tali.

"I dunno, getting shot in the face and running through mud and muck seems pretty good," I joked sarcastically. I wouldn't let on that I secretly always wanted to go out with Jason on a mission, but never could because I couldn't fight like him. I guess I got that once in a lifetime chance on Virmire, but getting torn to pieces because of my own actions wasn't how I ever imagined kicking ass with Jason would be like.

"Heh, that bad on Virmire huh?" Jeff nudged me.

"Fuck you," I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm away. "Someone had to be the smart dumbass," I smirked thinking that's exactly what Jason and I were. The only ones smart enough to be dumbasses.

"So what you're saying is…" Jeff paused dramatically while looking at me seriously, "Is that you want me?" he laughed at my dumbfounded face.

"Screw-fuck!" He just laughed harder that I couldn't come up with anything to respond to that.

"Sorry Ange, no fraternizing with crew mates," he tutted me and I crossed my arms, pouting.

"Whatever Moreau, just you wait. As soon as Saren's dealt with, I'm coming to get you back, right in the ass!" I warned then gave my best evil laugh.

"Yeah right," he snorted. I'd just have to ask for a little assistance from Jace and the crew to get Jeff back ten-fold, but I'd get him back alright.

For the next few minutes we just flew in silence, but the sneaking fear started to catch up with me. What if something happened to Shepard? So I started to do what I always did when I was worried or stressed. I took off my shoes, pulled my knees to my chest, removed that annoying strand of curly hair from my face, and bit the living hell out of my thumb nail and the skin around it. When I was done, there wouldn't be anything left to chew, ever.

I heard Jeff stop his constant tapping against the console and slowly turned my head to look at him with my huge, wide green eyes. He raised one dark eyebrow while squinting the opposite eye. It wasn't a very attractive face and looked difficult to even attempt to make. I knew I was giving him what Jason liked to call my "give me whatever I want puppy dog look."

"What with…this?" he finally gave up at guessing and gestured to my fetal position. I let go of a deep breathe I didn't even know that I was holding. I guess I had to tell someone and Jason wasn't there to tell. I don't even think I could get ahold of him if I tried. He's probably arrested or something equally drastic right now with Anderson trying to bail him out as best he can.

All at once I decided I'd have to tell Jeff and put my bare feet on the floor and let my annoying piece of hair back into my face. "Jeff, is everything going to work out?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. For a second I didn't think he was going to answer and then he lifted his hat to scratch his head. "We're going to kick Saren's ass Angie, but this is just the beginning of it all."

I nodded, confidence some-what lifted. Sure, I knew we'd beat Saren, but could we really keep doing this? Kicking ass and taking names usually didn't settle well with the Alliance, who still had claim on Fiona even though she was a Specter. "Right, kick Saren's ass, then turn the ship around to the Reaper's. Piece of cake…which sounds really good right now."

"God you eat like a four year old," he shook his head, the mood already light again.

I shrugged, smiling lightly. "After the Commander kicks Saren's ass, you owe me a cake," I said simply while getting back to work, "preferably home-made." Jeff argued, but I had already decided that being his co-pilot, I deserved a cake if I had to deal with him all the time and who better to make it than Jeff himself.

* * *

><p>We'd be knocking on Saren's door in less than 30 minutes and I was ready for it. I may not be able to go down there and fight with the rest of them, but I'd get their asses out of that hell hole.<p>

"Commander, we'll be in Ilos in 30," Jeff said through the comm.

"Sorry to disturb your, uh, 'training' session with Lieutenant Alenko," I smirked sure that Kaidan was in my sister's bed blushing like a school girl. Did he really think he could sneak up to the Commander's quarters without me noticing? Rooky mistake, Alenko. Jeff was smiling and shaking his head at me. I could tell he didn't like touching the topic of Fiona's love life. He's just probably afraid of getting fired due to a break up, or bad date.

Garrus, Pressly, and even engineer Adams had come into the cockpit to decide our tactic to get Fiona as close to Saren as possible, and fast.

"There isn't enough room to make the drop-off," Engineer Adams said from behind, scanning the console closest to the pilot seat.

"Them find us somewhere!" Pressly yelled back. I sigh, the men were scared, but this wasn't helping anyone. Fiona stayed silent too! She was supposed to keep everyone calm, what the hell was she doing? I took matters into my own hands and did the math. It may have been impossible to many pilots, but there was one way to get Saren right in the ass. There wasn't any room for error though…

"There is nowhere else!" Adams screamed, clearly getting fired up.

I looked over at Jeff, who had been silent this whole time, like Fiona. "I can do it." I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous. I was his co-pilot, famous for making mistakes that we couldn't afford.

"Joker?" Fiona looked at him from over one shoulder.

"I can do it."

Fiona eyeballed him as if just looking at him could determine his capability. "There is about a 3% chance of pulling this landing off, Fiona. Jeff and I can handle it," I assured her. Probably didn't make her feel any better though.

"Alright, let's go," she waved to Garrus as Jeff and I prepared for the drop off. It's times like these that I appreciate flying with "the best damn helmsmen in the Alliance military." Following Jeff's lead we dropped them off with not even a scratch on my baby. It was unbelievable. Now we had to sit and wait for Fiona. Jeff and I didn't exchange a word, we didn't need to.

We were able to tell the moment Fiona left Ilos, a light blinded us and we followed her to the Citadel. We were too late; the Citadel was already under heavy fire. Sovereign was on the move, destroying everything in its path for what? To send word to the rest of the Reapers that we were ripe for the picking? The Reapers that the council didn't even believe us about! No, it just didn't make any sense. The Reapers would still come if we stop Sovereign and Saren in time. This Reaper was sent here for something else, it had to be.

"Joker, get ready. I want the Normandy at the head of the fleet!" Fiona yelled, breathing heavily with shots firing at her like crazy.

"Aye, aye Commander," Jeff smiled already communicating with the other ships.

"This is what I signed on for," I started setting up the Normandy's defense as well as her guns. I wanted to put on her stealth systems, but Jeff wouldn't go for that. "They could just look out a window and see us!" I don't think he knew what he was talking about. We needed it for protection and I sure as hell am not getting hit while in the Normandy. Besides, I was barely below Flight Lieutenant, whether Jeff wanted to accept that or not. I was Fight (or Flight) Lieutenant; so I was kind of the X.O when it came to flying. All my old pals from Flight school knew I was really recruited on the Normandy for my offensive skill. Captain Anderson was the one who recruited me; Fiona just kept me along for the ride.

We had a few minutes at most until the attack went through I changed my headset to a different channel, searching for my old buddies' checking in on a more private channel.

"Cockro-"I heard while flipping through channels, I quickly turned back to the previous channel, "coming in from The Kennel, anyone there?"

I smiled, "cockroach, or otherwise known Brandon Wallis. He flew a well armored battleship, his own specialty. "Ladybug reporting in from the Normandy."

"Angie," Brandon chuckled. "You get the lead this damn siege. I better get a better pay for this."

"See you at the finish line Brandon," I grinned, we had similar personalities and backgrounds and he was the one who introduced me to the rest of the gang.

"Butterfly here," Amy cut in, "reporting in from-"

"Lemme guess, a pansy of a ship with no real fire power," Kyle Rodgers cut in sarcastically.

"Up yours Moth!" she said sounding hurt. Amy was always girly, but she was the only friend I had that was a girl and I could go shopping and get guy advice from. I think guys gave better advice thanks to their gender though…

"Guys, short on time here," I whispered into the comm.

"Anyways, I'm on S.S Langley," Amy said happily again; she was severely emotional, but I blamed her girly personality for that.

"I'm flying Little Willie," Kyle said, sounding more like a snort. Without his countless tattoos, piercings, and his lack of color in anything he owns Kyle wasn't really himself. He had to take off all the piercings, and leather, but he kept his signature pair of shades on at all times while working. Amy and Kyle's personalities always had a little battle over optimist and pessimist, but Brandon, Jace, and I all knew that they were going to get married one day.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a little shore leave after today," I turned away from Jeff's curious stare.

"Psh, meet you in Winconsin Angie," Kyle said actually sounding excited.

"Tired of the poor food Kyle?" Amy teased and they started babbling back and forth yet again.

"Stay safe guys. See you after the fight," I inturupted their bickering. I had to go.

"Sure thing," Amy chimed in for the boys.

I switched the comm. back to the main channel and looked over at Joker staring at me like I had an alien stuck to my face. "Do I even want to know what that was?" Jeff asked quickly before an important official ordered the Fleet to attack.

"Friends from way back. I was just making sure they got here okay and that they'll come out the same way," I said in all seriousness.

"You all have silly nicknames? He laughed, but I smiled. The boys made up the nicknames for the four of us, Jace didn't get one because he ditched out on Flight school last minute and decided to become a free lance merc instead. His dad was so pissed.

"You're one to talk Joker," I snorted back at him.

"All forces are go!" Someone important yelled into the main channel nearly blasting out my ear.

"Aye, aye," Jeff turned in with the other ships. "Going in."

"Turning on stealth systems," I said quickly while warming the old girl up.

"What?" Jeff looked over, panicked. By the look of it he gave himself whiplash.

"Enemies can't track us and the Alliance can look out the damn window," I activated the systems.

"Hope your right Ange," he focused on steering while I tracked down the weak parts of Sovereign; doing the complicated math in my head was quicker than punching it into the console.

"Targeting hinges where arms connect to the body and the big ass red eyeball in the middle."

"The geth ships aren't even looking at the Normandy," Jeff said in disbelief.

"You don't trust me or something?" I snickered.

"Yeah, but they can't see us so we're still evading their ships so we don't get-"

"and I can't make a shot," I finished for him. "But either can day." If we shoot down their ship…could they track the shot and take us down is the real question. "Fly straight, I'll shoot any geth ships in the ships. Hopefully Garrus' calibrations are enough."


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is my friends! :D it took me a long time and I put off some other things in order to do this, but it is here. I'm really proud of this, mostly because it took me a long ass time to finish. I got stuck a lot and often got outside input :) I'd like to thank Mattikins52 from deviantart for helping me out so much. Go check out his work please~_

* * *

><p>"So being the first human specter that saved the galaxy gives you a handshake and a 'job well done?'" Jeff asked as Fiona came up to the cockpit. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked no worse for wear; a few bandages on her arms and legs, a band aid across her nose hiding our similar freckles, and one hair that was cut far shorter than the rest simply because she didn't want to walk around with a fried piece of hair, but for the most part she kicked Saren and the Geth's asses without a scratch.<p>

"Well it also gives the whole crew almost two months of shore leave," she smirked with light pink lips. She still wore her usual makeup even with that band aid on her nose, yet she still held the essence of authority that she needed as Commander. Would wonders never cease?

"So will I have a new brother-in-law by the end of those two months?" I grinned cockily at Fiona. She scowled and crossed her arms at me for knowing full well that they shouldn't be together in the first place. Finding out about them and flaunting their relationship was a bonus for me and an annoying reminder that even though she could boss me around, I was still her little sister. "Joking," I put my hands up in surrender, "but you're still coming to Uncle Tommy's house?" Fiona refused to call our Godfather "Uncle Tommy", but I always called him that. He was family and took care of me when Dad died. It was either stay on Earth with my dad's best friend, or travel around space port to space port with my sister and a Mom I barely knew.

"Count me in," she nodded, her scowl lessening and she un-crossed her arms. I think Uncle Tommy's was the only place Fiona felt comfortable with on Earth, not that she would admit it. She loved the Normandy too much for that, but then again, so did I.

"See you in a couple months Joker," Fiona waved over her shoulder as she walked away. She stopped waling for a moment and looked back at me. "Jace, Kaidan, and I are heading back to Earth in an hour. Don't try to argue with the pilot about how you should be flying the damn ship and don't be late," she sighed walking back out of the cockpit before the doors closed behind her, hiding where Fiona was going after that.

"Ooh! Two months shore leave," Jeff smiled, patting the arms of his seat like a little kid on Christmas. "Because that really makes up for everything!" he said sarcastically.

"Stop being such a party pooper," I hit him gently. "Besides, you got a family don't you? Little shore leave never hurt."

"Yeah, Dad and a Sister, guess they could use a visit," he looked off smiling, "but it'll take me a while to bet used to lying around instead of constantly rescuing the Commander from impending doom," he tutted sadly, shaking his head.

"But you always lie around," I smiled leaning on the back of his chair. He glared up at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "See you Moreau, if you end up in Wisconsin, hit me up and I'll show you the best damn barbeque you've ever had," I waved while walking out of the door. I knew I'd see him again in two months, but when I had just spent 6 months straight with the guy…I guess I'd miss the silly fool that called himself my superior, but I'd never tell him that.

* * *

><p>"We've been out here for four days, I say we're wasting our time," Pressly grumbled, looking over a tablet that Fiona had given him when we first set out to find the reason ships started disappearing.<p>

"Gotta be a reason why ships aren't turning up," Jeff shrugged off easily. The boys may have been joking, but I was scared. Jeff was right, there had to be a reason why the ships were disappearing and we were here to find it.

"So we're floating out here until we find something that swallows up ships, that's great," I sighed, shaking my head and swiping my hands across the console in front of me.

"Don't worry so much Ange," Jeff nudged me, but I had a sense of dread hanging over me, especially today. The past three days had been spent joking and flying through space with Jeff, but something was in the artificial air…something dangerous.

"Probably right," I forced a smile and turned my attention back to the monitor. The Normandy was acting up something strange, poor girl wasn't used to this after a couple months of shore leave. She was putting out a lot of radiation, it wasn't usual. "Jeff, look at this," I pointed out the radiation screening.

"What about it? It's just radiation," he shrugged, but I don't think he understood the weirdness of it all. We were on a "top secret mission" and the Normandy wasn't acting like her usual self.

"Yeah, but-"a gasp from behind us stopped me midsentence."Geth ship spotted!"

"What the hell is that?" Pressly gaped at the colossal ship that appeared out of nowhere.

"That's not Geth," Jeff said calmly and went into evasive maneuvers. I took defensive and tried to gently push the drive core to run and shield the Normandy at the same time. It was no easy feat, but it's what we needed to do. Plus I was being paid for it, so that never hurt.

"Drive core at maximum," I warned Jeff, but them the whole Normandy shook and I could feel the heat of the explosions behind us. I looked back and saw Pressly lying on the ground peacefully. I thought he was unconscious until I saw he was surrounded in a pool of blood. My chest seized up and I knew I was panicking, dead bodies made me do that. If I didn't get myself under control, I'd start having an asthma attack and Jeff would be alone to run the ship. I didn't know if we could save the Normandy, that blas was powerful…I turned around and took the biggest breaths that I allowed myself to so Jeff wouldn't notice and I wouldn't distract him.

That collosel, strange ship turned around for another attack. "Shit, someone put that fire out!" he yelled behind us to the girl that found that damned ship in the first place. She stumbled, trying to put out the fire as the ship was being torn apart. So much for state of the line ship, there wasn't going to be anything left of my girl if we couldn't get away from this ship.

"Get to the escape pods!" I yelled to the girl. We needed to get the crew off the Normandy, the only way to do that would require Jeff and me to get on last and evade this damn ship the best way we can. My poor baby didn't stand a chance against this monster; it was like a teenage boy trying to steal the innocence of my Normandy.

Once the girl was out of sight I put on my emergency helmet on and Jeff left the kinetic shields of the Normandy to that. Under normal circumstances, I would have told him how silly he looked. "Jeff, we need to put up the stealth systems up, that should give us enough time to get off a-"

"I can save her!" he yelled over the loud silence of space. His eyes were fully green and full of passion as well as fear. I swear my brain knew that he sounded foolish and I should have disobeyed him and dragged his cripple butt to the escape pods, but…my heart wanted to believe that the Normandy could be saved and I trusted him with my life and helped him try to evade this ship that destroyed without the slightest bit of mercy or warning. The ship was like a huge rock, not as beautiful as the Normandy by far.

I swore silently under my breath that I would find out who did this and kill them, even if dead bodies triggered my severe asthma. "Joker! Angelia!" Fiona came storming in. I was oh so happy I couldn't see her face, I know she'd be wearing her pissed the fuck off look. "The ship is going down! We need to get off now!"

As Fiona yelled at me, my heart sank. What would we do without the Normandy? How would we catch the Reapers? Would the council help us for once and give us another state of the art ship? The chances were slim. "I can still save her!" he yelled right back to the Commander. I was surprised, but she didn't even flinch. She got into his face and whispered something I couldn't hear. "Ur...right," Jeff mumbled, defeated. "Help me up." Fiona spared no time and pulled him up by his arm ruggedly and he whined about his bone; he was going to have a bruise for sure. "

"Come on!" Fiona yelled picking Jeff up and slinging him over her shoulder, running as the stranger ship came back for yet another hit and run. I ran right after my sister and ahead of her, I was quite the runner. I opened the escape pod and waited for a few short moments for Fiona and Jeff to catch up. Fiona put Jeff down and I helped him get inside. I looked up from helping him into the seat and saw Fiona staring right at the red beam of energy heading for the Normandy. I yelled out something, probably her name; I couldn't even hear my own voice over the sound of my heart hitting my rib cages.

She didn't answer as she was being pushed away by the lack of gravity. She pushed the eject button right as I slammed myself against the door, perfect timing. I pounded my hands against the glass while watching my sister float out towards a planet below us. My chest was tightened again and I was having an asthma attack before I could stop and think. I saw Jeff pull me down beside him and I tried taking slow deep breaths, but then I saw a few tears trickle down from my face and I started sobbing loudly. My sister was out there, alone, and I couldn't save her.

* * *

><p>We all waited for the last escape pod to confirm what we all knew, Fiona got Joker and Angie off that damn ship that they love so much. The crew surrounded the landing zone, some injured, but nothing serious. I stood by Garrus who patted me on the back. "It'll be alright," he reassured me.<p>

"Was I scowling?" I laughed nervously and raked a hand through my hair. I held those girls dear and Joker…well let's just say I didn't approve of Angelia's fondness for Joker, and she didn't even notice it. I knew better than she did though, our little Angie had a crush on Joker and no one knew it besides the dashing Jason. The way she talked about him though, somebody was bound to find out. Either way, I was nervous about leaving with Kaidan and Ash on that escape pod. I wanted to go and drag Angie off myself; she's usually the smart one.

Before Garrus replied the escape pod was coming in and everyone went rigid. It was painfully slow and I wished the glass wasn't tinted, at least then I could see how many figures were in the damn pod. The loud silence stretched through the rescue ship's deck. I wished someone would say what was on their mind, what they were thinking, but I couldn't do it. I was never good at talking, or thinking as Angie would say.

The airlock finally sealed and almost immediately I could see Joker walking out of it with a tear streaked Angie under his arm. My heart lurched and for a few short moments, the crew of the Normandy stood in horror as our Commander didn't exit the escape pod. Instead Angelia was staring at them with the same vibrant green eyes as Shepard, with the same horror that everyone around the room shared.

I was the first to move, I shoved past Ash and Tali to get to Angelia who was shaking badly. I began to suspect she wasn't the one keeping Joker up, but he was keeping her up and steady. "Angie," I shook my head, "She's on another escape pod, or something-"

"Jason," she stopped me and put a hand on my arm, stepping away from Joker, "she's not coming." The idea that Shepard wasn't coming back was unacceptable. Before I got a chance to ask Angie what really happened and if there was a chance Shepard was still alive Kaidan was grabbing Angie by the arm.

"She can't be! She has to be coming! The only reason she went back is because of you two," he said harshly and Angie was trying her hardest not to cry again. The look of pain and horror was as evident on her face as it was on his when Shepard didn't come out of that pod; now he looked enraged, his features disgusted by the two head pilots.

"Kaidan I didn't want her to pry us off-"

"But she did, and now…" he looked down at her with such hatred and his tight hold on her grew tighter and now she was trying her best to pry him off. Lieutenant or not, I was going to kick his ass if he hurt Angie. It wasn't her fault Shepard always had to be the hero.

"Lieutenant," I deadpanned enough for him to look at me. I grabbed an equally tight hold on his arm and dragged him off and away from Angelia. We locked eyes and he looked dangerously close to hitting me, about as close as I was to hitting him. "Stop. You don't know what happened yet," I said it so deeply I could barely hear my words over the rumbling of my chest. He seemed to come to his senses because a look of horror dawned upon him again and he looked at an extremely frightened Angelia with sad eyes and then he was gone.

"Doc," Ash called for Chakwas, "You might want to look at Joker's arm, doesn't look so good." Chakwas came out of the crying crowd that was now slowly dispersing except for Shepard's team. They stood together, sadly, looking from one another. They were leaderless and nobody but Shepard could do it. Angelia was a Shepard and she had the soul, but she wouldn't take on her sister's team. It'd be too painful and awkward for her.

"Angie," I put an arm around her and looked in her eyes. She wasn't really thinking, she was remembering her sister. "Come on Angie, what happened? Did you see her…?" I wouldn't say die, not about Shepard and not to Angie's face.

She shook her head rapidly, "She got spaced. Flew right past the ejection button and pressed it…" she looked back up at me with pouty lips. "Why?"

"She was wearing her armor. That shit can sustain just about anything, isn't it possible she survived?" I whispered it so no one else heard. The feeling that Shepard wasn't coming back was just dawning on the group and I wouldn't give them false hope without consulting the Queen of math nerds herself.

"I…Jace, you're a genius!" she looked up at me with wide, tear-filled eyes. I hated seeing her this way, but soon the little girl I knew well was gone and Shepard's hard, cold gaze was upon me and I couldn't believe this was Angie.

Angelia immediately started looking around the Alliance vessel's bay. She spotted Liara and Tali comforting each other and jogged over to them while she started messing around with her omni-tool. "Liara, Tali, look at this," she kept swiping away bits of data with her hand. Finally, a digital display of a body floating through space and heading towards a planet behind it appeared through Angelia's omni-tool. Shepard.

"What? Angelia..." Liara stared at the omni-tool. Her lips were parted slightly in amazement. No one really knew how smart Angie was, but she used to be a nerd with braces and glasses to match.

"Fiona's N7 armor can almost withstand a ton of pressure. I saw which angle she was pushed off the Normandy at. If I can find where she landed, then there's a possibility she could still be alive. It all really matters on the atmosphere, she could have been flayed alive, but her suit was damaged a bit too. She'll run out of oxygen either way if we don't hurry," Angelia took a deep breath. We all knew what that would mean.

I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the girls. "You guys take care of this math equation, I'm gonna go talk to Anderson about clearance to get Shepard," I patted Angie on the back and jogged to the ships comm room. These Alliance ships were all the same, nothing wrong with that I suppose, but it's easy to infiltrate if you know these ships well enough.

Alenko and Ash were already in a conference with the Captain of this ship and Andersen. I wasn't really supposed to interrupt, seeing as I wasn't really in the Alliance, but my dad used to be an Alliance pilot and I didn't care anymore. "Anderson," I directed the men's attention to me.

"What're you doing in here-" Alenko tried to stand in front of me but I easily pushed past him and strode in front of the console Alenko had contacted Andersen on.

"Angelia needs clearance to take a Drop Shuttle to look for Shepard," I saluted the older man. Just because I was a freelance merc didn't mean that I didn't respect the Alliance; quite the opposite in fact. "They're working out the math right now," I folded my hands behind my back.

"Clear them. If Shepard's alive-"

"We'll get her sir, Angie's a nerd, one of the best," I bowed my head slightly and exited the room. Alenko stayed behind, he was Shepard's X.O after all, but Ash patted his shoulder reassuringly and followed after me. She'd investigate for her comrade and friend, but I had a feeling Angie wanted to go down there herself.

"Jace, what the hell's going on? I thought Joker said Shepard was spaced?" she followed easily into my quick pace. Ash was quite the woman, too bad she's a tuff tomboy that could kick my ass in a second.

I stopped suddenly and she took a step ahead of me before she crossed her arms like a disappointed mother. "Ash, Angelia is Shepard's sister. She's the only family Angie's got left and she's going to try her damndest to bring her back," I put both hands on Ashley's shoulders and she let both arms fall to her sides and looked me in the eye.

"If it'll get Shepard back, I'll help," Ashley nodded with cold resolve. "How's she doing?" she whispered softly and I smiled. Ash: always thinking of others.

"She'll be a lot worse if she doesn't find Shepard, let's go tell her we're ready to leave when she is," I gave Ash a smile and walked with her to find Angelia.

* * *

><p>"No, Liara, I'm telling you it had to be at a 45 degree angle," Angelia was elbow to elbow to the Assari doctor as I sat in a chair in the corner of the room to stay out of the way. "My baby won't crash on top of Fiona," Angie showed Liara something on the console they were working on. I'd lost track of the time, or how long they'd been working on it, but it was too long for me.<p>

"Yes, of course, but you must take for account the atmosphere, or weather of-"

"Yeah, I know," Angelia sighed heavily and kept working with Liara. I knew what that sigh meant though, she wanted to screw logic and run out on that planet to save Shepard. They couldn't do that without knowing where she was though. Every second that passes, the more likely it is that Fiona Shepard was dead. I may have been an idiot, but I wasn't deaf.

"Liara, can you go get another round of coffee? Jace is asleep and my eyelids want to follow," she laughed, but it was forced and not at all her laugh. She thought I was asleep but I was really eavesdropping.

"Of course, I could use some myself," Liara excused herself politely as always. When Liara wasn't being polite, she was a stuttering mess. She and Angie got along just fine though and Liara grew comfortable around Angie; another reason for me to pretend to sleep, they could work better with me asleep and I could still be involved in some way.

I heard Angie sigh again and sit down, I could see her pulling back her hair in frustration, and this time she tied it back for good, out the corner of my eye. I was about to "wake up" but I heard the door across the room open again, Liara must be fast.

"Hey." Liara didn't sound like a man…Who was it then? Kaidan? Or Joker?

"Hey yourself Moreau," Angie responded. So it was Joker! What's that rat doing? "How's your arm?"

"Fine…How's the Commander?" he asked just as briskly as she did. If I wasn't pretending to be asleep I'd break a few of that cripples bones myself, yet, Angie just snorted. I'd give a shiny penny to be able to open my eyes without the suspicion of being awake. Times like these, I wished I slept with my eyes open.

"I'll get 'er back Moreau," she sounded so shaken. I had no doubt it was Joker's idea to stay on the damn Normandy; Angelia wouldn't stay on there to die, not like her father.

"We gonna get those rock flying bastards next?" Joker said. I could respect the man more if he started with that, not that bullshit about Shepard, Jesus.

"You can bet your crippled ass we are," Angie pounded something on the table in anger and pride. If things weren't so tense, I'm sure Kaidan would have called Angie "Little Shepard." It would earn him a punch, probably to the groin, but it'd be worth it.

"But for now, get your ass to bed," she dismissed him and I could hear the console beeping and knew she was going straight back to work.

"Always trying to get me into bed Lieutenant!" Joker snorted and then left, the door hissing in confirmation to that. Now I just didn't want to hear that. Angie sighed and I severly hoped to all the gods, even alien, that she wasn't staring off after him. That was just too cheesy for me, but I wouldn't doubt it considering she loved to watch old romance movie back on Earth.

"Jason! Get up! C'mon, move ya little booger," Angie kicked me and I joldted up.

"What!" I pretended to be disoriented. She simply folded her arms and pointed to where Joker had previously came in and left. I nodded and patted her shoulder on the way out. Watch out for who you fall for, Angie, I shook my head leaving her to work.

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies," Jason sat down next to Angelia and grasped her shoulder, "Let's get this show on the road!" We were prepared to leave the cargo bay of the SSV Colarado after a fortnight of no sleep and endless nights with Angelia by my side. She refused to let anyone else on the shuttle, even Kaidan, who wasn't talking to her. I silently thanked her for letting me come, I cared deeply for Shepard, but she didn't know that. I still did not understand how open Angelia was with me, the other crew members still looked at me with unease every now and again, excluding Shepard of course. Angelia was different from other humans, that much was obvious.<p>

I could also tell that since Shepard was gone she has started acting more and more like her sister. Perhaps this is how Shepard used to be before the Blutz, or Eden Prime, or perhaps Angelia just takes stregth and comfort in the personality of her sister. Of course, I was no expert on humans and was still foreign to their behavior.

Yet, even I could see that Angelia shared more than eyes with her sister. She was cold, hard, and confident at this moment. She looked like Shepard, arriving at a mission site. Like Shepard she was strong, bold, and beautiful. The only real difference I saw between the two was my love for Shepard, but I was too late. Alenko got to her and I was too shy to admit my feelings.

"Liara," Angelia looked back at me suddenly. She gave the controls to Jason who was now flying the spacecraft.

"Yes?" I turned my head to look at Angelia's vibrant green eyes. She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, sitting down beside me. I involentarily took in a sharp intake of air. It had been a very long time since I had any physical contact with people. It was nice.

"Thank you," her grip tightened on my hand reassuringly, "It means a lot for you to be here, Liara."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "There's no where else I'd rather be," I patted the hand on top of my own. It was a gesture I learned from Shepard when my mother killed herself.

"Well lucky for you T'soni, we're here," Jason announced. Looking out the front windows I could see that he was right. We were landing on the planet already, I didn't know if I was ready to find Shepard, dead or alive, but we couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Angelia was already standing up and was staring at Jason with the still passion that seemed to flow through the Shepard blood-line. Something seemed to pass between the two because Jason nodded and put on his helmet to step out of the vehical. That just left Angelia and me.

"Liara, I know you…_care_… for my sister, and I want to thank you. Even if she didn't-"

I could feel the already rapid beat of my heart growing faster in embarressment. Was it that obvious? I couldn't believe I could be so dense sometimes and always in front of a Shepard too! "Angelia! I-I…" What could I say that didn't push my foot further into my mouth?

"Oh come on Liara," Angelia finally met my eyes and I quieted. It was as if only those eyes could stop me from shoving my foot into my mouth all the time. "Jeff and me listened in on every debreifing after every mission. You've got the hots for my sister, and bad," Angelia finished the embarressing accusation with a smile.

"I appreciate you not telling anyone about this," I sighed painfully. Why try to hide what was true? Especially to Angelia.

"No problem Liara," Angelia smiled. "Besides, I think you'd be a great sister-in-law, if only my sister swung that way." Angleia was silent for a moment and I knew she was thinking, or remembering something. This had to be why she never questioned my help; she knew how deeply I cared for Shepard and I wasn't angry like Kaidan. I just hoped that Shepard is still alive.

"Come on, we've already delayed for too long," Angelia held out a petite hand. I grabbed it and she hauled me to my feet and then put on her helmet. I followed her example, which she made sure of, and we took our first stop on Shepard's grave together.

* * *

><p>Giant rocks littered the brown terrain as if an almighty beast just threw them around lazily, like collosal play things. The Normandy stood out from the brown planet around it, even in its current state. The three figures stood amid its rubble, feeling like survivors that just climed out of the rotting warship that was once the beauty, Normandy.<p>

No one spoke during this time. The trio was giving a moment of silence to those lost. Giving a moment of silence to their Commander. Their Commander that crash landed .56 kilometers away from the Normandy's graveyard. Only the quiet tinkling of metal could be heard as the wind brushed past the handful of dog-tags, belonging to the Normandy crew, that Angelia Shepard clutched tightly in one hand.

Then the moment of silence was over and they left the wreckage of the Normandy in quiet. The only thing they could hear were their confident footsteps being ecoed by their own shallow breathing.

As soon as they could see something other than brown rock, the three scrambled to the black spec of N7 armor. Commander Shepard's little sister dropped to her knees in front of a black helmet with a distinct red stripe in the middle of it. She may have looked around desperately clutching the helmet to her chest, but she already knew that her sister would not be found. _Someone took Shepard. _

Angelia didn't know who did it, but she stood, hands shaking, and decided that she was going to take it upon herself and kill whoever was responsible.

* * *

><p>"Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel, will have a memorial built in her honor after what happened at the Blitz," an older woman wearing far too much make-up in an attempt to make her look younger announced. I closed my eyes, blocking out the sound of this irrational woman. No one would listen to Liara and me. Fiona wasn't dead. She couldn't be….but she was. It took Liara and me two months, two months that my mother had used to set up Fiona's funeral, to track down where my sister's body was.<p>

The Shadow Broker had not given her up easily, but that didn't matter to me and I helped Liara get her back. Only to find out, that my sister really was dead. The Shadow Broker hadn't just stolen her broken body, but her life. I didn't get a chance to look at the body, Fiona was wrapped securely in a metal body bag.

I didn't get a chance to look at her body because I was too busy selling it to the devil, Cerberus. Or more specifically, The Illusive Man. The organization responsible for our father's plane crash and I begrudgingly agreed. My parents, sister, and the Alliance drilled hating Cerberus into my bones, but how bad could they be if they wanted to help my sister? Help rebuild her…if I were my regular self I would have said something funny about The Six Million Dollar Man and how Cerberus "has the technology."

Liara felt the same way I did about handing my sister over to Cerberus, like a traitor. So she vowed to me that she would get back at the Shadow Broker. No matter how hard I tried to convince her, she never listened to me.

I kept in close contact with Liara, she was about the only person that would speak with me. Garrus almost immediately dropped out and under any radar known, except Liara's. She said he was on Omega. I put two and two together and figured that next time I spotted Garrus I'd call out Archangel and see if he'd turn.

Tali and Ash kept constant contact as well, always updating me on things. Tali was able to complete her Pilgrimage and was a very important member of her crew. Ash's little sister graduated recently and Ash was promoted. I told them both how proud I was, but was careful not to tell them too much of what I was up to. I focused on what they were doing and encouraged them to do more.

Wrex was back on Tuchaka, trying to make clan Urdnot as powerful as when he left. The only reason we didn't have constant contact was the sand storms raging above his home. I was touched by one of his late reply's; however, he had said "After Virmire I don't doubt your fighting, join the Alliance as a soldier, or join me for your own sake!" I simply replied that he must have beend drinking, but it put a smile on my face, for a while at least.

As for Jeff, I just _couldn't_ send him a friendly message. Not a "hey" or a "how bout a game of poker." I considered a quick, "my sister's dead and I'm in depression, save me," but decided against it. Everytime I got in front of the keyboard I felt tears threatening to come up and pushed them back down. No way was I going to cry over sending a message to Jeff. Maybe it had something to do with Fiona's funeral…

_Everyone was wearing black and looking morbid. None of the soldiers that attended cried, not even my mother. None of the alien crew was allowed to come because of mother. I begged her, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wouldn't even let Fiona's friends come to her funeral because the Alliance disapproved. Goddammit it all. _

_I looked across the room at Kaidan, who had been staring at me. I could see heart break in his eyes and I wished so badly that I could help him. That I could tell him that Fiona was coming back, but he would just have to wait and everything would be fine. I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs in the room, but I didn't. Instead, I stayed silent and Kaidan looked back down. _

_I hated this. I had to lie to everyone to help Cerberus…and myself. _

_After the ceremony, there were drinks and food served, but no one wanted any. No one laughed about their time with Fiona, or old memories, but was silent, lost in their own personal memories of Fiona Shepard. I had already explained to everyony, after not finding Fiona's body, that she was taken, but no one would listen. That's when Cerberus came in the picture. Liara and I had found her body not but a week before the funeral and she was already in Cerberus's hands. _

_I tried talking to Mom, but she didn't want to hear it. "Mom," I pulled her into a side room. It was the first time we had been alone since I was a babe. "I…I'm sorry," I changed my mind the last second and hung my head in shame. "If I hadn't stayed, this wouldn't have happened," I murmured quietly. I often avoided the thought, but I suppose Mother deserved to know this if I couldn't tell her about Cerberus. _

_I looked up, hesitantly through the mascara Amy glomped on me, but I couldn't read my mother's face. I was already self concious about the too-tight black dress Amy sqeezed me into and my neatly curled hair, but my mother was able to scrutinize me even further. "I should have know," she spit out. _

_I withdralled from her in horror; how could my own mother blame it on me? But it was my own fault, wasn't it? "Fiona decided to go down with her ship! And she will come back-"_

_Before I could even finish the sentence, she hit me with a force the made me stumble backwards a few steps. I clutched my injured cheek and felt fresh steaming tears cloud my vision as my cheek tingled with the pain. It was like she hit my very _pride_. _

_She stormed out off the room when I didn't say anything, like_ I_ had been in the wrong. I clamped my hand tightly over my mouth in horror. My mother had just slapped me at my sister's funeral, blaming her death on me instead of comforting me and telling me it was alright. I gave myself enough guilt, so much so that I couldn't sleep at night, but no, that wasn't enough for Hannah Shepard. _

_I heard a familiar shuffle and snapped my head in the direction of the door. Jeff was standing there, staring at me with his head cocked to the side in question. Had he seen it? The tears were about to burst and I wasn't going to stay and let him see my like that. It was too embarressing. _

_I made a quick exit from the funeral with Kyle while Jason, Uncle Tommy, Amy, and Brandon stayed inside. Kyle brought out his cigarettes and I was just heart broken enough to take a long drag. I did that occasionally, when things were down and one of my closest friends didn't mind. _

I hated to think about the funeral and that was a few months ago, I just couldn't stand what Hannah had done and how Jeff had looked at me. In the six months since the Normandy was attacked, I had become a new person, or so it seemed. I didn't laugh at Jace's jokes, I didn't want to go out, I didn't want to drink, I only wanted to work, train, and sleep (something that I couldn't do no matter how hard I tried).

Work for who, was the question; I wanted to go straight back to work, but like Jeff, the Alliance grounded me. I was furious and left the next day, but not without giving Anderson a piece of my mind. Like always, he said he understood, but he could do nothing. It was sickening how easy it was to go with Cerberus.

The Illusive Man, Timmy as I now called him, was more than happy to welcome me into Cerberus. Except for a thousand regulations and such that I would have to follow; with good reason of course, Timmy always reminded me. He finally gave me the upgraded implants I so desperately needed. An L5, state of the arc, and let more of my biotic energy flow. The doctors from Cerberus said that my L3 implant was trying to downgrade my biotic strength and therefor it often backfired itself on me, breaking my bones.

It felt good to use my biotics and Jace constantly trained with me. I was already stronger than him and we started boxing like we were kids again. It kept my mind off things I didn't want to talk about. Mainly: Fiona, Jeff, and the Normandy.

I had plenty of things to keep my mind off of that though; Timmy had set me up with many assignments, most of them having to do with resources that Fiona will have once she's back. I was not only doing muscle jobs with Jace at my back and Kyle flying the ship, I was also designing the new and improved ship that Fiona will name, but I didn't doubt that she would name her after my original baby. After all, that is what I was designing her after; she will be The Normandy SR2. Timmy invited me to fly the ship, like I longed too for so long. I denied.

I did suggest Jeff, however, as well as many other respectful people to work on the case. A few people who publically spoke out against the council for not helping me, like Kenneth Donelly and Gabriella Daniels for example. Others Timmy called upon himself, but I had Liara check up on them for me. I approved of everyone…well, almost everyone. Miranda Lawson, a loyal member of Cerberus and Timmy's right hand man was a bigger bitch than my sister. I could tell they were going to get along swimmingly.

So, for the past three months I've been working for Cerberus night and day. Jace was finally able to convince me that I needed some shore leave on Earth, but I only did it so I could see Earth again. I missed being home. Timmy had been extremely impressed with my work ethic as well as my biotic power and said I deserved time off. Miranda often tried to pry questions out of me about Fiona, but I always glared at her and replied, "If you did your job right, you'd be able to ask her yourself right now."

I tore my eyes open so I would stop remembering, this is why I didn't want shore leave. Sighing, I grabbed the remote and turned it off before throwing it across the room. Didn't want to know about the news anyway.

"That's it!" Jace yelled coming into the room, or rather stomped into the room. I stared blankly at him from Kyle's couch, I hadn't seen Jace this angry since that female Batarian turned him down on a dare. "You're going to get off that couch, Amy's going to get you ready, then we're going out!" Jace pointed to the door to emphasize _out. _

Looking over Jace's shoulder, I saw a petite and smiling Amy ready to go with an outfit in one hand and make-up essentials in the other. I looked towards the door and wondered if I could make it out of here before Jace could catch me. To stop that train of thought he took a slow step in front of me, making any escape route impossible.

"Why?" I groaned. "This is supposed to me my shore leave, not my friends taking me out to get drunk off my ass. I don't want to go ou-" I whinned and Jace's face got all the more serious before finally hearing enough.

"That's just it Angie!" He shouted. "You don't want to go out! You love going out! We _will_ have a good time, alright?" he yanked me up and I unwillingly followed him to the bathroom. I dragged my feet with each step, but he was bigger than me and I didn't feel like fighting my best friend over this. He left and Amy quickly filled his place and she closed the door gently.

She was so tiny, everytime I hugged her I worried if I was going to break her in half. Now when you usually picture a petite girl, she's usually short and very skinny. Amy was extremely skinny, which is why I worried about her eating constantly, but she was taller than me. The boys always laughed at me for being the shortest while Amy's so tiny already, but Amy didn't have a nice ass like I did so I knew I was the true winner.

She just smiled sweetly, like always, I wondered why she wanted to join the Alliance in the first place. She loved arts and crafts (not to mention dressing me up) so much more than flying. I always try to pry it out of her but she simply looks at Brandon, her cousin, and shakes her head, dismissing me with nothing but a "nevermind." The way she said it always reminded me of my father or Fiona saying "I'll tell you when you're older," which just infuriated me because Amy and me were the same age.

Amy's appearance did go rather well with her "happy-go-lucky, little girl" attitude, however. Large brown eyes fit in well with her light brown hair, always cut short in a pixie style. To be truthful she sort of reminded me of my mother; if my mother smiled and acted fun and like a real person instead of a soldier 24/7.

"Sit down, girly," Amy said, smiling, she did so love dressing me up every chance she got. I obligued if only for Jace forcing me to do this. If he wasn't here, I'd bolt right out of the window.

"Yeah," I sighed, sitting on the toilet. I knew the routine. "What will I be looking like tonight?" I asked lousily. Amy usually dressed in bright colors, with losts of patters; not my kind of thing, if you couldn't tell.

"Well, Kyle suggested leather, or something equally 'badass'" she used her fingers as quotes around the word "badass." I never couuld get over how little she cussed compared to the rest of our group. When she did, she was usually quoting something had said previously. "Since we're going to a club and all," she prattled on. I was too busy biting my lip to keep myself from laughing at how awkwardly she said badass to pay attention to what she was saying as she started to make my hair managable. I don't know how I did it, but I kept the laughter in.

* * *

><p>Walking into the club, I smelt sweat and boose, it felt all too familiar for a club I've never been to, not to mention even heard of before. Looking around, I was almost surprised to see human dancers instead of Asari. Alright, maybe Jace had a point afterall, it'd been a while since I was in a club back on Earth. Maybe I'd get a nice buzz, or hammered off my ass.<p>

I looked over to the dance floor next; people were doing various dance moves to the deep booming of music. I felt no urge to join the well dressed humans though. Maybe I really did just need to get drunk off my ass? Amy would be disappointed if I threw up on my skin tight clothes, I bet. The only baggy things on me were my boots and leather jacket. Amy put me into a tight red shirt to "bring out my eyes."

The only part that I didn't particularly like was the ten pounds of cover up- Amy applied to over power my frekles so she could put that one piece of hair that always liked to fall up into place with the rest of my (now calm and soft) hair. I didn't feel like myself, but maybe that's just what Amy intended to make me feel better.

Jace, Amy, and Brandon fit in well together and quickly fled to the dance floor. It was Kyle who stayed by my side. He was never one for dancing though and he certainly didn't fit in anywhere. He was all about his black leather, fo-hawk, and painted nals. On top of all that, he loved pericings and had quite a few of them.

"Come on, Ladybug," he put an arm around my shoulders and led me to the bar. He always knew how to cheer me up, when Jace couldn't of course. "We'll drink until we can't hold anything in our stomachs then blame the mess on goody-two-shoes-Brandon, over there," he grinned and I chuckled, shaking my head.

We sat down at the bar together and the bartender gave us a couple of beers, I was never one for hard liquoir, reminded me of cough syrup. "Don't know why we came out to do this, we could party much better at my place," Kyle shrugged, looking at something over on the dance floor. I had a creeping suspicion that he was staring at Amy and certainly didn't want to be babysitting me. "Not to mention get drunker," he continied to prattle on.

I decided to take a peak at exaclty what, or whom he was staring at. Sure enough I saw many men dancing around Amy, all of which wasn't exactly appropriate. "Go," I turned back around to finish my beer.

"What?" Kyle looked back at me, blinking his eyes. God, he was stupid sometimes. Would he never get the courage to ask Amy out? I knew he had the hots for her. I think the only thing standing in his way was Brandon, and he could easily be taken care of.

"Go," I gestured to Amy. "I'll be fine, getting drunk over here." He took a good look at me before smiling and giving a small thanks. He rushed off and onto the dance floor, where I lost track of him. So much for standing by my side, I smiled bitterly at the thought. He deserved to have some fun, even if I didn't want to have any.

I don't know how long I sat there, getting hammered, but it took a while for the bottles to build up. Even then I was only tipsy; beer just couldn't get me as drunk as those fancy hard liqoirs could, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Don't you think you should slow down, chicka?" I deep voice found its way into my ear. I only had to turn ever so slightly to see tons of muscle that had slapped itself onto this mocha colored man. Damn! He was huge!

"And how is that your business?" I managed to sound some what sober as I turned back to my drink and he leaned closer to me, laying one giant arm on the bar table. His shirt was skin tight, but not on purpose; it'd be a crime to show off those muscles. I looked him up and down, there was something about how he was dressed that rang a bell, but my mind buzzed too loudly for me to figure out why.

"Just lookin' out for a senorita," he put up a hand in defense. I smiled and nodded, forgiving him for inturupting my slow way into drunken-ness. "Names James," he took one of my beers and took a long chug out of it.

"Well James, are you trying to take advantage of a young lady?" I put my head on my hand with some luck. He just gapped at me and I had to fight a bark of laugter that wanted to spill from my lips. Instead, I kept my cool smile, afraid to show my teeth in case my famous lop-sided grin wanted to make an appearance.

"You flirting with me, chikca?" he raised an eyebrow and nudged with his big, powerful arm. I laughed, because I did _not_ giggle and had to grab a quick hold of his arm so I didn't fly off the barstool. "Cause I'm not so sure you wanna get caught up with an Alliance marine," he said matter-of-factly, as if it were a threat. I knew better though, it was a line to impress me. With all family members being marines I didn't particularly care for that however.

"You been in space?" I asked, keeping a smirk on my face. He could see it and looked confused to say the least. I'm sure that line get's all the ladies, I nearly laughed at myself, but he nodded all the same. "Well, well, I s'pose you do have a use for those bolders you call arms. You got any stories?" I leaned against the bar.

"Sure," he smiled smugly to which I raised a drunken eyebrow. "Maybe I can tell 'em to ya somewhere…private, if your game?"

"Oh, I'm game," I nodded and tried standing on my own. Everything was blurry and I think I stumbled, but before I fell, a delightfully warm arm snaked its way around my waist. I shivered despite it being so _warm_ in here. "Lead the way," I purred to James. He obliged of course, but that didn't stop him from chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>;D You guys know who James is? huh?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Alrighty, a short chapter, but I think I should be able to maintain one chapter a week. ^^; at least for a little while. _

* * *

><p>I woke up by myself for once, instead of Jace jumping on my bed; stretched out like a cat and smiled at the warm sunlight on my face. Upon opening my eyes, however, that smile was gone. I was not in Kyle's appartment, I was in a stranger's bed…naked. I tried remembering anything from the night before but only got blurrs of things I wouldn't be proud to tell my mother about. Oh god….where were my clothes?<p>

I wrapped the covers of the large bed around myself as I searched for my clothes. Where ever James was, it wasn't it the bedroom. It looked as if a little hurricane made its way through here, but I think that was mostly from us, the night before. I found stuff thrown about all over, but none of it was mine.

I had to search the appartment more, but I was stark ass naked, and didn't know where James was. Leave it to me to get myself stuck in a situation like this. I slowly crept out of what had to be the master bedroom and saw James in the middle of the kitchen, cooking. It would have been completely normal, just a man making some breakfast, but for some reason his bulging muscles put me off and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the sudden burst of laughter.

Sure enough, he looked up at me and smiled, "Eh, chicka, you hungry?" He motioned to the scrambled eggs he was currently stirring in a pan.

I walked further into the living room and nodded, still on the look out for my clothes. He looked at the couch and I smiled in thanks. "Sure am," I smiled happily at the smell of food that was being cooked. The best thing about being back on Earth: the warm meals. Being a biotic, I needed more food anyways, but its been a while since I had some _actual_ food. Kyle was not a gracious host and let us fend for ourselves.

I picked up my clothes and wondered if I should go back to the room to change, but decided against it at the last minute. He'd already seen me naked, what the hell, right? I did turn around to change though, I wasn't that confident. I still often thought of myself as the small, nerdy kid.

"I haven't had a warm meal in ages, not since being back on leave anyways," I said while taking off my make-shift toga. I pulled on my panties and fumbled with the bra, I was used to sport bras of late. James stayed quiet for a minute and I silently wondered why, it was just small talk.

"Leave? As in shore leave?" he asked. Oh shit. I knew I did something wrong. I didn't want an Alliance officer knowing that I was here did I? I had tried staying out and under the radar of anything remotely related to the Alliance; they wanted to keep a close eye out on me.

"Uh…yeah, I'm a pilot," I shrugged off his question as if I wasn't trying to hide anything. I was a lousy liar, in my opinion anyways, others just assumed I was telling the truth. I usually did in the end anyways, but blurted it out in the middle of them talking and me feeling guilty instead of listening.

"And…is there a story behind that Normandy tatoo of yours?" I saw him lean against the counter, watching me. I usually would have blushed, but I was different and just smiled.

"Sure is," I slid on my leather jacket, forgetting the tight excuse for a shirt on purpose. "Maybe I'll tell it to you some time," I turned back around and smirked. James was a smartass marine, and I'd been with a few guys like him. None of which I ever brought home though. Jace always made fun of me for it, but I just shrugged and kept my mouth shut. I was determined not to bring home a man from the Alliance. I wasn't going to be like Mom and Dad.

"Playing hard to get chicka?" he put on a smirk of his own and grinned. His spanish accent only seemed to jump out at a few easy to learn spanish.

"Maybe," I flirted right back. Maybe I could have a little more fun with this marine? I figured it couldn't hurt as long as I was careful and didn't reveal too much regarding who I was working for, or Fiona.


	12. Chapter 12

_Long awaited, but I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Things actually seemed to resemble normal again after meeting Mister James Vega. He was kind of like a new constant in my life. I reserved shore leave on Earth more and I no longer stayed at Kyle's apartment when on Earth (much to Jace's dismay). I don't know how it was possible for James and me to develop a relationship relying on sex, but we did and he didn't complain. Now, I still kept him at arm's length when things got too personal, but he never pushed or pried and I appreciated it. I never talked about what I did, or who I worked for, just that I resigned from the Alliance because they grounded me. I also never told him that I was Angelia Shepard: little sister of the Savior of the Citadel. He'd grown accustomed to calling me a small variety of nicknames. He didn't seem satisfied with "shorty" after I stared up at him like he was crazy so he reverted back to Chicka for the time being. I thought about telling him to call me Ladybug, but refrained myself.<p>

Currently I was going over the Normandy's design on my laptop; James was doing something in the other room, probably working out. I'd already looked through Timmy's recruitment forms for the Normandy's crew, but I decided to make a few changes here and there. I refused to pilot the Normandy still and told Timmy that I'd be better as his muscle and inside brains. Instead, Jeff took my place easily, but something was missing...Jeff was never a people person; he preferred staying up late in the bridge all by himself, but he tolerated me. Even with all the back-ups, Jeff didn't talk much to anyone that wasn't Doctor Chakwas or me. Sure he'd talk to some of the crew members Fiona picked up, but he wasn't close to any of them. Maybe a VI would keep him company, but I knew that wasn't personal enough to satisfy me.

I sighed, looking over more forms. I didn't trust Timmy and I'd be stupid to considering all the under the table deals I've had to deal with for him. I'd need someone to watch after things for me. I sent Timmy a suggestion for the future co-pilot of the Normandy: Kyle Rodgers. Kyle just didn't know it yet…I'm sure he'd be okay with it.

"What's up Chicka?" James asked while walking through the bedroom and going into the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the pillows I piled up before diving shoulder deep into work. Jace would've killed me if he found out.

"Tech stuff," I mused. Wasn't completely a lie; I hadn't _lied_ to James, but I hadn't told him the truth either. I couldn't afford to tell him the truth so I decided to keep him in the dark. This way he wouldn't get too close to me, right? I still felt bad about not telling him the truth, he was a good guy. A big flirt with muscles to match, but a gentleman underneath it all, sure, _and_ he cooked. Maybe in a different time I'd consider him a keeper and open up to him. As it was he didn't get to know the real me underneath all the grief and stress.

"Eh, right," he nodded. "Tech's not really my thing." He went on to rub the back of his head. I smiled because he was just like Jason in that regard. Not to say that they were stupid, but…they certainly view brawns before brains. Alright, so yeah, they're kind of idiots.

I shut my laptop and made my way over to James. He smiled and dropped the towel around his neck on an end table so I could wrap my arms around his beefed up neck. In return he wrapped his giant arms around my waist. He was warm and comfortable and I could just get away from Cerberus here.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I sighed inwardly at the orange light of my omni-tool demanding my attention. I was supposed to leave tomorrow, but apparently Timmy couldn't wait. I pulled away from James and who whined and pulled at my shirt. I slapped his hand away and answered the message with a tap of a finger and a responding _boop._

"Hey Ange, Timmy wants us to head up today, says it's important," Jace said over the sound of Kyle's swearing in the background.

"Kay, be there in a bit," I sighed. Timmy couldn't give me an extra day? Yeah right, I think a certain Miranda Lawson is to blame. She says I'm not trustworthy, but she's the Cerberus bitch. I hung up before Jace could make any remark about James, he's already tried that twice now and I plan on killing him if he tries it again. I'd hate to have to kill my best friend.

"Work?" I could practically hear his eyebrow rise. I smiled apologetically and started to dash around the room, packing my essentials.

"Yeah, you know how I was supposed to leave tomorrow? Well, apparently it's tomorrow," I shrugged. "Who knew?" He smiled which I was grateful for, and I pecked him on the cheek. He needed to shave; I thought offhandedly as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I'll be back before you know it," I called before leaving. That was another half-truth of course. It'd be at least a few months before I'd see him again. Perhaps he knew about my half-truths and that's why he didn't question me.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to our ship: _Barbosa_. Needless to say, Kyle named the Cerberus vessel without my permission. I guess it didn't really matter anyways; Barbosa was really Kyle's baby. My heart would always belong to the Normandy. Of course I did start calling Kyle Black Beard when he was piloting Jace and me somewhere.

"Took you long enough," Kyle threw his hands in the air once I came aboard. "I told Jace we should leave without you!"

"Why what's going on?" I shouldered my bag of essentials and looked at Kyle and Jace questioningly. Kyle was usually calm and snarky, not uptight. Jace sighed when Kyle looked like he was going to throw a fit and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The Illusive Man wants us to pick up someone for him..." I raised an eyebrow. That couldn't be it, not unless this "someone" was a mad Krogan or something. Otherwise Kyle wouldn't be acting up like this.

"That's all? Does he have superpowers or something?" I laughed. Jace smiled, but didn't seem very amused.

"His name's Kai Leng, Angie," Jace began, "He used to be N7, until he joined Cerberus. Now he's the Illusive Man's right hand man."

"Then why do we need to play babysitter?"

"That creep's on Omega and got himself into some trouble. He should be able to get himself out if he's so great," Kyle sneered. "But nooo! Timmy wants you to help a poor assassin out." Kyle rolled his eyes and searched his pockets for his cigarettes. That bad habit of his acted up whenever he got particularly nervous. He found them and sure enough stuck one in his mouth and lit it up.

"Alright, we'll be careful Mom," I smiled playfully at Kyle. He let out a bark of laughter as well as a puff of smoke. "Like you said, if this guy was such a big shot, then why's he in trouble? Doesn't add up, does it?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Fine, your right, I'm over reacting, whatever." He made his way through the small piloting bay and Jace followed me through the ship to the crew quarters downstairs. He leaned against the counter as Kyle announced, "ETA 3 hours."

I started to make coffee, the smell always had a way to calm me down, or help me think. I think it started when my dad used to make it every morning. I waited for the almost black liquid to fill the coffee pot and opened my omni-tool to look up this Kai Leng myself.

Timmy would most likely be alerted to my curiosity, but he was used to my tampering. He allowed it because it wasn't harmful to Cerberus; it also didn't hurt to understand the reason for your orders or missions. I put in a source for all notable achievements in my omni-tool to cut time; immediately many results neatly filed themselves onto the screen. I tapped the first file.

_Lieutenant Leng, Kai: An acceptable solder and a master of close combat. He was enlisted until—_

_File corrupted_

_File rebutted _

_-Until Leng was jailed for—_

_File corrupted_

_File rebuttal failed_

_File lost_

I sighed and tried looking for the other files on Kai Leng. I couldn't get into those files without my thick rimmed glasses that I hated; the print of the codes was too small. I tried clicking on another link to Kai Leng.

_File corrupted_

_File rebuttel failed_

_Asking for identification_

That was never a good sign, fine, I get the picture Timmy; Kai Leng is not to be messed with. I might not heed the warning, but Timmy wanted to be heard and I heard him loud and clear. When it came to actually listening however…

"Come on Jace," I quickly poored my cup of coffee and started heading back up to the cockpit," Let's get to work."

"Alright, you nerd, I'll get the team set up," he laughed and left to get some Cerberus muscle named Phillip. He was usually quiet around me, but I know Jace and he got along.

Kyle was leaning back in the pilot's seat casually pressing buttons. I would never understand how he operated the ship with sunglasses on; it wasn't even that bright in here. He didn't look cool either; he looked like he was trying to hide his eyes. Whenever I commented on it he would just laugh me off and comment on my frizzy hair that had a single piece always flopping down in my face.

"Move over, if you keep driving we'll never get there," I flicked the back of his head.

"No faster than you can get there," he shoved my back and into the co-pilots seat. I rolled my eyes and helped Kyle oversee the main criteria of Barbosa.

Omega: a pile of filth and criminals. More importantly Omega didn't look kindly on Cerberus; too many aliens lived on Omega to like humans anyhow. Luckily for my team and me that we didn't wear the standard Cerberus armor. We just wore faceless black armor so no one could place us. I was obviously wearing light armor, but God was it a pain. It was tight and barely protected a punch, let alone a bullet. Yet as Jace kept reminding me, that's what your shields are for. Jace and Phillip both wore medium/heavy armor. They liked to mix and match their armor so they could put more protection on their weakened spots. At least that's what Jace said; I think he just wanted his shoulders to look bolder so he could pick up chicks.

Barbosa docked without a problem and Kyle would oversee the ship and small crew while we were gone. "We'll be back soon, don't wait up Mom," Jace patted Kyle on the cheek before heading out the airlock. I followed Jace quietly as did Phillip; he never says more than a few words to me.

As soon as we stepped off Barbosa and onto Omega I could clearly see filth…everywhere. It was slightly appalling, but there were so many people scattering about. Whenever I was on a mission I loved seeing the different species. That's one of the things I miss most about the Normandy. Tali, Wrex, Garrus, Ash, Kaidan, Jeff…Fiona.

"Earth to Angie? You coming Ladybug?" Jace waited patiently for me. I nodded, smiling to reassure him and started leading the group myself. At least I didn't start crying when I thought of Fiona anymore. I think I was starting to get over my grief. How ironic for me to become accustomed to my sister's death right before she comes back to life. It wouldn't be too long now, only a few more months.

"Alright guy's, let's—"

"You! You're a Shepard right?" a nasty Batarian suddenly appeared and yelled into my face. I was never fond of Batarians since the Blitz when Fiona got seriously injured fighting thousands of Batarians herself. Everyone remembered her saving the day, but she didn't escape without a scar or two and that included socially.

"Depends on who's asking," I answered flatly. I knew that Batarians loved my sister about as much as she loved them; I wouldn't be surprised to find one trying to kill me here on Omega.

"Aria wants to speak with you. Now," he pointed straight ahead. There was a long line with bright pink lights all over the front of the place. _Afterlife. _Aria sounded familiar. She must be the big shot crime lord here on Omega. Surprising considering she's a woman, usually they're men.

I spared a quick look to Jace and Phillip who shrugged and looked back to the Batarian. "Alright, lead me to her."

We passed easily into Afterlife which made the long line of waiting aliens and human's alike start to wine and yell. Along the long hallway that lead to Afterlife were a few Batarians and Salarians lounging. You could hear and feel the boom of the music throughout the hallway.

As soon as the Batarian was close to the club's doorway the door opened and we were hit with the deep vibrations of the music. It was the type of music you could just lose yourself in all night, but we were here for work, not play. This was obviously the main floor of Afterlife; it was easy to tell that Afterlife had multiple floors thanks to the giant cylinder screen of Asari dancers that continued up and down.

People cleared their way for us as the Batarian pushed a few dancers to get the message across to the rest. This place really seemed alive compared to the Citadel bars; the dance floor was full, the Asari "dancers" had to climb on things and continue their dancing so others could dance on the floor. Plus the alcohol just flowed through here like air.

We went wound around a couple staircases until we were facing a single Asari sitting on a couch. She wasn't like the rest of her sister species' either; all girly or slutty. She looked at you as if she was your superior and she didn't care how high of rank you had, she was the only important one on Omega. Oh, now I remember hearing stories from Jace about Aria: dreaded Asari fighter that took Omega from some old Krogan Warlord.

"Angelia Shepard," Aria nodded. She was dressed in a revealing shirt with a white jacket on top. Leather pants and boots finished off the ensemble. Kyle would most likely describe her as a badass bitch.

A Batarian had stepped forward and started scanning me. For what I have no idea, you could clearly see my sniper rifle and pistol. He cleared me and I stepped forward to talk to Aria. She didn't bother to get up but instead motioned for me to sit beside her. Of course I distanced myself from the crime lord, but I wasn't overly worried about her. If she wanted me dead she would have had her Batarian body guards take care of me the moment I stepped onto Omega.

"I suppose you didn't invite me here just to talk about the weather…or lack thereof," I grinned my cocky crooked grin at her. I couldn't help it after she so politely invited me to her humble domain.

"No, I suppose I didn't. But _the Commander Shepard's_ little sister came on Omega and I found myself wondering, why? No one has seen you since you quit the Alliance and now here you are in a Cerberus vessel. Pretty big change just to visit Omega," She stood and walked with her back to me to the other end of the couch. She could see the whole bar of privileged people dancing and having fun. "No, you want something, everyone does." She turned around so I could see her strangely painted face. Like Liara's own, it made the illusion of eyebrows, but with a more intricate design folded in too. "What do you want, little Shepard?"

A chip on my shoulder from all the years that Fiona's, or my mother's shadow has cast over me over the years with a temper returns for a moment and I just about yell at her, but instead I smile and the anger is gone. If anything I'd take offense to being compared to my mother, but I knew she was comparing me to my sister. After she died just to save me and Jeff, well I was honored to be compared to my sister. "What do I want?" I leaned back on the sofa and crossed my legs to appear relaxed even though Aria made me anything but. "How about you tell me where I can find Archangel and I'll get The Illusive Man's right hand man off Omega."

Aria's non-eyebrow seemed to quirk upwards a bit at that. "The Illusive Man's right hand man?" Aria seemed to know everything here on Omega; she was kind of like an Information Broker. Liara had told me that shortly after becoming one herself. After that incident with the Shadow Broker she had wanted nothing more than to kill him for wanting to sell Fiona's body. I helped her out whenever she needed the extra help. It was strange how much she had changed since Fiona died, but then again wasn't I different as well? I must have been since I was here talking with a major crime lord; obviously not enough that I wouldn't ask about Garrus.

"Yeah," I smiled back at her. "Timmy's sent him up here and now he's in a bit of trouble. I'd appreciate it if you could tell me where I could find Archangel." I still hadn't been able to talk to Garrus since he disappeared and this Archangel guy appeared. I laughed at the idea of Garrus being such a noble hero because he had felt so strongly about getting down and dirty with the criminals we were trying to catch: mainly Saren. Fiona wouldn't stand for it though; she truly did bleed Alliance Navy Blue even with all that Spectre freedom.

Aria studied me and the boom of music almost seemed to be silent. "I've never met Archangel, but he seems to be pissing off the mercenaries one by one. I have heard that he has a date with some Blue Suns mercs down in one of Omega's slums. You'll have to find out more from there." She looked at me again like she was the greater one and I had no doubt of that. I couldn't help but wonder if she would treat my sister the same way, or if she would respect Fiona as many people did. Of course Fiona often caused those same people to shit themselves before they respected her.

"Right, well, nice meeting with you Aria," I nodded uncomfortably and stood up to go. Jace and Phillip were both nearby and eyeing Aria's heavily armed guards. "We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe we should," she nodded and left it at that. I doubted we would, but you never knew. I tossed her a quick grin and wink before going down the stairs and calmly walking out of Afterlipe with Phillip and Jace.

Jace and Phillip sopped walking after leaving Afterlife and looked at me like I was expected to explain just what went on in there. I shrugged and Jace rolled his eyes. If they wanted answers they'd at least need to ask the questions.

Surprisingly Phillip went first, "Why are we looking for this 'Archangel.' Shouldn't we be finding Kai Leng and then get off this rock?" The way Phillip wanted to leave I'd bet a million credits that he hated Omega. Cerberus never ceased to surprise me; they had just as many marine types as crazy-alien-killing types.

"Well, Phill," I said drawing out his name. I refused to say Phillip out loud, it simply sounded too nerdy. "I'm thinking this so-called 'Archangel' fellow is an old friend of Jace and me. I'm not 100%, but you are right about one thing: we need to find Kai Leng. We'll find Archangel, if we can, afterwards."

"I don't know an Archangel, Angie," Jace rubbed his chin trying to think thoughtfully.

"You'll see once we find him," I rolled my eyes and continued down the littered streets of Omega.

Kyle had sent me a map of Omega on my omni-tool so I could find where Kai Leng exactly was. The streets had become allies and sick people littered the streets as much as the garbage around here. A few of them even begged.

"You sure this is the right place Ladybug? I don't hear anything," Jace complained loudly. I studied my omni-tool harder. No this wasn't the place, but it was close by.

"It should be right through…her," I announced happily while punching in a code for a door to open. Three boop's later it revealed an empty room. Was this…?

"Ambush?" Jace voiced my own thoughts.

"If so, why ruin a perfectly fine trap?" I chuckled humorously. Jace barked a laugh before his hand started glowing a pretty blue-purple. He sent a small biotic field out into the empty room to try and trigger a trap. Usually when you triggered traps there were a bunch of angry enemies and where those were, Kia Leng was sure to be. But nothing was triggered and the blue-purple color just flew harmlessly into a wall. "That's convenient," I murmured. Taking my pistol out, I started to creep my way into the room just like I had seen Fiona do. Arms up, back straight, hair out of my face, and most importantly: a team you trust at your back.

Jace kept close by my side on my left while Phillip strayed back on my right. Still nothing. The rest of Omega was teeming to the brim with noise, people, illegal activities, and everything in-between, but here was just…silence. Not a calm peaceful quiet either; a heavy quiet that sat on your shoulders whispering that something's going to happen but you have no idea what it is.

"Let's keep going, but put your helmets on," I called out "Quietly." Every word echoed in this room. I had a feeling we'd find cameras ahead and I didn't want the Alliance to find out that I was working for Cerberus.

My hair was already up in a high ponytail which made things easy to manage. I slipped my helmet on and headed for the back wall. Sure enough there was a hallway leading deeper into this suffocating silent room. Kai Leng was going to be the death of me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Finally got this out, hope you enjoy. Thoughts would very much be appreciated. _

* * *

><p>The empty rooms only put me further on edge. My instinct told me I was going to be sorry if I kept going further into this death trap. Jace- as usual- was relaxed and didn't even bother to keep his gun out as we searched for Kai Leng. Phillip at least did that much for me. I grew tired of filthy wall after filthy wall on Omega.<p>

"Maybe Kai Leng finally handled things himself and went home?" Jace joked. I ignored him with a simple snort. Phillip himself sighed, but I knew he secretly liked the joke like myself.

I stopped moving and looked at the current room this strange sector of Omega led me to. It was filthy like the rest, but empty and silent. There was nothing in particular besides…the vents. "Maybe he's in the vents and that's why we can't see or hear him?"

"Where's the bad guys then?" Jace asked fidgeting with his suit.

"Up there with him," Phillip said quietly. I looked back at them; they were both tall, but not dangly like Kyle. They would never fit into the vents. Sighing, I strapped my pistol to my hip and started towards he vent.

"Gimme a hand getting up, I'll go in and you guys keep searching around this hellhole." They lifted me up by holding their hands together and letting me step on it as they lifted. I tried pulling off the vents opening, but it wouldn't budge, I started falling backwards, but Phillip caught me with a hand on my ass. It quickly retreated after I got settled and I thought better than to kick his face in. It was still embarrassing however, the cool atmosphere became hot and I knew my face was tomato red, and I thanked God I decided to wear my helmet so Jace couldn't taunt me with that much at least.

He laughed anyway and I felt a soft nudge directed at Phillip. I suppose it was good I wasn't heavy. "Watch were you touch Phillip," Jace laughed, "Angie's got herself a military tank for a boyfriend." I simply rolled my eyes, usually it bothered me when Jace made fun of me for seeing James, but it didn't. My strange relationship with him was sort of different, but I liked it—and him.

Instead I gripped the side of the vent and let my annoyance at Jace flare my biotics up and I was able to toss it towards Jace. At the same time I kicked off Jace's shoulder to climb up into the vents. I liked to think Phillip was smiling under his helmet. It wasn't time to think about joking anymore though. I was alone, in a dark hole. I knew I could do this so I stopped the frightening voice in the back of my head. Instead I pulled out my pistol and hooked a flashlight on it. The vents were noisy so it's not like I could put my ear to the wall and expect to find something. I started to go straight in an army crawl. There had to be a place to stand, I don't think a bunch of men could chase each other in here. I felt like I was hopelessly lost. How did Fiona do things like this for so long?

_Zwing!_

I flinched at the sound of a gunshot. I quickly crawled as fast as I could without making a sound. One shot and everything was silent. Was it Kai Leng? Or one of the targets? It wasn't shot at me at least. Heart pounding, I felt I was close to Kai Leng.

I fell silent and realized I was breathing heavily with excitement. I held my breath for a few seconds to hear clearly. Even that wasn't enough seeing as my heart was content to beat in my ears. A sudden flash, as black as the vents, entered my view and left me just as fast. The thing that amazed me was I didn't hear a sound. I started off after the black figure. I kept my light off now so I could catch them unaware; I didn't know if the black figure was a friend or foe.

I came near a vent like the one I was able to crawl in through; it cast a faint light on me and the tunnels. It didn't help, but made me feel safe as I assessed the darkness in front of me. A small thud was all the warning I had before I was being choked in the vents of Omega. I tried to kick or push them off me, but they were too strong. My throat and lungs started to burn and I couldn't see even with the help of the vent opening, my eyes were watering too much. I turned to a different tactic before I lost consciousness; I let my biotic energy flow through me and pulled us both backwards, out of the vents. It wasn't the smartest idea since my back hit the metal opening of the vent with all of my attackers weight with my own and applied biotic force.

We landed with a thud on the ground and my back felt like it was being cut with a dozen different razors. It was enough to get his grip off me and I kicked backwards while breathing in, sadly the vent opening followed me. I blinked away the tears of pain as I grabbed my pistol just in time to see a man in all black hurtling towards me. I was in a crouch position but when he slammed into me he put on forearm at my collarbone—which just so happened to be holding a sword—while he grabbed my wrist with his free hand and slammed it into the wall. I tried maintaining my firm grip, but he hit harder this time and I winced as my pistol dropped. I took a second to glare at my attacker. He had shaggy black hair and deep brown, unreadable eyes. His power scared me and I felt luck for the black helmet that covered all of my face and only showed my eyes.

I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I went for my hidden pistol in my boot instead; he must have figured as much because he stopped my arm by pushing it into the wall with his knee. His body was suddenly close to mine and I felt more trapped now than in the vents. This position was a bit too personal for me, which made me think of James. This was not the time!

I let my biotics flash threateningly, but this bastard didn't seem to take the hint. "Get off," I growled. Seeing the opening of the vent we came tumbling down with I hatched an idea. I picked up the vent opening with my biotics and sent it into my assailants back. He grunted, but didn't let go, so I sent it towards his head with all the force I could muster. He simply growled, but Jace said people lost focus when angry. Maybe annoying people is a good thing.

The knee jerk reaction was probably the worst thing you could do; there were many different ways to prevent it. Of course that's what I did obviously. With him holding my other leg and arm against the wall, I let him hold my weight while I tried to knee him in the groin. He let go of my left hand to grab my knee before I could make contact. Good thing too considering it would have been a biotic energized knee into his balls.

I let him grab for my other leg, supported fully by him and moved my biotics to my free left hand and threw a punch at him. Even without my biotics, that would have hurt; Fiona and Mom made me get self-defense lessons young. He staggered and I managed to kick him in the stomach to get space between us. I immediately ran to increase our distance. He could easily overpower me up close, but far away? No way. He was already upright again and not happy about his new bruise. To tell you the truth; I was happy he was still standing. That kick should've knocked him on his ass. I was able to pull my gun out of my boot this time to aim at him, but it was all for nothing. Three guys in Cerberus suits started tumbling out of the vents. Two of them started to attack the man in black with all kinds of flurry, dangerous moves. He took them on and I knew they were outmatched. I also realized they were woman; no man was that small or flexible.

The third woman flipped and summer-salted her way to me; it was a routine that would have put any gymnastic to shame. I started firing, but of course she had high tech shields. I didn't want her close either, but it seems like she wanted to be. She tried grabbing my neck and waist to pull me in for "the kill" but I dodged her. I punched her side and she flew back like the man in black should have done. I quickly threw overload at her shields to lower them at the least and started shooting again.

She spent little time flipping towards me. She tried catching my head between her legs to snap my neck. I ducked, but she expected it and hit my side. It felt like I was hit by a slow moving car. Not enough to kill me, but enough to knock all the air out of my lungs. She was really starting to piss me off. And where were Jace and Phillip anyways?

She threw herself at me again, this time with a sharm something in her hand. It reminded me of the sword the man in black held. He obviously wasn't with the girls though. So…he was Kai Leng? I blocked with my biotic shield this time and then hit her with the butt of my gun. She stumbled backwards and I took this as a chance to bring out my own sword: my omni-blade. It glowed orange and I stuck it through the front of her helmet. She slid to the ground soundlessly forevermore.

I looked up at Kai Leng and he was kicking one of his two assailants off of that flashy sword of his. I readied my gun just in case he decided to have a go at me again. He just turned and I left like a scared little girl; like when Fiona died.

"There you are," Jace's voice rang through the silence. I thanked whatever God would listen for the good timing of my best friend. And of course a trained gunman and fellow biotic named Phillip. "This our guy?" he gestured towards Kai Leng. I nodded and Kai Leng strode forward like an asari fasion model.

"You're late," he told Jace and Phillip casually with his smooth voice. Like he didn't just try to kill me or anything. I'm slightly surprised he didn't decide to be a salesmen because of that alone.

"Well looks like you two didn't need our help," Jace shrugged.

"No, _I _didn't," he said with malice in his voice. What the hell was his problem? First he attacked me, then he insults my fighting? Whatever, I still had Archangel to find.

"Phill, why don't you show Mr. Leng here to the ship? Since you didn't want to be apart of our errand anyway," I bit dryly at Phillip. This meeting with Kai Leng had put me into a foul mood.

"Yeah, we'll be back in no time," he patted Phillips shoulder and turned to walk out of this strange quiet hall on Omega.

Jace had the decency to wait until we were out of there and on the busy streets of Omega to ask. "So what was up with that guy?"

I wanted to tell him that Kai Leng was a crazy fool who tried to kill me then act like nothing happened, but…but something was not right about that. If he had wanted to kill me; I would be dead. As soon as I went for my second pistol, or distracted him with the knee jerk. He was really just testing me. Why? Was it because I was an agent for Timmy? Or because I was Fiona's Shepard's little sister? If he wanted to judge her by my example, he was going to be awfully disappointed.

"Nothing Jason. Lets just try to find Archangel, okay?"

"Why? I don't know the gu-"

"it might be Garrus!" I whispered sharply. Jace smiled and looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"I should've known! That old turrian bastard," he slapped his leg and laughed. Actually I was pretty sure Garrus was about as old as Kaidan, not old at all.

Aria had told me about the ambush and that it would happen soon; we spent too much time trying to find Kai Leng. Then I spent too much time fighting the bastard. I was afraid we'd end up missing the fight. But when you wander down to the lower levels of Omega, you're going to find some sort of fight.

Jace shoved me down to hide behind the nearest wall as soon as we heard the shots. I peaked around the corner and saw three turians with full body armor and helmets on. I'd bet one of these are at least fairly acquainted with Garrus.

On the other side, batarians were firing away like crazy. With all those eyes you'd think they'd be better at shooting. Luckily they hadn't seen Jace or me yet. I looked at Jace and he mimed out the sign for "scope out those mother fuckers." I nodded and Jace handed me his sniper rifle. I had left mine on the ship because of its heavy weight, now I was glad. I couldn't imagine fighting Kai Leng with a giant rifle on my back.

I looked through the scope and decided to narrow down on the smuggest bastard; he didn't even bother to find a place for cover. My helmet protected my ears from the sniper rifles quiet blast as the batarian's head exploded. That was all it took for the four eyed aliens to notice us. Jace never goofed off in a fight; he knew how mercenaries worked because he was a freelancer for a while before the Normandy and Saren happened. He jumped out, using his biotic barrier to stop the massive amount of ammo making their way through his shield as he crouched down next to the turians. I was able to knock out two more batarians in the meantime.

Jace's job was to provide a distraction so I could pick off the enemies one by one and that's exactly what he did. He ignored the cover he just acquired after talking to the turians. Jace was a pretty weak biotic with an L3, but I'd have his back in a second if he needed it. But against scum like these, the biotic help wasn't needed.

Since we now had a team of five we were able to wipe out the batarians in no time. After we all watched the last batarian drop—he made a strong fuss and then gurgled as he fell—the three turians then turned their guns on Jace and me. Jace was putting his gun up as I pushed down his arms. I understood; vigilantes on the run from just about every mercenary on Omega (and that was a lot) and to be careful with who they trusted. I dropped Jace's sniper rifle—he would reprimand me for it later—and started taking off my helmet.

I was hoping for a hind of recognition when I put my armored helmet under my arm and used my free hand to wipe my hair out of my face. Staring into the tinted glass of a bunch of turians strange helmets wasn't reassuring in the least.

"Here I thought Garrus took down all these big bad mercenaries all on his own," I shrugged and gave them my crooked grin.

"Angelia, almost didn't recognized you with a gun and armor on. Guess I shouldn't be surprised after Virmire," the middle turian stepped forward and removed his helmet to reveal Garrus Vakarian. I wasn't the only one who'd changed since Fiona died. He seemed older and more experienced, like a leader. Jeff might even say that Garrus finally got that stick out of his ass.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Wrex suggested the change. I would have been here earlier if I really believed Liara when she said Garrus was on Omega taking names and kicking ass."

Jace was silent until now, he was a slack jawed idiot at the best of times and he choose now to do it as well, he stepped forward grinning. "Can't believe you're still here. Let alone that 'stick up his—stuck to the rules Garrus is out here as a vigilante!" I very nearly slapped him for almost telling him that he used to have a stick up his ass.

"We wonder the same thing sometimes," one of the other turians nudged Garrus playfully. The other laughed and I thought that killing the dirtiest thugs on Omega was totally his style. He always did have a little bloodlust. Fiona saw it coming and tried to put a stop to it with Dr. Heart. Seems like Garrus found it easily enough though.

"How 'bout we all get some drinks, I'm buying," I offered. I wanted to catch up and get out of this stupid armor.

Garrus chuckled and nodded, "Sounds good. We'll get the rest of the gang and meet you at Afterlife."

"There are more of you? Now all those epic stories I've heard makes sense," I grinned my crooked smile for once. It made its appearances less these days.

Jace and I waved as we walked away and put my helmet back on. I didn't want anyone to recongnize me or trace me to Omega or Cerberus. Apparently Aria already did, but I have a reputation to uphold! I also needed to change badly. We found a bathroom and I simply put my armor in my bag and put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. I didn't particularly care about looking too presentable at the moment. Jace was dressed similarly with just jeans and a t-shirt.

We waited patiently at the bar with a couple of beers for Garrus and his crew to arrive. He and five other turians made their way into the bar easily now that they were all out of their armor as well. I smiled and waved and they made their way over. I ordered them a round of whatever they wished because I certainly no expert on turian alcohol.

"So Garrus, how'd you end up here?" I asked casually. A major shift in occupation and lifestyle was probably anything but casual, but you never knew with Fiona's crazy friends. His manicles flared and I smiled back at him.

"I just saw all this hopelessness here and decided to make a difference, for Shepard," he confided. I nodded, Garrus was definitely honorable. All I did for Fiona was join up with Cerberus and have them bring her back with a ton of strings attached. "What about you Angelia? I haven't heard about any trouble you're stirring up yet.

"Funny you should mention trouble," I sipped my beer. I felt like trouble simply adored me. "I happened to be here on a mission, I'm now working for a certain organization that I absolutely hate by the way, and just thought I'd stop by and see if what Liara said was true." I shrugged casually with a smile.

"Well, look at you. Sounds as crazy as Shepard," he said hesitantly. I sighed and nodded, but let nothing else show my slight distress over Fiona. It wasn't so much being compared to her anymore. After life on the Normandy everyone knew that I was certainly not my sister (everyone whose opinion I cared for anyways). "Oh and speaking of finding me, how did you by the way? I don't imagine Liara would have known I was fighting with batarians in the depths of Omega by any chance. If she did I'd be impressed," he said smoothly moving the conversation along. I could tell the words "Little Shepard" lingered in his mouth, but I could finally kick some ass now! So that obviously meant that he was scared of me. In my dreams at least.

"No," I smiled, "Aria T'Loak had a little chat with me. I asked her if she knew where Archangel was and said they were going to ambush you. So naturally I showed up with good timing." He shook his head and I sipped on my beer some more. I don't really know why I decided to have a catch up in a bar. The loud music and drunk people made it nearly impossible to have a decent conversation.

"Ahh, well at least someone's looking out for me." It was good talking to Garrus, like talking to family after a long time away. Well in a normal family anyways, my family just didn't work that way.

"Anytime, Garrus," I raised my bottle to him and he mimicked it. "Liara sends her regards by the way. You will not believe that she's an information broker now. She's kind of scary, I miss the quiet archeologist. Of course having an awesome asari friend who knows secrets about you that you didn't even know is pretty badass," I concluded.

"It's always the quiet ones," Garrus shook his head and I laughed in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for a short chapter, I'm trying to set aside time for my stories each week. Thanks for reviews :) They really help_

* * *

><p>Jace and I finally made it back to this ship after a few hours drinking with Garrus and his pals. They were a pretty good bunch and looked out for each other. I had no qualms with Garrus for being a vigilante, I supported it in fact. Omega was a shithole and Garrus was giving people some hope. I only warned him not to cross paths with Aria, but Garrus said he wasn't that reckless. Timmy would probably be mad that we didn't immediately leave with his best operative, but I wasn't going to leave without seeing Garrus. Timmy could just deal with it; plus I guess it made Timmy and me even for Kai Leng trying to kill me. The guy was a maniac and lucky me, I had to stay on a ship with him for a week. I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that I didn't end up in the same situation as last time. I'd probably end up sleeping with a shotgun. Kai Leng was just too powerful; it was like he was a robot or something. Maybe he was a cyborg sent back in time to beat the shit out of me.<p>

I rolled my shoulder trying to ease the tension out of my shoulders that was starting to build up at the thought of having to spend a week with Kai Leng in a relatively small ship. Jace didn't notice and I let him climb into the airlock first. I stepped into the airlock behind Jace and it shut with a _swoosh_. I sighed; hopefully he would just stick to his own while we flew to the rendezvous point.

"I'll go hang out with Phillip, tell him the trip was worthwhile," Jace grinned and went to see Phillip in the crew's quarters. I resisted the urge to follow because I wasn't going to be like a lost puppy dog just because Kai Leng decided he had a tiff with me. I also didn't want to be alone though so I went left and made my way to see Kyle.

"Hey Ladybug, how was the dusty streets of Omega? Lined with just the right amount of red sand?" Kyle called cheerfully. I stood next to him and his co-pilot as they started leaving the docks.

"Yeah, perfect this time of year. The gangs were real friendly too," I leaned on the back of his chair. I could almost see over his gelled hair to the controls, but not quite. He was lucky Timmy didn't really care what we wore because we weren't entirely Cerberus or else he'd be in a Cerberus uniform with his sunglasses off, no gel, and no piercings. I smirked slightly at the thought, he would have been miserable. "So where's our new cargo we'll be delivering to Timmy?" I asked briskly even though it bothered me severely.

Kyle shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? It was your job to get him here and now we just drop him off. Who cares what he does in-between." My stomach twisted. He could be anywhere, waiting silently until the perfect moment to pounce… I shook my head, God was I paranoid or what? He wouldn't dare do something like that again on a ship full of backup. Would he? I didn't even know this guy's history, how was I supposed to gage his moves. If this was a test, I would so be failing. Maybe all I needed was a few hours of peaceful sleep. It was a little early to go to sleep, I'd probably get up in the middle of the night again, but I think I deserved it after a long day of near death experiences.

"Keep up the good work boys, I'm exhausted," I patted the back of Kyle's chair as a goodbye and headed for my bunk. I actually slept with the rest of the crew unlike on the Normandy. It was a sort of nice camaraderie here. None of the crew members were especially crazy like I was used to, but I'd make do.

The little Shepard girl didn't even realize I was watching her on her own ship. Was this little girl really supposed to be Commander Shepard's little sister? If I could expect this from her elder sister, I wasn't impressed. Of course that wasn't very surprising coming from a family of alien lovers. Why the Illusive Man wanted me to test the little girl to see if she was ready for Project Phoenix was beyond me, but orders were orders. I got the job done no matter what. The Alliance called me ruthless, but that was the only thing that got the mission completed.

The little girl was probably at her most vulnerable asleep, which was good to test her reflexes, but I stopped myself. My welcome might be cut short if I try that, her buffoon of a friend would attempt to fight me and I'd be left no choice but to kill or disable him. The Illusive Man wouldn't approve so I simply watched her to see any signs of night terrors. It would be highly irregular if she didn't have them. She watched her father die at eight years old and her sister die at twenty four.

So far she stayed put, wrapped up in her sheets in shorts and a t-shirt. I hadn't seen her face until now due to her helmet, I expected her to look more like her sister or mother. Instead she had pretty enough blonde hair with freckles. She didn't look like any "savior of the galaxy" or a bred military brat by any means. Her face finally scrunched up as the first signs of movement. She itched her nose, rolled over onto her stomach and curled up around her pillow. I could see some blue on her back and decided to investigate. I didn't have any record of her having a tattoo. I raised her shirt a hair with two fingers so she wouldn't wake and call that buffoon in here. It was a large print of silver and blue displaying _Normandy._ Looking closer you could see SR1 below it in smaller print. I was not impressed.

I woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. It was one of those falling dreams except I was falling from the Normandy SR-1 onto Tuchanka. Usually I didn't have dreams which meant I usually didn't sleep well. The room was dark and mostly everyone was asleep except for a few people on night shift. I could hear Jace snore from the top bunk and Kyle wheeze from the bed across from me. I wiped some stray drool from my chin because that's fucking beautiful and stood up, popping my joints while stretching.

I didn't bother getting dressed in what I called my uniform during the night cycle because I ended up working alone. I wasn't going to go through all of that work just to look good all by myself. I grabbed my sweatshirt simply because it got chilly in the shuttle bay and headed down there. I liked working down there because of its solitude and wide open space. I listened to my bare feet pitter patter against the cold floor of the ship until I was in the shuttle bay.

I went over to my small work station that was made up of a couple laptops and a table and started getting to work. I had to send in design updates of the new Normandy in-between missions, but at least Timmy was allowing me to help design the Normandy SR-2. Timmy always ignored that I had already named the ship when he was going to give that honor to Shepard, but I already knew what she was going to pick.

I cracked my neck and started playing music loudly to work to. I remember annoying Jeff with my "bad" taste in music, good memories always came back to me while listening to music. I could just relax and let go while working or dancing. That's exactly what I did.

I didn't get much work done- not because I was dancing more than working (even though I so was) - but because I was scared shitless and immediately stopped the music and looked behind. I had seen a shadow of a man. Of course Kai Leng was there, standing behind me when I decided to work alone in the shuttle bay. In the middle of the night. In not too much clothing. God, I'm so stupid. I thought that he would keep to himself, I didn't forget about him or anything. He just stared at me with those cold, dead eyes. Yep, I'm going to die right here. No, maybe I can talk my way out of this. Just play it cool. "Heh, scared me there," I laughed nervously. Maybe he was just creepily sleepwalking around the ship?

"You have slow reflexes," he said cynically. I raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell was he talking about? Is he saying I didn't react very fast when I saw him standing behind me like a serial killer? Well fuck it; if I was going to die here I was going to get some answers in the process.

"Excuse me? What's with you anyways Leng? You attack me in a ventilation system and decide its fine and dandy to kill me then act like I'm a lab experiment? Is this some sort of test or something because Timmy could have had anyone pick your ass up, but instead he chose three fighters to be a message boy?" I demanded answers and as my temper rose, my fear of him evaporated. If I was angry and not afraid, I could take him down. Well that would be easy enough; I'd just have to remember that he tried to kill me. Yep, easy enough.

His cold, unemotional stare now turned into a nasty glare. I just smirked because I'd seen worse from my own family. Glares ran in the blood of the Shepard women. "The Illusive Man thinks you and your team could be used for a project. He will brief you when we get to the secured station," he bit at me. I wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle me or say more about the project, but I didn't say anything. My anger had left and I felt that sense of dread. What did Timmy have in store for me? And why in the hell did it involve an assassin like Kai Leng? Oh yes, I had a good many reasons to be scared. I didn't intend to show him that however, so I shrugged.

"Guess I should have expected something like that. After all I've been working for Cerberus for a while now," I leaned against my workstation table. Hopefully Timmy wasn't going to dispose of me and my crew, but reward us. Maybe this all is a test, a test of loyalty to Cerberus? I could just tell him that I wasn't loyal, but I would get the mission done like I have been doing since I started. "Let's get the show on the road!" I announced loudly to the shuttle bay. I still didn't feel safe around Kai Leng so I didn't want to be stuck down here with him and left. I'd just ignore him, I don't think he was ballsy enough to assault me again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school got in the way. _

* * *

><p>I had been watching the small girl known as Angelia Shepard and her crew per the Illusive Man's instructions. She had a schedule while traveling across the traverse that I picked up on. She would practice with her buffoon and one of our soldiers, take the late morning shift until midafternoon to pilot the ship then sleep and wake up around midnight to work on the Lazerus project alone while blasting her music in the shuttle bay. I let her think she was alone the entire week without a slip up until…<p>

"I know I don't really want to talk to you and all, but you have been seriously creeping me out all week. So get over here, sit down, and stop being a weirdo. If Timmy wants you to watch me, do it blatantly where I can keep an eye on you too," she said while turning around and looking at me in the darkness. I was surprised in the least, she didn't give a single sign that she knew I was following her all week. Maybe she just figured it out and deduced that I must have been following her all week. Either way, my curiosity was peaked and I came out of the shadows and sat casually on a crate by her workstation.

She turned down her incessant music and studied me for a moment then, crinkled her nose and went back to her work. Her eyes were a shocking green, I expected them to be artificial, but I knew better. It was the only family trait that both her and her sister shared. "Do you have a problem Miss Shepard?" I asked casually smirking. She obviously didn't like me, but I suppose I didn't like anyone who had attacked me either. She was going to be fun to play with.

She immediately sent me a nasty glare with those emerald eyes and developed a wrinkle between her brows. "My name is Angelia. Not Shepard," she bit harshly. Hit a nerve apparently. "Anyway," she looked back at her screen, "we're going to be at the station tomorrow. You gonna tell me what Timmy has in store for me?" she asked before giving me a chance to reply to her earlier anger.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew, Miss Shepard," I smiled politely at her. She once again glared at me with those pretty green eyes. Her nose wrinkled over her freckles as her mouth quirked into a frown. She looked as though she was thinking really hard about hitting me. I welcomed her to try with no promise of her not getting hurt this time.

She finally pointed a finger at me and said, "Watch yourself, Leng. I'll get you back," With that, she not so elegantly made her way out of the shuttle bay while swinging her hips, but without shutting her computer down and glared at me with her arms crossed before the elevator doors shut. Curiosity got the better of me so I leaned forward to take a look at her computer. It said "Kai Leng's an ass." I shook my head at her strange childishness.

I was still sore from Kai Leng's beating, and I had the bruises to prove it. I didn't want anyone knowing though, especially Jace so I wore my jacket all week long to cover up the bruises on my back/neck. I even made Amy send me a quick message on how to use cover-up so I could hide it better. Kai Leng was no help and just an ass. He'd kill me without a second thought if Timmy ever asked him to. I really hoped Timmy wouldn't ask anything from me that I couldn't do because I knew he'd send Kai Leng after me. It was Timmy's way of saying "Don't cross me." I wouldn't be surprised if Timmy told Leng to attack, but not kill me. I hated Cerberus, but hey, free biotic implant!

Instead of going for breakfast like usually I just grabbed a protein bar and went to the cockpit. We were almost to the station so we could be briefed by Timmy. I was glad because I didn't have to train with Jace and Phill on debriefing days and second I wasn't going to be on a ship with Kai Leng anymore. The only downside was actually having to talk to Timmy. He was such a downer. He didn't mind diplomacy, yet he never used it. He didn't seem like one to be completely ruthless, yet he tortures people at facilities. He wonders why people don't like him.

Kyle was already up; maybe he wore the sunglasses to hide dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Hey Kyle, what's the report?" I asked while sitting in the co-pilots chair. Ever since the Normandy I felt better while sitting in the co-pilots chair instead.

"Well, you're just in time Angie," Kyle grinned around a cigarette. "We're here." I looked through the window and sure enough I could see a pretty big Cerberus station. It was pretty amazing that they could hide from the Alliance, but then again the galaxy is huge.

"Damn, that's huge. Think Timmy's compensating for something?" I laughed decided to help Kyle dock Barbosa. Cerberus confirmed our landing and we docked seamlessly. Kyle wouldn't want to scratch the paint.

Jace and Phill were already alerted to us docking and were in the bridge waiting to get off the ship. I jumped out of the co-pilots seat and saw Kai Leng watching with those damn arrogant eyes of his. My temper rose and I tried to think about breathing instead of blowing off his head with a grenade. I made my way past him to get Phill and Jace to go meet with Timmy and see what all this was really about.

Jace secured his rifle on his back and looked behind me with a raised eyebrow. "You coming with us to talk to the boss Kai?" he shrugged his armor so it fit more comfortably. I sighed in annoyance, why couldn't Jace just understand that Kai Leng was bad and should be avoided at all costs?

All we got was an impolite, "No." Then he was out of the airlock and into the space station. I shrugged with a big grin on my face. Finally, freedom! No Kai Leng to snap my neck in the middle of the night for Timmy. Jace looked suspicious, but I decided not to let him in on Kai Leng's real goal. Phil would get it, he's been with Cerberus for a while now, but Jace would just get mad and throw a hissy fit. I lead them off the ship and Kai Leng already vanished. If I was lucky, Timmy would never have to send Kai Leng after me to kill me for being a bad biotic and then I would never have to see that asshole again.

The Cerberus personal didn't bother talking to us and just pointed to where we were supposed to talk with Timmy privately. A small white tiled room was used as a communicator to the Cerberus leader. A bright light scanned us up for Timmy to see and I grinned crookedly. I promised myself not to get too worked up around Timmy. So I maintained a cocky and carefree attitude no matter what. If Timmy learned I had a temper that wouldn't be best for me. My temper usually got me into trouble.

"Angelia," Timmy greeted politely with a nod of his head. I returned the gesture, but I doubt he would have cared if I didn't. Phil and Jace were a part of my specialized team so I spoke for them. "Thank you for picking up Mr. Leng, I hope it showed you how skilled our agents here are." The bastard was taunting me. He knows I got my ass kicked by the sissy in leather. He was making sure that I knew my place and that of my team; if we stepped out of line and made ourselves enemies to Cerberus then we'd have to face Cerberus' best and most elite agents. Agents like Kai Leng.

I wanted to glare and snap at Timmy, but I refused to and just stopped my crooked grin to look disinterested by Kai Leng. "Yeah pretty impressive, for a prancing ninja," I shrugged while smirking a little. Jace snorted his laughter and I think I heard Phill cover up his laugh as a cough.

Timmy just stared at us, unamused with those weird blue swirly eyes. He tapped his cigarette that looked more like one of my father's old cigars on his ash tray and decided to move things along. "I've called you here to give you all a proposal," he said delicately while trying to gage our faces. I was naturally curious what he was going through all this trouble for. "Our work with biotics, as you know well Angelia, is cutting edge. Biotics is the future of humanity and you three should be a part of this."

Jace stepped forward, "You already have a biotic team to do whatever you want, what else is there for us to do?" I studied Jace's face and he didn't look too happy. I'll admit Timmy was being ominous, but what'd you expect from a guy with no name.

"I thought you'd like a chance to test our latest project. We need powerful biotics and we'll upgrade their power even more—"

"You're trying to make super soldiers, only with biotic power instead," I interrupted him. I needed Timmy to be clear with me if I was going to seriously consider it. I had to admit it sounded interesting, but I didn't want to be a test subject that he could throw away if it went wrong.

"You don't have to worry; we have some of our top doctors and scientists on the job. You will be the first, but we have deemed it safe enough for human testing." He was either lying about the fact that we would be the first or he was lying about the fact that it was safe. He knew I didn't approve of his ideals of "the ends justify the means" so it was probably the former.

Still, just because I was taking this offer seriously didn't mean Timmy had to know that and hold it over me. "I hope you're just saying that to reassure me; you better be using those fancy doctors on my sister," I smirked.

He grunted in acknowledgement of my joke, "But of course. Now, I'll give you a chance to think it over. Oh, I invited someone to work on the phoenix project that I think you'll like." I raised a questioning eyebrow but he just gestured to the door and then the vision of him disappeared and the lights in the small room were turned back on. I lead us out and immediately found out who Timmy was talking about: Doctor Chakwas. She was standing professionally near the door with her hands folded neatly behind her back. She was even wearing a standard Cerberus uniform for doctors and scientists.

"Hey Doc! Good to see you!" Jace gave her an enthusiastic handshake before he brought her in for a friendlier hug. I smiled warmly as I gave Chakwas a hug too.

"It's so good to see you both too," she said almost unbelieving. I could understand, after all she hadn't heard about us since I left the Normandy. Somehow I had forgotten about the motherly doctor during this whole mess.

Chakwas stared at Phill expectantly and I went to introduce them. "Doc, this is Phill. He's one of the few good Cerberus guy's," I told her in confidence.

He smiled and stuck his hand out and shook Chakwas' hand. "It's Phillip actually," he corrected me. I shrugged because frankly I was never going to call him "Phillip." It was too nerdy, but Phill could be cool, given a chance.

"Come on, I know a place where we can sit and talk," Chakwas said and lead us out of the cave-like hallway and through the Cerberus space station. There were tons of Cerberus agents here. She eventually led us to a quiet cafeteria. We sat down and directed our attention to Dr. Chakwas.

Jace took advantage of the silence to ask, "So how come you're here Doc?"

"I wanted to help Shepard," she admitted. "It's not fair to leave the Commander stranded after she gets back." I respected Chakwas' reasons for joining with Cerberus. She would be a part of the new Normandy's crew. Timmy thought he was being devious by using a friendly face, but I wanted him to use it so Fiona didn't go off on a killing spree when she woke up.

"But until then, you'll make sure Cerberus isn't going to mutilate us or anything like that right?" I asked lightly.

Chakwas smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's about right Angelia. I thought it would be a good chance to get familiar with the state of your condition too." I nearly groaned, but for the doctor I kept it down and smiled back at her.

Jace laid his hands out on the table with a furrowed brow before I could muster a sarcastic remark. "Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We haven't agreed to anything yet. Should we even consider it? We're basically guinea pigs, and we don't even know what we're singing up for. Am I going to have to grow an extra arm for this? I don't know!" he threw his hands up in the air and crossed his arms.

I folded my arms and glared at him; two could play at that game. He knew we were going to make the decision together, but he was trying to convince me that it was a bad idea. I felt like we had to though; a chance to get stronger? Who could pass that up? "Timmy didn't tell us the details because if we don't agree we're going to spread it around." Phill and Chakwas only watched our debate with little interest.

Jace scowled and looked to Phill," How about it Phill? What do you think we should do?" Normally we would let him choose whatever he wanted and respect it, but Phill has been with us long enough that he felt like family so we'd stick it out together. I'd rather have a Cerberus agent with a bad name at my back than someone like Kai Leng.

Phill looked startled while being addressed and seemed to realize we were going to stick together and smiled slightly. "I think it might be a good idea." Jace's jaw dropped and I was a little surprised myself. Before Jace could protest Phill held up his hands and shrugged, "I mean, why not? With Dr. Chakwas here she'll be able to make sure they're not doing anything fishy to us and not telling anyone." I put an arm around Phill's shoulders in a strange hug and grinned cheekily at him.

"Yeah Jace, listen to our good friend Phill," I patted Jace's shoulder and turned to Phill. "I so owe you a drink." Phill smartly stared at me like I had lost my mind, not to mention that he tensed up the moment I touched him. I could tell he wasn't very touchy feely and wasn't used to spending too much time with people. I shoved him playfully and let him escape my half hug. He still smiled in appreciation of the gesture though.

"Whatever, fine," Jace shrugged. "You guys wanna do it? We'll do it, but don't come whining to me if there's something you don't like. We can tell the Illusive Man in the morning." He shook his head and acted as if he was all upset, but I knew that he'd get over it as soon as he saw that nothing terrible and evil was going to happen to us. I at least trusted Timmy to be straight with me.

"Calm down drama queen," I rolled my eyes. "Instead of whining we'll celebrate our new deal. You two go get Kyle and some cards and we'll have a friendly game of power, 'kay?" I looked at everyone to make sure they approved and Jace and Phill nodded and left.

Once they were out of hearing range I turned my full attention to Chakwas and sighed heavily, "Sorry about that Chakwas, but it seems we'll be working together for a little while." She smiled back and nodded kindly as usual.

"Yes Angelia, it will be a pleasure. And I'm sure you're due for a checkup," she added with a disappointed tone in her voice and I couldn't keep a shit eating grin off my face. Then I got serious and wanted to ask her something. Just thinking about it made me nervous and I had to focus to control my breathing. I got butterflies and felt a huge weight on my chest starting to crush me. Chakwas reached forward and grabbed my hand. "Is there something you wanted to ask dear?" she waited patiently.

I smiled nervously and nodded and looked down to the table. I glanced back up at Chakwas and took a deep breath. "I was, uh, wondering if you knew… Well…" I was struggling with the words in my mouth and my brain started to fuzz everything up with nervousness. Why was I so nervous? It made sense to ask about the pilot of my baby.

"Jeff is fine dear," she patted my hand and reassured me. I let out a deep breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding and smiled. Then I realized that I must have sounded like a crazy fool and wondered if Chakwas thought I had something for Jeff because I so didn't. I just felt bad about not contacting him though. How selfish was I? I didn't even think how he would take being grounded and…wait a god damn minute. It's not like Jeff was incapable of messaging me. What a jerk. Okay maybe we were even, but… I thought we were friends and I let that go. "He's here actually," she said carefully.

I directly snapped my attention back onto her, "Really?" She smirked at my sudden attention and I felt like it was a hundred degrees in here. I focused on breathing again, which was the key to every situation. "I mean…really?" I shrugged trying to appear uninterested by looked under my nails for nonexistent dirt. She chuckled and I tried to stop my nervousness by smiling. Of course I didn't feel like it was working because I felt even more nervous.

"Yes dear, perhaps he'd like to join in our little game?" she suggested and patted my hand on the table. Besides the new stress level that the idea put me on I thought it was a good idea. I knew that Jeff got way too serious about work and was probably a workaholic. Besides, Chakwas had just implied she was going to play poker with us; this was going to be legendary.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, y'know I haven't seen him since Fiona's funeral. Is that weird to invite him then? I don't know," I squirmed awkwardly in my chair. This was worse than that time I pissed off Jeff because I went and kicked my own ass on Virmire to save Kaidan. I just knew it was going to be awkward and I tried to avoid awkward situations at all costs.

Chakwas eyed me with knowing eyes though and smiled, "It'll be fine dear. I have been worried about Jeff lately. He hasn't been the same since…maybe its best if you talk to him alone?" My nervousness dropped in an instance and I was in worried-need-to-know-more mode.

"What?" I asked. That was very intelligent and specific, Angelia. "What do you mean Chakwas?" I could tell by the look on her face she thought that maybe it was better to rephrase those words.

"I just think you should talk with him dear. Shepard's death was hard on everyone, but especially hard on you two. She gave her life to save both of yours and Jeff blames himself. He won't show it of course and that got him through the therapist the alliance wanted him to see, but I think it's taking its toll on him." This was news to me. I never considered that Jeff would think that. I blamed myself for a while, but eventually I stopped and realized it was just Fiona playing the Hero as usual. She did the same thing during the Blitz.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in docking bay 235T; he's supposed to be back from a job there in 10 minutes. I'll tell your friends something came up," Chakwas offered politely and I silently thanked her.

I had made my way to docking bay 235T with the soul thought in mind: telling Jeff it wasn't his fault. I didn't feel any worry or anxiety and waited, determined to make him see it my way. That was what I thought until I saw him come off the ship and then my mind went blank and I realized I hadn't thought of anything to say on the way down here. My wall broke down and then my anxiety about the whole situation was back and I couldn't just run away, I was already here. I'll just play it cool; maybe he'll act like nothing happened. That would be a huge step on my ego, but hey, I could cut it down a size. I put on a big crooked grin and started waving my hand frantically trying to get his attention; hopefully I could make him feel better without making myself seem like a creepy stalker who just happened to know how he was feeling. Yeah, I was probably going to fail at it. "Hey Jeff!" I yelled across the docking bay. His head snapped to my direction. I nodded and waved more. He cocked his head to the side, blinked a couple of times, then rubbed his eyes and saw that I still didn't go away. He looked surprised to the say the least and came walking over here. Limping was probably the politically correct term for the way he walked, but I didn't see familiar crutches that I previously saw on the Normandy SR-1 so his condition must be improving. He kept his head down low while he limped his way to me and I noticed that he wasn't wearing his SR-1 hat. It was strange, like seeing someone without their glasses for the first time. Unlike the movies it didn't make Jeff any prettier, just showed me that he had a nice mop of brown hair under that hat. I had seen it once or twice but never paid attention with his hat close at hand. Now though, I knew his hat would not be returning.

"Angelia?" Jeff squinted as if it was just his eyes that were wrong. "What're you doing here?" He came over and we stood out of the way of the rest of the Cerberus operatives rushing around everywhere. He definitely looked surprised.

"I ran into Chakwas," I shrugged. I thought that was all he needed for an explanation because Chakwas was like a mother in Jeff's life and mothers know everything.

He nodded, but still stared at me like I was supposed to disappear or something. "Damn, I didn't even know you were working with Cerberus Angie. You sign up to fly with Cerberus after being grounded?"

I sighed and thought abut how much should I really tell him? Everything? Only the shit he asks about? I'll go with the latter for now. "Well…Yes and no. I got in after being grounded, but I'm still not flying," I said hesitantly. Telling Jeff that I was no longer flying made me feel stupid. After al my bragging and hard work; I decided to be a disposable grunt for Timmy and his dogs.

He finally let out a smirk, "I just bet you loved that." I nodded and laughed a bit which helped my nerves. "So what's the Illusive Man got in store for you?" he asked now more casual after getting over my sudden appearance.

Now this was going to be interesting. I really had no idea how Jeff was going to take my fighting over flying. I know last time he disagreed, but that was when I was his co-pilot. "Timmy fixed my biotic implant problem. I've been doing odd jobs for him since then. Currently I'm a lab rat; Timmy wants to fill me with good juices to unleash my biotic potential or something. Timmy said Chakwas was going to help oversee it. So y'know I don't grow tentacles or anything," I shrugged. Now he started looking at me strangely again. It wasn't like I was going to disappear, but it was somewhere between "are you crazy?" and "are you serious?"

"What? Why?" he asked with a fierceness that suggested anger. Angry Jeff made for one nervous Angelia. I didn't mean to make him angry. I don't really know what I was trying to do anymore.

I sighed and spotted a bench nearby so I grabbed his hand gently and led him to the bench to sit. I faced him and sat criss-crossed to try and focus my explanation without putting guilt on anyone. "Jeff, I watched my sister die and I couldn't do anything about it," I said carefully so I didn't tear up like a stupid girl. I avoided his eyes so I could continue. "Now I can do something and it's not like Fiona really needs her little sister to be a co-pilot and I might as well use my biotics for something now that I have the chance." Now I dared to look up from my lap to see how Jeff would react, he wasn't looking at me, but seemed to be pondering something important.

I squirmed while waiting for a reply of any kind. He eventually looked over at me with bright green eyes for once. Shit, that usually happened when people cried. My stomach flopped screaming that it was all my fault and I should have been making him feel better. "I'm sorry." What? Did my ears deceive me? I probably should have got this on camera so I had proof of Jeff actually apologizing. Now the question was what he was sorry for? I raised an eyebrow and he went on, "It's my fault that Shepard's dead."

My heart dropped at that and I felt sadness that had washed over me after Fiona died all over again. Then the anger I found that I needed to be strong and I wasn't afraid to show Joker that I was dead serious in this. "_We_ decided to stay so we could make sure everyone else got off safely and try and save the Normandy. Fiona came to get us to safety. We each did our jobs and it just happened. If it's anyone's fault it's whatever attacked us and when Fiona wakes up the shit is going to hit the fan for them," I announced confidently with a crooked smile.

He contemplated what I had said while looking at me before chuckling and shaking his head. I felt proud that I had made him laugh instead of making him think he was a terrible person even further. Now I felt like an even bigger jerk for not messaging him. He probably thought I was avoiding him because I thought that he killed Fiona, but that was ridiculous. I stood up and started to help him get up like I used to do on the SR-1, "Come on, there's a poker game going on and Chakwas is a part of it. Bound to be memorable."

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next? What does Timmy have in store for Angie and pals? Will this be Kai Leng's last appearance? Stay tuned for next chapter and find out. <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_So this took some time, but this is pretty long, which I'm proud of. :) Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Sitting in a cold, white lab without my shirt on in front of Dr. Chakwas wasn't strange; she was a doctor so it made sense. Add two more doctors and it still wasn't weird, just sounds like I might have something wrong with me. Add two more shirtless guys and it's was a cozy post card to send home to the folks. Which really means it sounded really weird when I said it to myself. Then I silently thanked whatever powerful being could hear me that I didn't invite Jeff to come see me become a lab rat. Instead I told him I'd catch him later with a beer. In reality, sitting shirtless with Phill and Jace wasn't as strange as it was when said aloud though. Phill was too prude to as much as glance at me and Jace was like my brother so he didn't care. Plus I wasn't completely half-naked, I had a sports-bra on which was just as good as a bathing suit.<p>

Apparently after the various scans they were going to take they had some big ass needles in store for us. I didn't have anything particularly against needles, but I had a feeling this was going to hurt a lot more than a pinch.

About an hour later I got to feel just how much it did hurt. It hurt worse than popping a huge pimple, but less than being decapitated; somewhere around breaking your arm or leg. Chakwas stuck a huge needle into three places on my upper back: once on both shoulders and once in-between my shoulder blades. The final one she said would hurt the worst and it was in the back of my neck. It felt like my skin was burning and then it was gone as quickly as it came. The burning was worse there than with the others.

"So, what was this supposed to do again?" Jace asked after his last shot. The other doctors decided to finally talk.

"The series of shots in your back was meant to improve your physiology for stronger biotics. The one in your neck was to counteract omega-enkaphalin, or O-E, which disrupts the power of biotics. Now you'll be immune to O-E," the male doctor said. He was middle aged with dark, graying hair and ordinary features. The other doctor could be mistaken as his twin.

"So what now?" I asked. There was throbbing on my back and all alone my spine. I really didn't feel like doing anything else for the day. I had to meet up with Jeff though, I already said I would.

"Now I can give you something for the pain and we'll continue later," Chakwas stepped forward with pills and I gladly swallowed it. It didn't stop the pain immediately like I hoped, but I was sure it would later.

Jace grinned and we all pulled back on our shirts. The boys made it look easy, but I took it slow. It hurt to raise my arms over my head, but I did it slowly and my baggy grey t-shirt fell down over my easily so I didn't have to adjust it. Chakwas noticed and put an extra pill in my hand before I left with the guys. I silently mouthed thanks.

I met Jeff in a common sleeping room for Cerberus pilots apparently. He had a couple of beers and was watching something on a small console. Usually I would have tried to be sneaky, but I had barely made it here. I was walking with pain through my back which was starting to extend to my legs. Some would say that I was walking like Joker.

Since I was slowly making my way to the table with heavy footsteps Jeff heard me coming a mile away and turned to look at me strangely. I held up my hand for him to wait to hear my explanation. I lowered myself into the chair slowly for minimum impact. Luckily, Cerberus spared no expense with their chairs. It was cushioned and comfortable on my back to help ease the pain.

I sighed heavily and looked at Jeff; he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. He didn't need to say it; I already knew I was going to tell him about my lab rat experience.

"I just got probed with needles and scanners all day," I said as if it was obvious.

He laughed, "So you have to walk that way?"

I sighed, "You don't understand. Those needles were huge!"

"Please, I've had worse. Vrolicks remember?" he bragged.

I smiled lazily, "Well at least you knew what they were putting in you. They just tell me what it's _supposed _to do. Will it actually increase the ability of my biotics? Who knows?" I shrugged and stole his beer. I couldn't get drunk though, tomorrow I'd have training with Jace and Phill again. Timmy said he'd send other people to help us unleash our new abilities. If I still hurt this bad in the morning I'd try to hide under the bed.

The next day Jace woke me up. He was like a puppy/alarm clock. Then we headed to our first training day. Timmy had a few experienced agents ready to help us in our new training. They weren't really a part of "Project Phoenix" as it has been dubbed, but just to help us start it. Then it was our job to help others. We were the first generation. I couldn't help but feel important.

As we walked into the large room I admired that there was an enormous amount of space to train. I could let go a little here without hurting the ship and killing us all. "This is awesome," Jace laughed and I had to agree. I made my way into the large fortified room and noticed a small crowd of people. I recognized one face, stopped in my tracks, and went cold. Then my temper rose, I realized he was smirking at me and it was no coincidence that he was here. "Hey, it's Kai-what's-his-face," Jace pointed. I begrudgingly followed him over to the group of weird ninjas. It was pretty funny that he was part of a group that was mostly girls. He was the first phantom I had seen that was male.

I knew I kind of lost control of my biotics when I got angry, let alone when I was faced with a guy that was completely insane. I was excited to get to try out my new stuff, but at the same time apprehensive over fighting Kai Leng again. I wasn't going to back down though; I had Jace and Phill to back me up this time.

"Miss Shepard," Kai Leng nodded to me in acknowledgement. I glared at him and Jace and Phill raised their eyebrows. I knew they'd have questions later, but I'd probably just make something up. Jace would get mad and act like he needs to take care of me like he always does. I didn't need the whole "big brother" act. I learned to fight and to use my biotics so I could be strong, not so Jace could beat up some guy for me.

"Let's just get started," I sighed. He nodded and Jace, Phill, and I all spread out. The phantoms would attack us and we'd defend ourselves with biotics only. Kai Leng found himself in front of me as the first wave that would attack me. I let my biotics out all over my body. The tingle made me feel exhilarated, like I could do anything. The power flowed through me and centered into my hands. I couldn't help, but give Kai Leng a wicked crooked smile. I was going to kick his ass.

"Angie, you're first up," Jace called. I nodded and the ninjas were coming at me in an instant. I had to admire their artful grace before I blasted a biotic shockwave at them. They flipped out of the way and kept coming. Good thing I was just warming up.

Without knowing what I was doing I sent a ball of biotic energy at one of the phantoms. It looked like a biotic pull or lift but instead it was like a flying biotic punch. It blasted her shields and lowered her health. This phoenix training was amazing.

I kept up a barrier just in case a ninja—well—ninjaed past me. I found out I wa able to do the biotic punch again, which meant that the cooldown time was short and it oculd be used frequently. I also used shockwave and warp to keep most of them away. Then I realized that I lost sight of Kai Leng. Shit.

I was suddenly paranoid and knew he was cloaked somewhere around here. I knew one thing though: Kai Leng was a cocky bastard and he'd want to reveal himself to me before he'd knock me out. I let my biotics flare from my anger at him. Then I saw a flash against the light and went to throw another biotic punch, but instead my biotics extended from my hand like a whip and it definitely hit Kai Leng; his cloak failed as did my weird whip thing and Kai Leng was on the floor. I was stunned at the power of it; did I just kill Kai Leng? I didn't mean to kill him! I rushed over with my heart beating loudly in my ears.

Jace and Phill came rushing over as well. "What the hell was that?" Jace exclaimed. He wasn't mad, but was thrilled by the weird power. I on the other hand was already out of breath from panic and. I shrugged and looked at Kai Leng on the floor. I had barely got him; I hit his leg and it was now widely cut open, I saw blood and strangely enough, metal. As much as I hated the creep, I didn't want to kill him. When I attacked people I hated thinking I was actually killing people.

"I'll get him to the doctor; I think I'm done training anyways for the day. One of you girls help me," I ordered. A small girl came over and helped me lift him up. Luckily my back was fixed from yesterday or else I would never have been able to lift him.

"Where are you taking him?" the masked girl asked. Good question, the only doctor's office I knew was Chakwas.'

"Uh, Dr. Chakwas, I guess," I shrugged. We carried him with his arms over our shoulders to Dr. Chakwas' office she was using for Project Phoenix. He wasn't a fat man, but he was way heavier than me, naturally Jace looked like he wanted to help. I glared at him and Phill pulled his attention back to training.

The long walk to Chakwas' office was awkward with the other phantom. For some reason I thought they were a lot like me. It was small, yet dangerous. Except of ourse they're more of the sneaky assassin type and I'm more of the mercenary brute type. I blamed my biotics, but without them I'd probably be trained as a phantom.

Eventually we got there and I hoped the other woman could stay so I could leave before Kai Leng woke up and wanted to kill me. I was let down when she politely excused herself and Dr. Chakwas helped me bring Kai Leng's dead weight over to a table.

"Care to inform me of what happened?" Chakwas asked although she was already inspecting his body.

I shrugged and hoped that she would reassure me that I wasn't a killer—even though I had—then send me on my way. "Yeah I found out this new thing I can do. I don't exactly know how yet, but yeah… He just happened to be who I was aiming for," again I shrugged so it would hopefully be nothing.

Chakwas looked at me, "Yes, I wanted another look at you, more privately. There seemed to be a lot of…internal bleeding. Have you been in a relationship?" she went on cautiously while treating Kai Leng's leg.

I almost laughed, but bit my tongue. She thought I had an abusive boyfriend. "No Chakwas, it's not from James—I mean—not from anything like that. It was from a fight. With that guy actually," I pointed to Kai Leng. "I've been covering the bruises 'cause only asari should be blue. Plus, I bruise easily. Relationships made me fell uncomfortable; talking about themw as even worse. I avoided thinking about things like that, for the most part.

She looked at me with a small smirk, "James?"

I could knock myself out for being stupid and making a slip about James. We weren't even dating or anything serious. If I had to define what was going on it would probably be booty call, but for shore leave. Shore call. "No! I didn't mean like I was in a relationship. James is nobody. Nobody," I smiled at her and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Of course dear," her grin grew as she wrapped up Kai Leng's leg.

I snorted, realizing she was teasing me. Usually Chakwas was strict and professional. "Anyways, I used a couple of new biotic moves. The first was cool—like a biotic punch that traveled. The other was… like a whip. The energy was aggressive and fierce…" The "biotic whip" had honestly scared me. Well, at first the shockwave scared me, but Jace reassured me that I could control it and I did. The "biotic whip" was ten times more powerful though and felt really unpredictable. One wrong move and I could hurt myself instead of the enemy.

Chakwas took a quick peak at me with concern on her face. "I would suggest practicing it in combat sims instead of with people.

I nodded, "Yeah, then I could see how far I can take this thing."

Chakwas looked at me with a motherly disapproving face, "Be careful Angelia, it could be Jason in here with this leg right now."

"Yeah, you're right Doc," I sighed. I had to be really careful with these new biotics. I probably would have cut Kai Leng's leg off if it wasn't for that metal in his legs, who knew he had a prosthetic leg? I kind of felt bad and if it was anyone else I would apologize, but because it was Kai Leng I felt a little proud that I had made the dark, mysterious man fall. But instead of brag to Chakwas, I remained quiet.

As Chakwas finished wrapping the wound on Kai Leng's leg she turned to me. "Do you want me to check the bandages on your back?" I was hesitant because Kai Leng was three feet away and he could wake up and attack at any moment. No, I was being absurd, we're grown ups after all. The first attack was just a warning from Timmy. I already didn't trust Cerberus, but it was like Kai Leng embodied all I didn't like about it. I sighed and decided to leave if I was going to die right then and there to fate. "Sure doc," I turned around so Chakwas could re-bandage my back. She removed them slowly just in case it hurt, but I didn't feel a thing.

"You'll have a nasty scar, but it seems to be healing nicely," she assured me and I nodded. I wasn't girly in the way most girls were. I wasn't afraid of getting scars, I knew a lot about fixing cars with Jace's dad and I couldn't wait to see the SR-2. Anyway, how bad could the scars be? She put some band-aids on them tightly and we were done. No death, I smiled happily. I was just over reacting. "That'll be all Angelia," Chakwas dismissed me with a motherly pat on the shoulder. Part of me wanted to leave, but the other part said that Kai Leng didn't try to kill me already, why would he kill Dr. Chakwas for nothing. She wasn't even vital to anything.

"You sure you don't need me to do anything? You don't need to jab me with some more needles?" I smiled. She gave me a stern look and I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'm leaving. Call if you need me." I left with mostly a clear conscience; Chakwas coulod handle herself.

Moving on, I planned on watching some of my favorite movies since I had some free time. I usually watched one of two types of movies: Romances, or Comedies. Romantic Comedies? The best thing ever. I walked into the Cerberus "lounge area" and prepared myself for the epic movie watching.

I sat down with everything I needed; I had a sandwich, remote in reachable distance, trailers starting, and the lights were nearly off so it would be more theatrical. It wasn't, but oh well. I realized how weird it was that I was watching a movie alone. I never did that. I always dragged someone with me. Maybe now I'll finally be able—"What ya watching?" Jeff strolled in with his signature walk and lowered himself onto the couch next to me. I guess he'd do for a movie buddy.

"A movie," I said around a bite of my sandwich. He reached into my lap and took the sandwich from my plate. I barked in protest, but he held an arm out to hold me back. One of these days I was going to break his arm.

"Ugh, peanut butter and jelly with cheetos. You really do have terrible taste," he commented while eating more of my sandwich. That meant he liked it and was going to eat my whole sandwich. I think he secretly did that with music too, I knew I had a good, classical taste in music. He always argued and wailed until I'd stop it though.

"Shush, it's starting," I nudged him and settled myself into my seat. It was a cheesy classic romance with nothing special on the side except for a few cheesy jokes here and there. So of course Jeff made countless remarks about it, but I ignored them all as I was sucked into the cute movie. It reminded me of my dad, who despite his best intentions to seem otherwise, was a classic romance. Even though Dad and Mom got divorced he never stopped loving her. After that movie was over it was getting late and I popped another, but this time more comedy for Moreau's sake.

I let the trailers play and made some popcorn and brought some soda over to eat. I didn't want to drink on account of having a biotic whip to try and master tomorrow. I settled back down on the couch and set the bowl between us and Jeff immediately dug his giant hands into it. He made an offhand comment about my lame choice in movies, yet here he was still watching it with me during our downtime.

The movie was old and had cheesy music, but it was one of my favorites. Brainiac girl meets trouble boy and they fall in love: classic. I tended to move a lot during movies and halfway through I was curled up on the armrest of the couch with my feet invading Jeff's space. It was getting late and I should have called it a night, but I wanted to finish this movie before I had to go back and deal with Jace's strict boot camp. I wasn't going to fall asleep; I was just going to inspect the inside of my eyelids real quick.

Yeah, okay, I fell asleep. Once the movie was over Jeff very politely woke me up. By politely I mean he scared the shit outta me. I trudged to bed to get a few more hours of shut eye and made sure to wake up earlier than usual so I could get some more practice with the biotic whip in Cerberus' high tech simulators. It wasn't exactly like being out in the battle field and fighting, but it was the closest thing to it. Here you knew you weren't really hurting anyone and you didn't have to be afraid to die. It was like flight sims back in flight school.

The combat sim had a very helpful VI which told me various strategies points and openings. I knew that VI's don't really have consciousness, but they still seemed like people to me and I was thankful for its company and insight. The little things it said in the midst of battle reminded me of myself and the Normandy SR-1. While flying I'd inform Jeff of things that he clearly knew about, but I felt like as his co-pilot I should alert him to such things. I knew it annoyed him, but he eventually got used to it and stopped fighting it. I missed those days. I hadn't told Jeff about the new Normandy, I wanted to wait until Fiona was back.

After a few rounds of practice I knew I needed a break to breathe and recharge the biotics with some food. I went back into the kitchen and prepared orange juice and a protein bar. They tasted like shit and I doubted if they even had protein in them. The orange juice wasn't that good either, but it helped get the taste of shit out of my mouth so I drank it.

"Hello, Miss Shepard," I heard Leng before I saw him. He was standing casually against a counter top. I had a suspicion that he wasn't as slick as he led on. For once I wasn't scared and didn't jump when he just appeared out of nowhere like this. Maybe it had something to do with seeing him when he was down instead of an invincible fighter.

"You need something?" I crossed my arms and looked at him coldly. I was tired of his game and just wanted to be left alone. I had a lot to do and I needed to focus, not be dragged down by Kai Leng's rude attitude.

He casually came to the counter near me and picked up an apple that was lying nearby. "Maybe you aren't a total waste of resources, like your sister," he smirked. Bastard thinks he knows what he's talking about. I went through enough shit deciding to let Cerberus bring her back to life anyway. It was something that really brought Liara and me closer together.

"Stop trying so hard," I retorted and walked away as fast as I could. I was getting really fucking tired of Cerberus. It was different when we got orders from Timmy on a ship because we didn't have to worry about hanging around with a lot of other Cerberus agents, but here I couldn't avoid them. Usually they kept away from me because I was ex-alliance and Commander Shepard's little sister. In short, they didn't trust me. I don't blame them, but Timmy couldn't complain, I was passing all of his tests and was careful to cross my t's and dot my i's. I still don't understand why Kai Leng kept taunting me with all this shit.

I decided to go back to training; Jeff was off flying and Jace and Phill would have been there by now. I really wanted to visit Illuim so I could talk to Liara in person since it's been a while and maybe she could find some information on Kai Leng since she was an information broker now. The problem was I couldn't just take off anytime I saw fit and fly to see my friends, especially so soon after arriving back from Earth. I'd have to participate a bit more in this Project Phoenix stuff before I could take leave again.

That's exactly what I did. I trained with combat sims everyday, wrote weekly reports to Timmy, was studied every other day by Dr. Chakwas to make sure the shots were working on my anatomy okay. On the occasional day off I was able to drink a beer or two with Jeff, just like old times, but it wasn't the same without Fiona and the Normandy and we both knew it. I kept tabs on the reconstruction of the Normandy and was still unsure about how Jeff would take me not joining the crew. I wanted a type of VI in the cockpit to help Jeff, but only an AI would be able to do everything needed and those were out of the question. Nevertheless I included my idea to Timmy in case he thought something similar and could deal with the whole AI dilemma.

Just when things were getting normal here at this lovely Cerberus space station, Timmy sent Jace, Phill, and me a message that said we were going to move to a different space station specifically for the Phoenix Project. That meant we would have to help others with their training and I wouldn't be seeing Chakwas and Jeff for a long while. Chakwas already knew, but I still had to tell Jeff. I tried putting it off since I knew he was leaving for a shipment soon which meant he'd be gone for a while, but Jace said we were leaving in the morning and Jeff wouldn't be back for a few days.

I got the information of which dock Jeff was leaving from Chakwas. She was always so nice about my snooping. I waited at the docks looking at a bunch of people loading boxes onto the ship that Jeff would be flying off somewhere. I didn't need to know the specifics because they were usually some bi long name that I'd never heard of before and could barely pronounce.

It was always peaceful here besides the hustle and bustle of the people. The ships were the peaceful part; they just sat quietly in space looking beautiful. They were even better than Asari super models because they didn't have to get dressed up or even try to be beautiful, they just were.

"Angelia? How do you keep finding out where I'm supposed to be docked?" Jeff limped up and ruined my concentration of the beautiful ships. I stood and forced myself to smile. I hated goodbyes and I didn't know when I'd see Jeff again so I had no idea how things were going to go.

"I'm pretty handy that way," I shrugged. How should I say this? I hated the squirming feeling in my gut that made me feel nervous. I don't know why, he's just my friend. Pretty good friends if I do say so myself. He's told me about his family on Tiptree and how he grew up on Arcturus Station, therefore influencing his decision to join the Alliance.

"So what's up Ange? Just stop to say bye, or what?" Jeff looked down at me.

"Actually, yeah, Timmy's sending me out to a different station so I'm leaving in the morning." I studied his face and he just looked concerned.

"Be careful out there Ange," he said. It was one of those times where Jeff was serious and before I knew it he was giving me a hug. I smelt coffee and then I was staring at his face again. I smiled and nodded and with a smile on his face he step-shuffled into his temporary ship.

When I met up with Jace and Phill later Jace was giving me the look. He gave me that look whenever he disapproved. Jace and Jeff simply didn't get along very well and I blamed Jace's big brother act.

We used Kyle's ship to get to the new space station, which was puny compared to the one I'd been on which meant more privacy. That's what I thought at least, but as soon as I got there, a bunch of tall soldiers were all over the place. Timmy really meant we'd have our own unit to train didn't he? I'd never been in charge of anything before so I was relying on Jace and Phill to know what to do. Even on the Normandy Jeff was my superior so he had the last word.

Jace studied many of the men going through the space station with nods and grumbles. They all looked the same to me; tall, bulky, and obviously they had to be biotic. "Hey Angie, send a message through the station to meet us down in the training area," Jace ordered. Usually I would have made a smartass comment, but maybe Jace knew what he was doing.

"What're we going to do?" I asked while I sent the message out from my omni-tool.

"Well that's simple; we're going to test out the product. They're a bunch of grunts right now; Timmy didn't send anything really special as far as I can see. Hopefully we can change that and actually make them reliable," Jace explained as we kept walking through the station.

I wanted to protest, but Phill was right there and I couldn't openly say why care if Cerberus agents are good fighters or not with him being Cerberus and all. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give Cerberus a few good soldiers.

Within minutes we were standing in front of dozens of men. Finally I saw a few women standing among them, but they were masculine like Ashley. I felt like a kid among them, but I knew I couldn't show that so I stood in "Shepard pose." I saw first hand how Fiona was when in Commander Mode, it was completely different from when she was home visiting. So I stood with my head high, my back straight, and my hands crossed behind my back.

The bulky biotics had stopped talking and were now looking at us under scrutiny. Jace and Phill seemed to have passed their expectations because now they all stared at me. I felt my eye twitch in irritation and glared out at the sea of faces.

Before Jace had decided to give the orders a grunt with a cocky smile on his face and hair sticking up with way too much gel in it shouted, "Who brought the kid?" His team of frat boys barked in laughter while he kept that shit eating grin on his face. If I was going to be teaching these guys and leading them as a unit, I was their superior and they'd have to respect me. So what would Fiona do? Screw it.

I stepped forward and eyed the offending grunt. "What do you think you're laughing at frat boy? I'll send you crying back home to mama," I threatened. With my temper flaring up my biotics I could feel the electric running through my body, making me glow blue.

"You wanna try and fight me, little girl? Sure, I could use a warm up," he laughed as he started jumping around more than a frog. As soon as he put up his biotic barrier I sent a pent up ball his way. He stumbled back and with a final shockwave he flew backwards. Te rest of the crowd laughed while he tried getting back up. I lifted him up and set him back upright with biotics.

"Now, what's your name?" I asked.

"Adams."

I held in my smirk. "Good. I'm Angelia, why don't you and everyone get into practice groups and we'll se what the rest of you can do?"

I went and stood next to Jace and Phill who had more difficulty holding in their smiles.

We documented how well they held up barriers, lifted each other, etc. and I noted not one L2 was there. They were mostly L3s, which is to say safe, but ineffective. Next, we sent them all to the med bay for their special new shots. They'd spend a day for recovering from the pain then the real training would start.

Jace and Phill had managed to get a hold of the biotic whip and flying punch. We were going to see how well the rest did with them. Timmy couldn't have choosen a better threesome for first experimentations; Phill as a L4, Jace as a L3, and me, an L5.

Things seemed to be going smoothly despite Adams whining and rude remarks. I guess every unit had a trouble maker; I was just used to being that person. When he got his three shots I was sure to be there.

"Hey, sweetie, if you wanted a show, all you gotta do is ask," he grinned at me.

I snorted and crossed my arms in waiting, "Don't worry 'sweetie,' this'll only hurt a lot." The doctor squeezed the first shot into his back to prove my point.

"Shit!"

Happy with my results I left the lab to continue rounds.

A few weeks into Phoenix Training it was clear who in the unit was taking the training best. The punk Aaron Adams, a tall buff chick named Jessica, and Adams' sidekick, Tyler Johnson. Phill suggested we suit them up and see how well they do in a combat sim together.

We set them against a dozen small mechs, a few more fairly trained soldiers, and an atlas or two. They were overall a competent team, not too different from Jace, Phill, and me. Adams was gutsy and got cut off from his group and surrounded—he would've died if this was real. Jessica and Tyler focused on taking down strays and were successful. Usually I viewed biotics as very powerful, together almost unstoppable; they could turn a tide in battle at a moments notice, but here I could see both great potential and the chinks in our armor. We'd have to train them to stay together and pick off strays as much as possible. A team was more powerful than the individual and would look out for each other.

I included it in my report to Timmy, but speaking of weakness, I wanted to see how well two phoenix trainees would fare against each other. I couldn't ask Jace and Phill because they'd go easy on me. So I went to Adams and his team.

"Hey babe," Adams grinned at me. "Come to see a show?" Maybe I should destroy him after all.

"Shit dude, she's gonna tear you a new one," Johnson shook his head and got away from Adams and me. I knew I liked that guy. Jessica just snorted and settled down to watch what I would do.

"Get in ready position," I ordered Adams. He did; usually we'd have full shields on top of our biotic field, but lacking that during actual training made me decide to weaken my biotic flare for today. "Now I want to see you charge." At least he was good with following orders. Before he could make the attack I barreled into him with my own charge. Like I thought it would, it immediately stopped him from finishing his attack. So we were susceptible to biotics.

I gave a hand to Adams and helped him get back up. "Good job Adams."

A cocky grin showed up on his face and as soon as I thought about smacking it off there for him he said, "Thanks ma'am." I was the same age as these guys, but I was a ma'am. Is this how Fiona felt? Overwhelmed at so much responsibility? It made everything here at Cerberus feel surreal. I'd really never been a "leader" type, but if I can fool these guys maybe I can fool myself too.

After Adams had finally warmed up to me the rest of the unit fell in line as well. They weren't as quiet and reserved around me, but they stayed within their boundaries. My anxiety about being someone's superior lessened. I actually liked the telling people off part. It was the life or death part of training with these soldiers that scared me. I'd worry about that when we got there though.

Training became routine and a sense of camaraderie emerged between us. Things resembled yet again a new normalcy; this time it didn't seem like home. Don't get me wrong, the people were great and I'd never felt better about my fighting, but I missed my life on ships and flying. I joined the Alliance to fly at 22 and only a few years later I was a trained biotic ready to kill. And I didn't even like fighting.

It had been several months since visiting Earth on some shore leave and I could feel it finally drain on me. After leaving Earth my freckles would eventually disappear and I started to miss the sun and friends. And one could only be in close contact with Jace for so long before you lost it. I started to feel like we were kids again and he was pissing me off right and left. All of that made me decide to go on shore leave. This time I didn't tell Jace or Phill and I decided not to go to Earth. It's been way too long since I'd visited Liara.

She was a high tech information broker now so naturally she lived on Illium. I worried about her sometimes because she lived alone, but she said she was starting to get used to people now. I remember the cute, shy doctor we saved who gave doe eyes to my sister. Now Liara was a badass information broker set to get back at the Shadow Broker.

I arrived on Illium, but I came without telling Liara so I'd surprise her. Her office wasn't far from the docking bay so I went there instead of taking the trip to her apartment. Her assistant was new, which was nice. I came up to her with my bag and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm here to see Liara."

Her assistant smiled and nodded, "Do you have an appointment Ms…?"

"Oh! No, but I'm a close friend, Angelia. Can you just tell her…tell her…" How could I mess with Liara a little bit? I had it! "Tell her that her _partner_ is here," I grinned wickedly.

Her assistant's eyes went wide and I had to bite down my tongue to keep in my laughter. Liara was probably going to kill me, but I thought she could use a little embarrassment and laughter. "Oh! Right away Miss," she nodded and called in to Liara. This was going to be gold. "Dr. T'Soni, I believe your partner is here," she smiled up at me.

"_What?"_ Liara's voice sounded shocked and alarmed over the intercom. "Uhh, I'll be right out." I covered my mouth to hide my smile and my chest started shaking from holding in my laughter.

Liara came out in a long beautiful dress that many women wore in space. Her face went from alarmed, to surprised, and finally happy. A smile came across her face and she rushed up and hugged me. "I should have known," he chastised. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I laughed and hugged her back.

"You should've seen your face," I laughed. She pulled back and smiled at me. "Anyway, I'm here for a few days so hurry up with whatever you're doing, and we're gonna have some fun."

"Angelia, you should have called," she sighed. I knew she was busy, but she was always busy these days. She needed a break.

"You've been working too hard, Liara," I said leading us into her office. "Clean up and we'll do something fun."

I could tell she really didn't want to, but she just sighed and nodded. I decided to sit down in her chair while she was gathering her stuff for the day. "I'll be right back, and then we can go," Liara said carefully. I nodded; bored that she had nothing on her desk.

Not two minutes before Liara left the room something important sounding beeped and I couldn't make any sense out of Liara's desk. One button glowed so I hesitantly pushed it. A holo of another asari popped up and I just stared at her. "Liara!" I yelled hoping that she could hear me.

I stared awkwardly at the other asari and then James' head popped up beside her. "Chicka?"

"Hey James," I smiled. This was the strangest way to meet up with someone and the only thing I could tell is that he was on a mission because he was wearing armor. Why was he contacting Liara?

Before any more weirdness could occur Liara rushed in and shooed me out of her seat. "Dr., my apologies. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh yes," the other Asari replied. "I found an unidentified object in the ruins on Fehl Prime and wanted to get your opinion on it."

An object appeared beside the holo. I got a strange dark feeling from it. I loved ship structures and designs and this reminded me of Sovereign. "Hmm. Well I can tell you it's definitely not Prothean. In fact, it doesn't match anything I've ever seen." Liara continued to explain that it might be related to Reaper tech and explained what they were to this other Asari and compared it to the one that attacked the Citadel.

I heard other people claiming disbelief and my anger started brewing. No one believed that the Reapers were real even though Fiona saved them all from it only to die from an unknown ship.

"With all due respect Dr. T'Soni, that was no more than a Geth dreadnaught piloted by a rogue spectre agent." That was it. I couldn't keep quiet when she was practically smashing my dead sister.

"That's just bullshit the Council made up because they're scared," I bit out bitterly. Liara understood so she let me say it.

"I was there Treeya, I heard it speak. And I'm sure that the Reapers are responsible for the Prothean's disappearance 50,000 years ago and—"the comm. went fuzzy and then shut off, interrupting Liara.

I didn't like this Treeya, and I didn't like how people disregarded Fiona and Liara—who was a doctor that spent over 50 years of her life on the Protheans.

"I'm sorry, Angelia. Treeya is an old student of mine. Many people still don't acknowledge the Reapers because of the Council," Liara put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's cool Liara, let's just go."


	17. Chapter 17

_SO! I haven't updated in a while and I'm not really fond of this chapter; it took me forever to write and I really didn't want to. Halfway through this chapter I started on the next one already (its gonna be intense). But school is now out, my finals all passed and now I can focus on my writing hopefully~ Thanks for everyone who stuck through my long writing breaks, and I'll try to get the next chapter out for you all. _

* * *

><p>What the hell was Angelia doing with some Asari? And why was she so defensive of that Reaper theory?<p>

"Dr. T'Soni has spent a great amount of time studying the Protheans, but her research has been seen as a conspiracy ever since she worked with your precious Shepard," Treeya stated. "I don't recognize that human though." Angelia; she was a mystery. She wouldn't budge about that Normandy tattoo and barely ever talked about herself. She used to be an Alliance pilot, but you wouldn't guess from looking at her. Now I find out she believes in Reapers and is casually hanging around people that actually _knew_ Commander Shepard.

"You gonna tell us who that hottie was? Maybe introduce me sometime?" Essex grinned. I was about to tell Essex to shove it before Nicky interrupted us.

"That's Angelia Shepard," Nicky said casually.

_"Shepard?"_ No way could the little Chicka be related to the Commander Shepard. Just a coincidence in name, or Nicky was mistaken. Besides, I'd never heard of Commander Shepard having a sister.

"Yeah, don't you know she's related to Commander Shepard? She's her little sister," Nicky explained.

"And just how do you know that?" I asked. It couldn't be possible that I'd been seeing Commander Shepard's little sister for a couple years and not know who it was.

"Well, I went to the same school as her a few years after her and her name got around. Actually she's a highly trained tech specialist with engineer training; she's really helped out the Alliance shields and protection barriers before she ever technically entered the Alliance. But no one remembers the guys backstage," he said with a shrug.

So not only was Angelia little sister to my idol, but she wasn't only a pilot? I knew Commander Shepard was a spacer with a long family history of service, but I never would have guessed Angelia had the same background. Commander Shepard was a strict hard ass, but a hero who always saved the day. Angelia was cute and looked so fragile, how could the two even be related?

* * *

><p>I wished Liara wouldn't ask questions; I hated talking about this. I already slipped once with Chakwas and now again. "Who was that?" she asked while driving in silence to her apartment. At least she waited this long.<p>

"He's a, uh, friend—y'know from Earth—I see him sometimes on shore leave," I told her while looking out the window at Illuim's high buildings.

"Well," Liara said with a definite smirk in her voice, "He's very..." I gave Liara an exasperated look as she searched for the right word to describe James. I knew he was the example of human physiology at work and I was…let's just go with small, yet curvy. "He's very handsome," Liara eventually said with a nod and sly grin.

Staring at Liara's own smile and broke out into a grin myself and nodded. "Yeah."

Once at Liara's apartment we decided to stay in. I had a bad feeling over me about James' signal being lost. We ended up watching a movie to relax and I fell asleep on her couch.

In the morning Liara had woken up before me, but before she could slip out the door I caught her. "What do you think you're doing?" I called out to her with a knowing grin.

"I'm sorry Angelia, I'll only be gone for a few hours, you can sleep in," she apologized quickly and rushed out the door. So much for my planned mini-vacation for her.

Instead of sleeping I ate and flipped through strange Asari television channels. That lasted for an hour. Then I started taking pictures, I noticed she had no pictures in her house. Going through her personal things was out of the question. Well looks like I'm going out; I grabbed my jacket and threw on some jeans and went to one of the many shopping centers on Illium. Maybe I'd by some of those holo frames and put up a few in Liara's apartment. The stores on Illium were expensive and the shopkeepers tried to get you to pay top dollar. I gave up anyway and bought some holo frames, a new gun for Phill, and a bugged VI system I'd probably scrap. All at the same shop. Illium might look nice, but it had some shady characters. The sights were strange, but beautiful. Everything was taller than I thought possible and you could barely see the planet down below.

I filled Liara's apartment with pictures of the old SR-1 crew, Jace and me, and finally one of the SR-1 version of my famous baby herself. How I missed her so. I loved having pictures around and mayhaps I was a little homesick; in Uncle Tommy's house I filled the rooms with my childhood and dreams of space. It just made a home, home and Cerberus certainly didn't feel like home to me. Sure, some of the people were awesome, but overall Cerberus was still Cerberus.

The door swished opening and Liara was back. I was already prepared to go out; we were going to dance tonight. Liara looked at all the pictures and had a big smile on her face. "No need to thank me, now get ready and we'll go out on the town," I called out dramatically. She just laughed and got dressed.

The small bar she took me to have a variety of species, I was expecting only Asari, but I should've known better. They choose difference species as their mates more often than not. The music wasn't as loud because of the tables nearby for people to eat and talk, which was actually a refreshing change. "I'll get us some drinks," I patted Liara's arm and went to the bar.

"Hey there honey, Matriarch Aethyta, what can I do for you?" A tall Asari with the gravelliest voice I'd ever heard asked me. She had a beautiful pink dress on and smiled at me while she leaned against the bar.

Whoa, stop. "A Matriarch?" What the hell was a Matriarch doing here, bartending? I thought that only young Asari hang out at the bar seen or dance at the clubs before setting down.

"Yeah, never seen a Matriarch bartender before?" she crossed her arms with a glare that could make a grown man cry. Luckily for me, I was a woman and was impervious to glares like that.

I switched tactics to talk with this Matriarch. I'd never met one before, despite Liara's mother being one. We all knew Saren indoctrinated her. "No, I've never met a Matriarch before," I smiled. "What's your secret to everlasting life?" I came in close and whispered conspiratorially to her.

"We're not immortal kid, just long –lived," she cracked a smile. She had more defined scales on her head that reminded me of Wrex's.

"I know, just thought I'd give it a try," I grinned at her and she snorted in amusement. She was the most unlade like Asari I'd ever met. "Anyway, I'll just take a couple of drinks, thanks." She gave me some funny looking blue drinks that were probably going to tear up my liver. I shrugged and took them both.

I sipped my drink slowly; unsure if it was safe for humans and Liara gulped hers down. "Let's dance!" she exclaimed and dragged me to the dance floor. See? I knew Liara needed a night out.

Usually I was a pretty good dancer, but tonight I voluntarily made fun of myself with crazy dance moves that went horribly with the songs of the club. One thing that people loved about my sister was her horrendous dancing, so I danced horrid tonight for her.

The bartender and Matriarch kept giving me blue drinks and I didn't want to waste them so I drank them. I stopped remembering things clearly halfway through the night and then I just ended up on Liara's couch. She was already up and awake, whish seemed impossible due to the small hangover I had. It seemed weird that—even with modern medicine— you still couldn't cure a thing like a hangover or a cold. Back to Liara, she was on a computer, which meant that she was working. I couldn't blame her, when you have a busy schedule; you wanted to get as much done as possible.

"Good morning Angelia," she smiled lightly and took a sip of what must be coffee.

I groaned and sat up, then threw myself on the couch next to her. "Morning, how's the broking going?" I mumbled. I danged my leg over one end of the couch while leaning on Liara's arm to see what she was working on. It looked complicated and I gave up trying to decipher what it meant.

"I think I'm close to the Shadow Broker's trail," she said proudly. I didn't like this Liara; she was vengeful and reminded me more of Garrus and his "Dr. Heart" problem. Fiona didn't let Garrus kill Dr. Heart, maybe I should stop her. Unlike her though, I didn't feel an intense desire to catch the Shadow Broker. He just wasn't a real danger to me. We got Fiona and it was over, why not just leave it be? Liara did make a good Information Broker though and I could see why; she was young, pretty, incredibly smart, and on top of that a remarkable biotic.

"Hmm," I nodded anxiety nipping deep in my stomach. If she did go through with this, I'd go with her. She was still my friend and I'd support her.

Then I remembered something I wanted to know, just in case. "Liara, could you look up someone for me?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it.

"Who?"

"Some guy, uh, Kai Leng I think his name was." I watched as she started typing rapidly and going through mass amounts of data to get the files she needed. Finally after a half-hour of waiting, she found out Kai Leng's full bio. She read it aloud to me, "Kai Leng, former Lieutenant of the Alliance Navy. He was reprimanded for taking dead soldiers dog tags, but continued service due to clean record. Joined the Alliance in 2172. Dishonorable discharge after killing a Krogan while at a bar. He completed N7 training and has a tattoo of a snake eating its own tail on the back of his neck. He is 32 years old."

I realized a few things: One, Kai Leng joined the Alliance not only the same year as Fiona, but 2 years before he was 18. Second, he was every bit as trained as Fiona was, which made me feel better about getting beaten so badly by him. Thirdly, I knew that the tattoo behind his head meant that he believed very much in Cerberus' policy that some had to suffer for the "greater good." Lastly, and probably the most important, he killed a Krogan…while at a bar….He murdered a Krogan. Luckily for him it wasn't Wrex, but Kai Leng was a messed up murderous bastard. Guess I already knew that though.

"How do you know this guy?" Liara eventually asked when I realized I'd been quiet for too long.

"He's with Cerberus and I got the feeling he was trouble. Wanted to know for sure," I scooted away from Liara and the computer. I only really had one question left, why wouldn't he leave me alone? He loved to torment me and it was starting to creep me out, it was bordering stalkerish.

The next couple of days were spent eating strange Asari food and watching old Earth and Thessia vids. I even showed her a couple of old pics of me with my big black framed nerd glasses, and finally I gave her one last picture frame with a holo of the two of us for her desk at work. I told her she needed to personalize her life and have more fun. She promised to have more fun before I headed back for the station set for Phoenix training.

Time to get back to the daily grind. The boys were getting better and better. It was hard not to be proud of the little punks. I couldn't have been back for more than a couple of weeks before Timmy sent me an urgent message. Apparently Miranda and her friends at the Lazarus station went over the limit they had originally set up for Fiona's reconstruction. Good ol' Tim was preparing a part for all his rich, xenophobic friends to raise the money. What was the catch? I had to attend said party to show support for the Lazarus project. On top of that the boys would graduate to "dragoons" while I was gone. I didn't doubt Jace and Phill's ability, but I wanted to be there when they went out on their first mission.

I didn't mind going, for Fiona, but Jace didn't want me to go alone. "Sure, bunch of Cerberus scum with Commander Shepard's little sister. What could go wrong?" Jace shrugged sarcastically while I was packing.

"I don't need you to babysit," I sighed and threw the bag around my shoulder. "Beside, Phill needs you to finish these guys' training." Jace was quiet for a moment.

"What about that Alliance beau of yours?" he smirked.

I glared at Jace, this was why I never told him about guys. "Yeah let's bring an Alliance soldier to a Cerberus party," I rolled my eyes. Beside that James was on duty in Fehl Prime and was doing something that involved reaper tech, it couldn't be good.

Jace chuckled and stretched out in his chair. "Fine, what about Joker?"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno about that…"

"Why? Just 'cause he can't fight? It's better to have someone in the field with you to watch your back then to go alone," Jace shrugged. I nodded like Jace was right and I was afraid Jeff might get hurt, but in reality it was because I'm awkward and had to wear a dress for the occasion and it kind of sounded like a date. I guess I was going in blind and could use an extra set of eyes that I trusted though. Plus Jeff was paranoid when it came to people so he'd keep me on my toes.

"I'll give him a call," I shrugged. Jace grinned and jumped up to give me a clap on the shoulder before leaving.

Jeff agreed to come with a sarcastic comment as always, "Can't have the Cerberus leeches sucking you dry."

"Thanks Moreau."

"See you there Ange."

Timmy arranged my flight to get there at a precise time: fashionably late. I dressed while still on the ship so I could just get the party over with when I arrived. I had to vid-chat with Amy so I could get all _fancified _to fit in with the rich crowd. I could hardly recognize myself by the time I was done, I was uncomfortable in the long and elegant dress with a small slit in the side for some reason that I'm not enlightened about. Almost the entire back was cut out so I had to hide my scars left by the shots from Phoenix Training with makeup. Parts of the sides were cut out as well, but it still hid my Normandy tattoo. The back seemed to have some sort of golden design stitched into it; the whole thing was over the top. For Cerberus I guess that was perfect. One cool thing was the heels—made me taller than normal, made me feel important. My hair was doing this half-down, half-up thing that I would take hours to get back to normal after the party was over. And finally, I went all out with my makeup with bright red lipstick for dramatic effect.

The strange place where Timmy was hosting his little party—which is figurative because he wasn't actually there—was high tech with high security. I felt lucky to be a biotic for once because all I needed was my brain to protect myself against these lowlife's. I spotted Jeff before the entrance to the party and made my way up to him. He was wearing one of those black suits that almost all men wore for fancy occasions, but he kept his beard and was itching profusely at the collar. "Don't worry, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get out of here," I said lightly while crossing my arm with his and leading him inside the party.

He snorted, "If we get out of here. These rich folks are watching you like a piece of meat." I looked around and found it was true. Men and women alike were watching me to see any likeness to the great Shepard. I glared at the bunch of vultures; I had no doubts that the people here would've bought Fiona's body from the Shadow Broker were they given the chance.

"Right, very creepy," I nodded and decided to keep a plain face. Don't want them to give less money to the Cerberus fund.

"Ah! Miss Shep—"

"It's just Angelia," I quickly interrupted the obvious organizer of this party. He came to me and with a smile nodded and handed me a card.

"Right, _Angelia,_ your table is just over there," he pointed. "Please enjoy yourself." With that he was off talking to more guests.

"Hey, free food," Jeff nudged me as we were walking over to our table. I snorted and shook my head. I preferred pizza to whatever fancy Asari food they had here. A few guests had already sat themselves down at the table and were talking loudly over drinks. As Jeff and I came over they stopped and turned their attention towards us.

"Angelia Shepard, we've heard so much about you please sit," an older woman graciously greeted me. "We're the Davison's—this must be Mr. Moreau," she continued. Jeff seemed unimpressed by her knowledge of him and just nodded, sitting down. He was still without his hat and now sitting beside him I got a good look at him. He looked better than the last time I saw him, the dark circles under his eyes were gone—I think he even groomed up his beard a bit. Two other gentlemen sat at the table with us. The youngest had his eyes firmly planted on my chest while the other started to chat with me.

"Miss Angelia, I must say its quite amendable of you to come to your sister's aid like this," he smiled politely at me. Good thing I'd been getting better at lying or else I might not have been able to stomach smiling back at him.

"I wasn't aware that Commander Shepard had a younger sister," the man staring at my breasts finally looked up at my face and tried smiling charmingly at me.

"Not many people do," I said carefully. The young man smiled happily and continued to oogle me openly.

"Yes, such a tragedy that the Commander died so young; and when the threat to humanity is still so close," the woman said sympathetically. I didn't trust her though—I didn't trust any of these rich xenophobe snobs—and I didn't believe she was being genuine.

Luckily a man stood up front—the stand in host for the Illusive Man—and started to speak to everyone in attendance. "Welcome," she smiled across the room with his hands clasped together. "We all know of the tragedy that has befallen us; Commander Shepard has died when we may have needed her the most. Cerberus has decided to pay the Commander back by giving her life. With the latest technology, Cerberus has been able to revive the Commander. Thanks to…certain individuals," the man looked at me as did everyone else in the room. I kept my face blank, but I suspected something bad about this whole scheme and gripped the edge of the table as he continued to speak. "We have been able to preserve the Commander's brain and re-construct her." The crowd whispered amongst themselves. The man smiled warmly at the crowd, "You can imagine the tremendous cost, but Cerberus does not care how much money it costs to save Commander Shepard because she will re-pay all of us with our lives."

I had to admit this speech was impressive. The rich folks were just eating this up. We'd have enough money by the end of the night indefinitely. I looked over to Jeff who was staring at me with an overly concerned face; I gave him a tight smile and resumed looking at the man.

"Now Cerberus would like to show you our progress for proof; brought to you by our lovely Angelia Shepard," he waved his hand towards me before joining the sudden applause. Proof? What were they doing?

A screen lit up so all could see. Images flooded the screen; images of a gory burned up body, of the care that the doctors put into removing Fiona's brain from her protective N7 helmet. I couldn't look anymore; I closed my eyes and fought the urge to vomit. I _choose_ not to look at Fiona's mangled body when Cerberus offered, why show this? I hadn't wanted to look at what I often blamed myself for.

I willed back the tears and focused on breathing and maintaining calm. A hand clasped mine and held it tightly under the table. I quickly opened my eyes to check the owner of said hand. I was surprised to find Jeff as the owner; he almost hated any form of human (and alien) contact. He was obviously upset, his hazel eyes a deep, angry green while staring at me and he was gripping my hand a bit too tightly. It was comforting having him there; he was there when Fiona died.

"Thank you one and all for coming, now enjoy the rest of your evening—and don't forget to donate!" the man announced. It was over. The Davidson's of our table were dragged off to chat about the "amazing" video, but I thought I was going to be sick. "Are you alright?" Jeff whispered. I nodded, even though I wasn't okay and using my sister's corpse to make money wasn't okay. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to go to the bathroom; I think I'm going to be sick," I breathed. I really didn't want to puke on Mrs. Davidson's dress. Jeff nodded and helped me up—weird considering I could fall on him and break a majority of his bones.

"I'll be here if you need me," Jeff called as I made my way into the women's restroom alone. The stark white hurt my eyes momentarily as I hurried into the nearest stall. I fought to keep my lunch in and was glad I didn't touch the expensive dinner.

After a few minutes of careful breathing I decided it would be safe to get up. I grasped the edges of the sink and looked at the reflection in the mirror. I didn't look like me, or even feel like me. Cerberus had taken that from me. Of course I choose this so I had no right to complain right? Right. Fiona would come back and everything would be fine again. Well, not everything. I didn't know how she would react, if I wanted to see her even. I just jumped right in without thinking, as usual. Now I was facing the consequences and so was Jeff. And Jace. And Kyle. And Chakwas. Damn was I a good friend or what? I shook my head, this could wait till later. In the mean time I left Jeff out there with the vultures. If I subjected my sister to horrible acts I could at least keep calm and finish what I had started.

I turned around, steeling myself to head back to the party, and instead ran into a black suit. Moreau didn't stand straight. Who? Shit. I tried making a break for the door, but he grabbed my arm. If he wanted a fight I'd give him one; I was ready to send a burst of biotic energy straight into his face, but he raised his hands in surrender and let me loose. I backed away slowly, ready for anything. "Now Miss Shepard, it's a party, relax." Easy for you to say fucktard, you're in the girl's bathroom like a creeper. I tensed up; I wasn't in a good position, too far away from the door to make a quick escape. With his N7 skills I didn't stand a chance in a fight, not with this dress on. Here I thought my biotics would save me.

"What're you doing here Leng? You do know this is the _girl's _bathroom?" Maybe I could open the door with my biotics. I didn't know what Kai Leng had planned but I didn't want to be a part of it.

"Now Miss Shepard is that any way to treat a guest?" he smirked. I continued to glare, but forced myself to visibly relax. I crossed my arms and edged myself away from the door, but still close to the wall. If he got too close again I'd hit him with the door. He smiled like he knew what I was thinking. "I wanted to see how you were handing the _situation._" I had trouble focusing, my rage was pushing forward; this game of his had gone on too far now. "After all, its not everyday you get to see the great Commander Shepard so vulnerable," he sent what I imagined was supposed to be a charming smile. Instead I glared at the snake he really was.

"Fuck you, I'm done with this sick game of yours. I haven't been any trouble to the Illusive Man, leave me alone," I bit out before making the stupid decision of leaving. He shut the door easily and now I was trapped between him and the door. Like I said, stupid.

"Don't you know? I find you…intriguing." I didn't like the way he said that. I hated to admit it, but I was afraid; I gripped the door handle so he wouldn't see my shaking hands. Its fine Angelia, you knocked him unconscious once, remember? That N7 training isn't steel armor or anything. Besides, I have biotics. I turned around and smiled, noticing his arms coming closer as if to touch me. "Really? Because I find you revolting," my smile turned into a scowl and as he went to lay a hand on me I blasted him into the toilet stall. The door shut and my visual on Kai Leng was lost. A knock at the door scared me half to death, then—" Ange? You okay?" It was Jeff. I looked back, the stall was open and Kai Leng was gone. Could I have imagined it all? Well I wasn't going to sit here and find out.

I opened the door and Jeff was there, worried. It reminded me of when I ran off to save Kaiden on Virmire and he got angry at me for making him worry. It made me feel guilty and I was bad with words so I hugged him instead of trying to apologize. I expected him to protest at physical contact, but he hugged me back instead. It's almost as if the Grinch grew a heart. "Thanks—for being here," I whispered.

"Anytime."

The party ended and Jeff had to go his own way, but told me he understood. I nodded and took it as he understood why I had to fight now; I appreciated it. When joker got like this I didn't know what to do, but leaving it at that for now felt right. Timmy felt obligated to reward me for that "nasty surprise" at the party and told me that the SR-2 would be installed with an A.I that I would test when the ship and programmers finished with it. Seems like everything worked itself out, I suppose.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry this is a short one guys, but I'm trying to finish my other story this summer. My promise to myself that this story wouldn't get put above the other one didn't work out so well. Oh well, enjoy~_

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you force yourself to do something that you hate yourself for later on? The deep set guilt and anger deep in your gut, making your chest hurt deep inside? That's how I felt after killing my first Krogan. I already felt sympathetic to the Krogan since meeting my first one on the Citadel when I was eight (a story for another time), but after meeting Wrex I also felt empathy for the Krogan mercenaries out there. They wanted creds and their home world was shit so they went out and did what they did best, fight. Fucking Cerberus, why did I join up?<p>

"Nice, shot Angie," Adams called out to me. Even in the Alliance others weren't particularly fond of Aliens, but Cerberus didn't care about the safety of humans as long as there were others to carry on, let alone alien's lives. I blamed Cerberus for having made that part of my mission, but I willingly joined up didn't I. Either way that didn't stop me from coming up to Adams and punching him.

"Listen up Adams—because I'm only going to say it once—killing someone is nothing to be proud of. You do it because it's your job, the end," I pointed my finger into his chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry boss," he held up his hands. I sighed and rubbed my face in exhaustion before giving my hand to him to help him up off the ground. My punching him surprised him as well as me. Jace, Phill, Tyler, and Jessica were just staring at me with concern.

"Don't mind me," I said to Adams as a form of apology. Cerberus was pushing their luck and I was about to snap. I didn't need to take it out on good men who joined Cerberus because of Alliance bullshit. And if anyone understood Alliance bullshit, it was me.

The mission was over anyway so we headed back to the ship and Timmy sent in his next job. The Dragoons were sent where we were needed, but I still insisted that we stay together for heavy biotic artillery. We'd been on enough jobs now to know each other on the battlefield. Training was good practice, but it was nothing like actually firing and fighting someone in a life and death situation.

I scanned my inbox after telling Kyle where Timmy wanted to send us next. An emergency message from Miranda? What did she need more money? Because I wasn't doing that again! I opened it.

_Angelia,_

_ I thought you would like to know that your sister has awoken. We were betrayed and I had to force her out of her coma early. So far she has shown no signs of memory loss and her body functions well with her cybernetic implants. It is up to you if you wish to meet her, but The Illusive Man requires last checkups on the SR-2 and the Enhanced Defense Intelligence. We are on our way to the space station now. _

_-Miranda _

Shit. No more time to decide if I want to see her huh? I started to get antsy and decided pacing sounded like a good idea. No idea how this was going to work. I buzzed Kyle in. "We need to get to the space station where they're holding the SR-2 ASAP!"

Jeff was there to meet me when I arrived at the station. No one had told him about the SR-2 yet and Fiona would be here tomorrow. Guess now was as good as anytime to tell him his baby was back and better than ever. I motioned for him to follow as he grumbled, "Not even a hello before we get to work huh?" I rolled my eyes. I really didn't have any room for error here.

"Moreau keep talking like that and you'll regret it," I smirked as we headed into the hall that held the beautiful ship.

"Oh? Why's that Ange?" he said smugly. I walked into the showing case and pointed to the beauty herself. She wasn't covered in Alliance Navy blue, but even with that tramp stamp of a Cerberus logo she was gorgeous. Jeff stopped right in his tracks with his mouth open. I walked over and closed it; he looked at me in disbelief.

"Don't want no spiders getting' in there. C'mon I have to check a few things out and you can see how you like the cockpit," I said as I walked onto the SR-2. He hobbled on with me and immediately went into the cockpit. I followed, smirking all the way.

He sat in the chair and started spinning, "Ha! Real leather! Finally!" I knew as much as he wanted the Normandy back, he wasn't going to like this next part.

"EDI, you wanna come say hello to Moreau?" I said as I leaned next to Jeff's seat. A blue orb appeared and Jeff looked at me, then the orb.

"Hello Mr. Moreau," the AI said politely. I loved EDI, I thought AI's were so cool. Jace would blame it on my fascination with technology. And he'd be right.

"Jeff, this is EDI, the ship's AI and Enhanced Defense Intelligence. She will be helping you out when you start flying the SR-2," I introduced the two. He glared at the thing then turned and glared at me.

"What? Are you saying I need help doing my job?" he said defensively. I rolled my eyes. Totally missing my point.

"No, but I won't be here and now EDI's here to help out."

"Do not worry Mr. Moreau, I am here to protect the SR-2's virtual ware as well as help the crew anyway I can," EDI said.

I sat down in the co-pilot's seat and stared at Jeff. He had that grumpy look on his face, like when we first met. He didn't like new people and an AI counted as new people. "EDI's a shackled AI and she'll report to the Illusive Man about Fiona and the rest of the crew she'll bring on," I said while staring at the glowing dashboard of pilot commands.

"Shepard?" he questioned. His eyes had a deeper question though. Is she coming? I nodded and he let out a breath. He didn't think it'd come so soon either. "When?"

"Tomorrow. That's why I have to check out the ship. Then I'm off again for another mission with the Dragoons."

"You're not coming?" he asked. He didn't meet my eyes and guilt flooded my stomach, I hated this. I looked at EDI who had yet to remove herself from the cockpit, even if the blue orb disappeared she'd still be there listening though. Jeff seemed to forget about her easily enough.

"No, I…I don't know how she'll react to me. We've never been close," I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. Massive understatement. "I just think it'd be easier to do it later, y'know?" I tried explaining my fear of seeing Fiona again. Would she look the same? Would she resent me? And then there was the awkward situation of telling her how she got to Cerberus. I told Liara I wanted to be the one to tell her because she might freak out and I'd rather take the blame. Liara reluctantly agreed.

Jeff looked at me again with something akin to understanding and sighed, rubbing his beard. "So you want me to test out how the wolves are feeling?" he gave me an irritated look, but I knew he'd agree and wouldn't tell Fiona what I was doing. I doubt that she would approve of me working for Cerberus.

"Essentially, yes."

"I'll do it," he grumbled, "But you owe me, big time!" I smiled and patted his shoulder as I left the cockpit.

"Anything you want. I'll be back, I got something for you and EDI can keep you company in the mean time," I said as I left to check the SR-2's engines. Then it would be off to the main gun for a quick check up and finally the AI core room to make sure EDI's block's were on and she couldn't kill the entire crew and bring down ship before it got a chance to make it out.

I knew how to handle an engine, being so in love with technology and all, and Gabbi and Ken seemed to know what they were doing with the ship. "No worries lass, we've got her all set up," Ken informed me readily. I nodded and heard Gabbi smack him before I left, presumably for checking out my ass.

Next stop, guns. Wasn't much to say except Garrus would probably want to do more calibrations, but they were sufficient enough for me. EDI was clean, happy to help me sort out which functions of hers might be troublesome. I was just happy that Timmy's experiment with Reaper tech had actually worked. The crazy self aware AI on Lunar Base that Fiona had disabled was sane now thanks to that Reaper tech. Most AI's that are made start hating their creators, but EDI seemed curious about us. I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her about becoming self aware, but from what she's told me she only attacked us because she was "afraid." Whether that was survival instinct kicking in, or the fact that becoming self aware was too much for her—or both—I didn't know. I did know that this new EDI wasn't afraid of anything more than termination.

"Systems clear Angelia," EDI informed me.

"Thanks EDI, sorry again I won't be here to help you get adjusted to the SR-2. Hopefully Jeff will help you out," I said patting the AI core before leaving.

"That is alright. It will be interesting working with Mr. Moreau. He claims that I will be of no use because he is 'The best pilot. Ever.'" I rolled my eyes at Jeff. Even if it was an artificial intelligence, Jeff wanted no one in his personal space. Figures.

"Don't mind him EDI, it takes him awhile to get used to people. He was the same way when I first joined the Normandy," I said as I shrugged; EDI was good at reading body language.

"I see. I will take this into consideration."

I walked back to the cockpit where Jeff was looking at the controls. I could tell he was itching to fly her but he'd have to wait for Fiona. He didn't hear me coming up behind him and I took advantage of it to put his gift on his head. He sat there for a moment before turning around looking at me from under his new hat. I beamed a large smile at him, "Thought you'd need a new one." I sat in the co-pilot's chair and watched as he examined the hats logo: SR-2. It hadn't taken much to find a guy willing to make me a custom hat, but it was a bit spendy for only a hat that Jeff will probably sweat in everyday.

He put it on with a grin and now things felt normal. I was in the co-pilot's seat, and Jeff was hated and seated on the Normandy's remake. Too bad I couldn't stay and pilot with Jeff, but I had a job to do. "I'd love to stay Moreau, but I got things to do, places to go, people to see," I got up and started to exit the SR-2. I looked back at Jeff before leaving. "Tell me if anything really big happens."

"Like if we get to save the entire galaxy again?" Jeff raised an eyebrow and I snorted.

"Nah, that happens every other Tuesday."

"Ah, of course." I smiled and started to leave the airlock before he called out, "Be safe Ange!"

You too Moreau.

* * *

><p>"Adams get your damn head down!" I shouted under the fire on Illium. I was back here for a mission that required some amount of steath. Apparently Dragoons simply weren't built for that and we ended up in a full fire fight. I'm sure the Asari police would be ever so grateful.<p>

Our initial job had been near Omega; take out some blue suns who were trying to track down Cerberus intel. I thought it was pointless because their orders came from the higher ups and they would just send more mercenaries. Timmy apparently didn't want to get rid of them for good and instead wanted to send the message "don't try us." Wasn't my job to make these decisions I suppose. I would appreciate not being sent on a wild goose chase across the galaxy though. We started our search on Omega, but we had chased them all the way to Illium.

I put up a barrier and stood, waiting for what was left of the Blue Suns to take the bait and reveal their positions. They did and the rest of my team popped up to take them out with our biotics. Finally, a long job done, and no reward from Timmy would be given after I give my report. Might as well let the boys have a few hours of rest here on the station before I tell them what our next assignment will be. "Alright, dismissed but be on the ship by 2100 hours," I put my gun away and looked over the bodies of the Blue Suns. Best to get out of the area quick, and get this armor off.

Jace and Phill had stayed on the ship for this mission so it was just me out here. Might as well go and see Liara; I knew how to get into her apartment without alerting her and did. A quick swipe from my omni-tool and I was in her apartment, but surprise, surprise. She wasn't home. I switched out of my armor and donned jeans and a jacket instead. I borrowed a bag from Liara and put my armor into it. I decided to send a message to her, but found she had already sent me one.

_Angelia, Shepard's on Illium. She's looking for some Blue Suns, you wouldn't know about it would you?_

_ -Liara _

Holy shit. Fiona was too close for comfort. I took my bag, started to leave, and replied to Liara's message.

_That was my bad, but they're taken care of. Where is she now?_

_ -Angie_

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I shouldn't get so overworked. I just didn't want a family reunion to happen. She shouldn't even be here on Illium; Miranda told me that a girl by the name of Hope Lilium put together a list of elite people from around the galaxy that Fiona would gather. She said nothing bout anyone on Illium.

I continued on calmly and scanned the area for Jacob, Miranda, or Fiona. Those were the only faces I knew that would be on Fiona's new team. For all I knew she could have a whole new team of people that I didn't know. A beep alerted me of Liara's new message.

_She's searching the crime scene; you might want to get your men out of there. It was good seeing her again Angie, but I understand if you're not ready. I have something I need help taking care of a few things though. _

_ -Liara_

Searching the area? Damn it! Adams was probably still there with Jess and Tyler. I put my helmet on and readied my pistol. I had to check it out to make sure Fiona wasn't about to shoot some of my most promising recruits.

It appeared as though I arrived right on time. Fiona had her sights set on Adams who stupidly had his hands up, Jess and Tyler mimicking him. Both of Fiona's squad mates ready to shoot either one that made a raw move. Luckily they didn't think of me coming in. I raised my biotic barrier since three against one wasn't good odds if they decided to attack me. I raised my gun and approached Fiona quietly. Once I was close enough I issued the call and stopped whatever words were about to come out of Adams mouth as he spotted me, "Put down the fucking gun Fiona."

Adams smirked and laughed, "Heh, the boss is here now." I sighed in annoyance and watched as Fioan's team switched around and pointed their guns at me. Fiona followed my direction however and turned around to stare at me with a glare that matched the ones I remember her giving as a kid. She looked the same as ever, with our same green eyes and her black hair. She had long red, angry looking scars that covered her face. I suspected it was because she woke up earlier than expected.

"Who are you?" I smiled underneath my helmet; she would never guess it was her baby sister using biotics. I don't think the few people who knew would tell her about it. I don't know if Jeff told her anything about me so this would really be a surprise.

As I stopped my biotic barrier, I tucked my gun in the back of my pants since I wasn't wearing my full armor and pulled off my helmet. I took my sweet time with putting my helmet back in my borrowed bag before looking up and seeing recognition dawn on Fiona's face. I noticed the Turian take off his helmet as well and he clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Garrus," I smiled and nodded to him.

"Well I'd say that's the image of Little Shepard if I ever saw one," he put both hands on his hips while Fiona seemed stunned. I avoided her still and looked to her other companion. A Salarian, odd. Besides the ones that we saved on Virmire I hadn't been around them much.

"Relation to Shepard? Slim chance, but yes, vague resemblance," he said to himself. I noticed Adams and his team's slack jawed faces as they stared at me. They couldn't believe that their Commander was Shepard's little sister.

I sighed and shrugged at a still awestruck Fiona. "Hey sis, sorry about the gun, but—heh—you started it." I licked my lips nervously and she smirked at me before coming over to hug me. I didn't protest and felt a bubble of laughter escape me. I almost thought she was going to punch me. Hopefully she got all that anger out at someone else, preferably Miranda.

"Good to see you," is all she says as she holds me at arms length to get a look at me. "You look older," she assesses sadly. I hadn't been under the official banner of Commander Shepard's little sister for two years and I guess it showed.

"You don't," I grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

_I can't believe it's been this long since I've published another chapter. School has been crazy this year, I haven't had a moments rest. But it's second semester now and hopefully I can manage my time better. _

* * *

><p>The Captain's Quarter' on the SR-2 far exceeded that of the SR-1, not that I had many chances to see the old Captain's Quarters. Fiona hadn't gotten a chance to make any homey touches, but she still had the miniature model of the SR-1 I left up in the display case. She came and sat down adjacent to me and leaned her forearms on her knees. "How did you end up with Cerberus?" Fiona questioned lightly, but it was a heavy loaded question for me.<p>

I fiddled with my thumbs and avoided her pointed gaze as I thought of what to say; my eyes ended up staring at the blue light of the empty fish tank. "Well it's a long story," I sighed.

"That's just fine; I gave the crew a short shore leave. That leaves plenty of time for a sisterly reunion." Fiona sounded like she wasn't really in the mood for a "sisterly reunion." I met her gaze and told her what I've had to do for the past 2 years—including rescuing her body from the Shadow Broker—explaining how Cerberus got her body. I told her that I had become a Cerberus lapdog, but got my biotics fully working because of the pro-human organization. She listened quietly as I explained myself to her; without once interrupting. I expected her to argue or something—yell preferably—anything. Instead I was welcomed with silence. Very un-Fiona-like.

She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed heavily. I realized I didn't really care what she thought, I did the right thing. I repaid my sister's death by bringing her back. I was just sorry that Cerberus wanted to use her. She was Commander Shepard though, if she didn't want to be with them, she wouldn't be. Miranda had told me very disappointedly that Timmy refused to have a control chip in Fiona's brain.

"I guess even you changed while I was gone," she laughed bitterly.

I frowned and sat forward, starting to get angry. "What?" I scoffed and shook my head, "For 2 years, I've been just focusing on surviving, getting stronger. Sorry if your death changed me a little." My heart was pounding loudly in my ears and I felt like I was hyperventilating, but I met her gaze dead on with a glare of my own. I forced myself to calm down by steadying my breath.

This time she looked away and sighed, "That's not what I meant—just—everyone's changed and moved on and I'm here lost in the current. That's why I was on Illium, to find Liara. Garrus is the only one who's been able to come with me. Well, Joker too." She ran a hand through her hair which was longer than I remember seeing it in a long while. She also had angry looking scars that were still healing over on her face, but essentially she looked the same. Green eyes, same body build—tallish, with a big ass and okay boobs.

I leaned back, guilt coming back like the whore it is and eating its way through my stomach. After all, I'm her sister and I avoided her and left her with a bunch of stranger's she's never met before. I just thought she would've handled it better; she _was _Commander Shepard, Savior of the Citadel. "I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have left you. I just felt like it was my fault," I shrugged. I didn't want to delve into it any deeper; I just wanted to leave those feelings buried, where they were safe and had no way of making my feel like a piece of shit.

Fiona just snickered at me, "Don't get sentimental on me."

I folded my arms across my chest—I wasn't amused. "You wanted to 'catch up.' Generally involves opening up the old heart strings for a tune."

She snorted and picked up a glass of something—probably brandy—and drank deeply from it. She tilted her hand towards me, asking if I wanted any and I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood. I liked being a happy drunk, not a raging hormonal one. "Angelia, I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to just say yes, alright?" Fiona sighed heavily and looked at me very tiredly.

"That probably means I'll want to say no, doesn't it?" I smirked at her.

She didn't crack a smirk as she looked at me, suddenly all serious. "I want you to come with me," she waited for me to butt in, but I wanted to hear what she had to say before I decided anything. "I want someone capable and reliable at my back, I know you're both. Plus, y'know, Joker gets all moody and you're pretty good with dealing with him," she finally cracked a smile.

"Fiona, I don't really like killing people for a living, but I seem to be good at it. And those guys you pulled a gun on? I'm pretty good at leading them. _But_…I guess since you asked so nicely—and Joker really does need babysitting—I could come with you. Besides, after this one mission with Cerberus…" I bit my lip, almost forgetting that EDI listened into every conversation and sent anything alarming into the Illusive Man. I couldn't say what Fiona and I both knew would happen after Fiona stopped the colonists attacks. "Well, you know."

"EDI listening?" Fiona asked.

"Not her fault. It's in her programming. She may have her own consciousness, but she has protocol she can't breech. I don't really like it."

"Should've known you'd love an A.I on the ship," she chuckled.

"I thought she'd be helpful. You actually had a run in with her already, when she naturally gained consciousness on Lunar Base. She was just scared and protecting herself. She knew what would happen to her."

"Figures."

Phill had watched passively as Jace glowered at me. He wasn't very happy that I was running off to save the Galaxy again. I told him I didn't care. A little cold, yes, but he said the same thing when he left to join the mercenaries. At least I would be doing some good. He was just a dirty killer when he was out there.

He yelled some more, I passively listened when Phill stepped up for me. "She can hold her own. Besides, Commander Shepard is her sister. I'm sure she'll watch out for her."

To which Jace replied, "Yeah, you don't know Fiona that well." It was pretty entertaining and I snorted as Phill rolled his eyes at Jace. At least someone here was being sensible with me. Either way I left and everyone bid me goodbye—even Adams, ready with a witty remark. I felt reluctant to leave these guys, they felt a little like home now, even if I hated their guts when they got on my nerves. Well, it wasn't goodbye forever. I was sure my group of trained soldiers would find their way back to annoy me somehow.

I took my few things to the Engineer Deck-there was an empty room to the right of the elevator that had my name written all over it. I liked how the crew members all got different places to work. Hopefully that would give us all some space so we wouldn't rip each other's throats out. That would be good. Oh and I made Jeff help me carry my things down to my new room as punishment for not calling me and telling me Garrus was back on the team. That qualified as important information.

"I don't know why you'd want to sleep down here," Jeff commented, looking around my little commode. "It's cold down here."

I snorted and sat on my new cot. Good beds were hard to come by in space. "I picked it so I could work a little down here. Plus it's not as noisy as the crew deck."

"You're not becoming anti-social are you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You wish Moreau," I smirked up at him. "Now don't you have a ship to fly?"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes and waved on his way out. Jeff seemed glad to have someone else to complain to about EDI. For her part EDI liked to pick on Jeff, which was pure hilarity. Jeff tried getting her back in small ways—the mute button being his favorite—and continued to beg me to rewire a couple of EDI's main functions. I refused, telling him that I wasn't getting involved. Secretly I was on EDI's side of course. When the overlord's come, I want to be on good terms with them.

Miranda was the only one who didn't really want me to come on the Normandy. I think she was just mad that Fiona wanted me on the ship to watch her back. Miranda thought Fiona should just go blindly in and trust Cerberus. If I had any doubts about Fiona being the real her I was assured by her distrust of Miranda and Jacob.

My job had always been varied on the Normandy. I think that's partly why Anderson talked me into joining the pilot program. I was skilled with technology, excelled with piloting, and had hand-to-hand combat training. On the SR-1 I had my time filled with flying, filling out reports, and working as a spare hand for maintenance when needed. Now, I was kind of bored. Jeff didn't have a co-pilot—still insisted he didn't need one—so I spent my time up there with a tablet working on ways to upgrade the SR-2. I think Jeff appreciated the company and it was pretty hilarious to watch his private war with EDI. I know he'd eventually come to love her like I did. Why can't he appreciate a functional AI who didn't hate or resent humans? Men.

Our next stop would be to pick up a Krogan Warlord. Needless to say I was excited and set on going. Maybe he'd be like Wrex with a different mind than his brethren. EDI told me this was unlikely due to Okeers past. A girl could dream.

We came upon the facility Okeer was rumored to be at just when I was getting used to the Cerberus crew being on board the Normandy. The dossier said he might very well be held captive. I didn't think a Krogan Warlord would be taken captive; he would rather die fighting.

I wasn't pleased when we touched down, there were Krogan bodies everywhere. These Krogan were big, but smaller than, say, Wrex. "Fiona, I think these Krogan are too young to be off-world shooting Blue Suns."

"Noted," Fiona nodded and continued on. Garrus gave me a pat on the shoulder and we headed through this strange fortress. More Krogan bodies led us through a bulk of Blue Suns. The whole time a madwoman babbled, getting more pissed by the minute. She was starting to grate on my nerves. No species should be shot down for target practice, especially the ones dying out.

Garrus and Fiona were on the same fighting level; they shot things and shouted excitedly in joy. I didn't like killing things and tried to steel myself while fighting. Specifically with the mercs; it could've been Jace on the other side of the gun a couple years ago. He didn't care, stupid. Instead I focused on my gun, biotics, and targeting. I didn't count headshots, I counted my heatsinks. They didn't seem to mind my detached attitude, Garrus even complimented me. Something to be proud about in my book. I wasn't so proud after we left the one little surviving Krogan. His words didn't make sense. "I am not perfect, but I have purpose?" His purpose was to be gun fodder. Okeer didn't care what happened to him that much was clear. For whatever reason, he was growing Krogen in tanks and throwing them to the wolves. I wonder how Wrex would feel about Okeer. Maybe he would give him the tradition Krogan hello and shoot him in the face.

We made it up to the labs easily enough. The mercs didn't stand a chance against military trained operatives. Okeer seemed to be waiting for us when we entered. "Shepard, I've heard of you, and been waiting." Definitely waiting for us then. Okeer was larger than Wrex, intimidating to say the least. He turned and eyed Fiona.

"You know me?" Fiona asked aggressively.

Okeer wasn't intimidated by Fiona, judging by his posture. He wasn't head butting us yet so that was a plus. "After your actions on Virmire? Every Krogan should know your name," Okeer laughed, but didn't seem bitter, not like Wrex.

"I did what I had to on Virmire; it was unfortunate," Fiona said tensely. She never liked anyone questioning her choices, but we needed Okeer so she didn't snap at him.

"Oh I agree Shepard. Those Krogan were weak, imperfect," he growled and turned. Beside him in a tank was a small Krogan, unlike any I had ever seen before. Pale scales with almost rock looking bumps covering his head adorned him—complete with body armor.

"We need your help against the Collectors Okeer, that's why we're here," Fiona finally folded her arms and got to the point. Judging from her attitude she didn't like this babbling Krogan.

Air flooded the room with a hissing sound through vents in the walls and Okeer looked up sharply. "That coward human! Trying to destroy my legacy!" He stomped about to a computer screen and yelled at Fiona, "Shepard if you want my help you will insure my legacy!" Fiona glared at him for a moment and then waved her hand for us to follow her. We met the leader of the Blue Suns and her surviving troops with a bang. Literally, they were throwing everything they had at us. I figured it was time to show Fiona what I could really do.

I shut down the shield of the Atlas mech with my omnitool while Garrus and Fiona focused on the Blue Suns. The missile-shooting mech did it's best to shoot me down, but I kept a steady biotic shield between us as I fired at it until it fell and exploded. The blue suns were mad as hell and dead by the end of the fight, along with Okeer. He killed himself to save his tank-bred Krogan baby. Fiona decided to board him into the Normandy and figure out what to do with him from there. I voted we keep him. Then Fiona was so nice to remind me this was not a democracy, but a dictatorship.

"How bad can the baby be?" I asked Jeff for the third time. EDI was monitoring Jeff's actions as he flew the Normandy. My mind was too occupied to work; I sat sprawled out in the co-pilot's chair pondering the fate of the battle ready baby Krogan.

"He's wearing armor, Ange," he smirked at me, "I doubt he's a 'baby'."

I frowned at him. "He was _put_ into the armor. That hardly makes him a war machine," I harrumphed. Jeff snorted and I glared. What did he know? Doubt he has baby krogan experience. I'll show them he could hardly harm a fly.

Fiona left with Garrus and Miranda to pick up a top security prisoner by the name of Jack. He was supposed to be some big shot biotic. I'd be the judge of that when we the action truly started. In the mean time I snuck down to the store room we had the little Krogan in, tank and all. While sitting on the floor he was still a hulking figure. He was truly unlike any Krogan I'd ever seen before. I felt my heart beating wildly; I was about to get into a bundle of trouble.

"EDI!" I called out to the empty room.

"Yes Angelia?" EDI responded, calm as ever.

"Release the Krogan please," I commanded. EDI was like to say—

"I cannot do that Angelia. Cerberus code dictates—"

"No offense EDI, but Fiona is in charge of this decision first off. Secondly, I'm in charge when Fiona and Miranda are gone—which they are—so release the Krogan," I said again. I was proud my voice hadn't trembled the entire time.

EDI stayed silent for a few moments. "You will take responsibility for this," she commented promptly before the little Krogan's tank started hissing and beeping. Guess that meant the little guy was coming out. Can't go back now.

I slowly stood as the tank opened and the Krogan stepped out for the first time. He grunted as he looked around in the bright artificial light. Then his eyes landed on me and I threw him the most convincing smile I could. He let out a roar and I was off my feet and against a wall before I could blink. Pain exploded in my back and I gasped for breath. I felt like my ribs were about to crack. Maybe Jeff was right, Krogans are generally violent so it figures this one would be too.

No, I'll show Jeff. This Krogan's just scared and I'll calm him down.

"Hmm. Female, human. Weak species. Name?" The Krogan said, sounding all too unattached from the situation to be slamming me into the wall.

"Angelia?" I squeezed out. My lungs felt out of air, like when someone picks you up in a hug and squeezes you too tightly.

"Not your name! Mine!" the Krogan growled dangerously.

I grinned; I would have laughed had I been able. "How bout Richard?

"What? No. I need something without meaning. Okeer's last words….Grunt! Yes, it'll do. Now you can die—" I blasted Grunt with my biotics across the room. He hit the glass and it splintered. I stood while he made sense of things, happy for my lungs to have proper oxygen.

"How about this Grunt, instead of killing me and dealing with my older sister, you join my sister's crew. We're going to hunt down the most powerful enemy yet," I grinned at the Krogan. Grunt had regained his senses and was staring at me. Then he started chuckling evilly, "Heh, heh, heh, you've got a quod for a human. Alright, I'll join, but if your wrong about the strong enemies I'll kill you," he pointed at me with his large three-fingered hand.

I smiled, "Don't worry about that, we've seen their ship once already. Now, how do you feel about some food?" Grunt bared his teeth in what I'm assuming is a smile and chuckled evilly again.

When Fiona found us Grunt was eating everything Gardner was putting in front of him. All Fiona did was cross her arms and glare at me. I scoffed, "You put a baby Krogan on the ship and left me unsupervised. You knew this would happen. It's all your fault really, but hey look! I was right about him! He won't kill us all; just our enemies," I grinned at Fiona. She continued to glare at me for a few seconds before turning to Grunt.

"Welcome to the Normandy," Fiona told Grunt. He looked up from his food and nodded. "What do we call you?"

"Grunt," I supplied.

Fiona narrowed her eyes, "Grunt?"

"Yes," Grunt confirmed.

Fiona shook her head, "Welcome to the Normandy Grunt." I rolled my eyes, she thought I named him. I would've picked something better. Like Blue Eyes! We could call him Blue for short.

Jeff was similarly displeased. He scolded me and it reminded me of Virmire, when I went out on the field to help Kaidan. I didn't go sulk in my room for a week this time though.

"He could have made you into Krogan soup, eaten you up, and spit you right back out. I can't believe you did that. You really do have a death wish don't you?" I opened my mouth to reply but he held up his hand. "Don't you answer that—of course you do, why else would you start joining the Commander on the field. Getting shot in the face," she shook his head, "Shepard never pisses off a fuzzy world full of bunnies!"

"Mr. Moreau, I believe with Angelia's biotic abilities she was more than capable of recapturing the Krogan," EDI interrupted Jeff's rant.

"You think that's a good enough reason to let a battle-ready Krogan onto the ship? A chance that Angelia might be able to "Recapture" a Krogan?" he sighed and looked back at me from EDI's moniter. "Why are you smiling?" he pointed.

I felt my smile get bigger. I stood and knelt next to his char and looked up at him. "Your right, absolutely. I shouldn't have done it."

He was about to shout at me but it died in his throat. "I'm right?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," I nodded, still smiling. He seemed surprised, but I held in my laughter. "Well I'm going to get some food. Maybe go say hi to the new biotic." I patted him on the shoulder as I left him sitting there confused.

The other biotic, Jack, was not only a female, but also pretty much not wearing a shirt. It made things a bit awkward. I sat by Gabby and Ken, the ex-Alliance engineers, and Ken for once didn't gawk at Jack. I think he was afraid of her, which was probably also the reason he didn't ogle Fiona. Jeff never ate this early due to his "lack of people skills" as he calls it. I think he just hates people. Instead of sitting down to eat, Jack escaped off to the elevator and to wherever land.

"She bunks on our deck, underneath the stairs," Ken leaned over and whispered to me. "She could probably fry my brain from here!"

"Nah," I patted Ken's shoulder as I stood and left my uneaten meal. "She'll just crush it," I grinned.

As I made my way down to Jacks little hidey-hole and she glared fiercely at me. "Who the fuck are you?" she snarled.

"Angelia," I waved. If I showed that I was intimidated, she'd crush me like a bug.

"Yeah? Good for you, now fuck off!" she pointed to the stairs.

I sighed, not the best way to start a conversation. "I'm a biotic too, maybe we can show each other a few moves?" I wondered what _the _Subject Zero could do. With Cerberus implants maybe I could be as good as her.

"Sorry Blondie, but I don't think a L3 can keep up with me," she smirked.

I resisted the urge to smirk back at her; that would probably just piss her off. "I agree, but I'm an L5."

Jack grinned, "No shit? Sure, you can try to take me on."

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"Hell yeah," she nodded while cracking her fingers. "I look forward to kicking your ass." Jack was one tuff chick, but she's had a hard life from what Shepard's report implied.

I grinned triumphantly as I made my way back to the crew deck. Nearly everyone had eaten earlier so I was forced to beg Gardener for another plate. I had a creeping suspicion Ken had eaten my dinner, but it hardly mattered once Gardener gave me another plate. I sat down and started shoveling the food into my mouth as quickly as possible without choking on it. It helped me to finish my plate without actually tasting the food. I noticed Kelly Chambers staring at me while smiling politely. I stopped eating to stare at her. She seemed content to stand there and stare at me while I finished my dinner. "Hey…umm you wanna sit and eat with me?"

"Oh yes!" she smiled cheerfully and sat across from me. She didn't start eating though; just kept staring. Sighing, I took another bite of food, chewing it slowly. Now that I was eating slowly the food was hard to swallow. It became sticky and wanted to stick to the back of my throat, but at least it was nourishment. While I was trying to swallow my third bite, Kelly Chambers thought it an appropriate time to ask me a question. "How long have you harbored feelings for Joker?" At the same time I immediately started choking. With my throat burning and my eyes watering I didn't notice someone come up from behind me until they started patting me on the back. Once I could breathe again I looked behind me, hoping to find a way out of this conversation only finding, to my horror, Jeff looking somewhere between amused and concerned. I was only glad that the choking hid my blushed face and hopefully my utter terror.

This was an utter nightmare, I had to get away. "I gotta go!" I stood trying not to look hurried. "Fiona! Wanted to see me…I gotta go!" I left for the elevator. It would look suspicious to go anywhere else so I went to Fiona's room. She was reading when I came in. While I sat on the couch next to her, she put down the tablet.

"What's up Angelia?" Fiona leaned back on the couch, making the leather creak. It was accompanied by the loud pop of one of Fiona's joints as she stretched.

I laughed nervously, "You'll never believe what just happened! Chambers asked how long I've 'harbored feelings' for Jeff!" Fiona only continued to stare back at me blankly. I fidgeted uncomfortably in the silence.

"I'd say all the way back on the SR-1," Fiona smirked as she crossed her arms. I gaped at my supposed sister. How could she betray me like this? Couldn't she tell I wanted to bury my feelings in a dark box and never open them up again? She chuckled, "You guys have been dancing around this more than Kaidan and I." I opened my mouth to protest and she raised an eyebrow, silencing me. I knew she was right, but I don't think she understood.

"Jeff is a stickler for the regs, Fiona," I sighed heavily, slumping on her couch. "It's never going to happen because of it." She smiled softly and patted me on the knee. Fiona was never touchy feely so I knew this was her way giving me a hug. She took after our mom in that respect.

"The way I see it, the regs don't matter anymore. We're not Alliance—for the moment—and we're going on a dangerous mission. Make it count," she shrugged. I rolled my eyes, it was cheesy advice, but at least it was honest.

"You make it sound simple," I pouted.

"Hopefully it will be," she nodded encouragingly. I had a feeling nothing would be simple with Jeff.


	20. Chapter 20

_God its been so long! Sorry this chapter isn't what I wanted, I guess it's just filler for next chapter. I've been trying to perfect it, but this'll do. Summer's almost over already, but thankfully the beginning of the school year is always easiest. Hopefully I can get another chapter out quicker this time. Thanks to all you guys who are still reading! _

* * *

><p>Fiona was pissed; understandably so, TIM sent us to Horizon without a small piece of information, Kaidan Alenko—Commander Kaidan Alenko—was stationed there.<p>

Mordin developed a type of shield so the Collectors bugs wouldn't paralyze us, but the rest of the colonists weren't so lucky; we were too late saving most of the colonists. The Collectors were too fast, too efficient. On top of that, the surprise of Kaidan left Garrus and me silent as we watched the reunion between Fiona and Kaidan, but it was short lived. He started yelling at her for not calling, for joining Cerberus, for betraying the Alliance. Garrus tried to talk to Kaidan as Fiona froze. I fumed silently at Kaidan; how dare he act like he was the only one hurt by Fiona's death? He didn't have any idea what's been going on, so he just assumes she pretended to stay dead to randomly work for Cerberus? Didn't he know her at all?

Fiona couldn't get off the planet fast enough. She went straight to her cabin and showed no signs of coming out. I knew she needed some alone time, to think things over. I needed to calm down myself; Kaidan really pissed me off.

After I changed out of my armor and walked into the cockpit; I found Garrus standing beside Jeff's chair. I sighed, knowing they wanted to talk about Kaidan and I did not.

I sat down in the co-pilot's chair and turned towards Garrus and Jeff. "What's up guys?"

"How's Shepard?" Garrus asked, folding his arms across his chest.

I threw up my hands, "You saw her, Garrus. She's pissed at TIM and just shut down with Kaidan. She needs some time…and chocolate."

"That's why I don't date the crew," Jeff nodded. My heart plummeted and I bit my cheek, holding back the urge to crawl back into my room and never come out. Get your shit together, act normal Angelia!

"Well sometimes it's nice to blow off a little steam now and again," Garrus shrugged and gave Jeff what I imagined was a smirk.

Jeff looked disgusted and I laughed, "Something you're not telling us Garrus?"

His mandible's flared in a quick grin. "I'll never tell," he nudged me with his arm as he walked out of the cockpit. My eyebrows came together in confusion…Did he just hint…? Why does it seem like everyone knows about Joker and me except for Joker and me? As I glanced at Jeff I started laughing again, it was obvious he was taking what Garrus said way too far.

"Can you imagine? Garrus and the Commander?" Jeff looked bewildered causing me to snort and laugh harder.

Jeff was smiling at me, looking very amused when I stopped laughing madly. I wiped my eyes, still chuckling; I could feel the burn of my red face—one of the perks of being fair-skinned. "Well Jeff," I chuckled, "there is no Shepard without Vakarian."

Jeff scoffed, "What about me?"

I gave him a wide crooked grin, "Shepard and Vakarian are partners, you're their illustrious sidekick—The Joker."

"What does that make you?" he grinned, leaning closer to me.

I smiled, trying not to think about my face heating up again or my accelerating heartbeat, "I'm _your_ sidekick."

Assassin, what a load of shit. Hitman was a better term; it was the 22nd century after all. When I thought of assassins, I thought of fanciful stories in the games Jace would play when we were kids. The assassin would justify their actions with the same line, "I can't be killing innocent people; innocent people wouldn't have hits out on them." Ha, bullshit excuses. I didn't see how getting an "assassin" on our side would help us in the fight against the Collectors; assassins were masters in stealth, not confrontation, and the Collectors only ever attacked directly.

Seeing Thane in action made me happy I never said any of that shit out loud. He had a precise handling I've never seen before. Fighting—killing—was something ugly, done out of necessity. Thane made it almost seem artful. That thought alone made me question whether I was becoming a crazy psychopath or not, maybe I'll ask EDI later.

Thane didn't seem like a "killer type," he seemed more the, "I'll write you poetry so beautiful you don't understand it" type. He even asked forgiveness immediately after killing those people. He was a complex character I couldn't get my head around. Maybe the fact that he was dying could shed some light on why he willingly choose to go on a suicide mission with a bunch of crazies, but I think it had something more to do with him being an assassin.

So as per usual, if we recruit a dangerous squad member, I want to talk to them. Not about the mission though, that's predictable. I of course attempt to be cool about said conversation too, but as is the case sometimes, I fail.

"Hey Thane," I wave and walk into his little lair. The room he chose to stay in has a beautiful view of the Normandy's Drive Core, but the rest of the room was lacking. Grey walls, grey ceiling, accessorized by a dull grey table…yeah, not the most exciting part of the Normandy.

He looked over at me with big, glossy black eyes. "Hello," he croaked. His head tilted to the side slightly, which made me smile and think of him as cute instead of deadly. I walked in and took a seat at his table.

"So…Are you hurting?" I asked quietly, unable to get his peaceful declaration of his own demise out of my mind.

He seemed to study me with his eternal eyes before answering, "My disease will not affect the mission; I am still in the early stages."

"I know it won't affect the mission," I chuckled, "Fiona wouldn't have let you join otherwise. I was wondering if you're experiencing any pain."

He stared, his head still tilting slightly before commenting, "No, though I appreciate the concern…Why do you refer to Shepard as Fiona?"

A grin found its way onto my face, "She's my sister, so it's super weird to call her by our last name. Hearing it isn't so bad though." I stood up, looking through Thane's window to the Normandy's drive core. It glowed blue, but stayed inactive since we were docked at Elysium. "I'll leave you to it then," I turned back to him, smiling. "Oh! I almost forgot, do you think you could show me a move or two? I'm fairly good at hand-to-hand combat, learned it when I was young. I'm nowhere near as good as you though, but I'd like to learn. Might be helpful in future fights."

He was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps."


	21. Chapter 21

_Yeah :D another chapter! Super excited about finishing this chapter ahead of schedule and the next chapter is one I've been dying to write for forever now. I'll be focusing more on this story now that I've gotten rid of one so good news. _

* * *

><p>We were jumping around the galaxy like the old Pong game. The crew was slowly coming closer together now that the whole gang was here. Fiona even managed to get a Quarian and Geth to work together, not that Tali was happy about it.<p>

Time on the Normandy seemed surreal, and no one really talked openly about this being a suicide mission, we came to terms with it on our own. That's why we were spending all this time going from place to place for each squad member, so they can have closure before meeting their fate. This slightly bothered me, I was convinced we would win and no one was going to die on my watch. Not again, not against these bastards. We've faced them once before and we would come out on top. How could we not? Fiona gathered the best people in the galaxy to work together. And I was making sure the Normandy and her crew got the best upgrades we could come up with.

And, y'know, going to the Quarian fleet? It was great, I'd never seen so many Quarians before. The Admirals were a bunch of asses, but they were politicians, and all politicians were asses. What happened with Tali's father though…terrible. It was a painful reminder of my own father's death and how people thought he crashed the ship on purpose. To cheer Tali up I tried teasing her about Kal'Reeger's polite respect for her. Kal was such a gentlemen and he didn't act how most Quarians I'd met. He didn't seem to know much about technology at all, but he was tough and smart and willing to fight on the front lines. I wasn't into aliens, but if I was, I'd be into Kal'Reeger.

Legion was one of my favorite crew members now. For the most part the others treated him how Jeff treated EDI, like a machine. But EDI and Legion were both A.I's and I felt like they deserved to be treated like anyone else. I was pretty sure Legion had something akin to feelings or something human, because if he didn't then why didn't he have an answer for why he used Fiona's body armor to repair himself? Jeff said it was creepy, but I thought showed there was something there in Legion that connected him to Fiona. Plus I taught Legion the robot. Ha, robot doing the robot. I would say A.I doing the robot, but it doesn't have the same ring to it.

Having Thane aboard has helped my hand-to-hand combat immensely; I've been able to practice with him and learn so much. I'm sure Garrus would have helped me with hand-to-hand combat and stealth, or whatever, but Garrus is so much bigger than me he slightly scares me. I love the guy, but he's still a tall, scaly alien with sharp teeth and was so strong he could accidentally kill me.

Between practicing with Thane (who was also teaching me how infiltrate places and not get caught), occasionally sparing bioticly with Jack, and trying to act casual about asking Samara for stories and biotic training (bothering Samara usually ended with her telling me to meditate with her and I tried to maintain a biotic ball of energy like she did), I had barely any time to help out Jeff in the cockpit. Jeff commented on it one day, "Jeez, I'm going to need a new co-pilot if you're going to try and be social with the rest of the crew all the time," he said still facing the flight console. The orange light made everything darker, but his eyes seemed greener somehow. He was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I grinned at him anyway. "So you _don't _think I should be spending all my time with the most dangerous killers in the galaxy? Can't imagine why."

He turned his head towards me now, a smirk on his face, "Well at least my co-pilot is a kickass biotic. You can protect me from all the crazy aliens on the ship."

***** N7*

There was actually quite a lot of blood, but Chakwas didn't seem too concerned. That was her job though, so maybe she was biased. I felt lightheaded, like I was going to faint. Definitely lost a lot of blood then. Damn. Looking at my arm didn't make me feel optimistic, the stupid thing was mangled. I don't remember getting back on the ship, maybe I did faint. Shit.

The fuckers didn't lower the lights in the med bay, so I had to squint when I woke up. I tried moving my arm to shield my eyes from the harsh light, but I forgot it was only kind of broken. Mostly healed now, it was resting against my chest in a sling. I remembered dozens of husks coming, with no signs of stopping. I was trying to buy some time. None of us noticed the husks coming from behind us. Those bastards were like sand, they got into uncomfortable places and you regretted not being more vigilant earlier.

"Ah, Angelia, you're awake," Chakwas interrupted my thoughts. The graying woman stood from her chair and began to examine me. That's when I noticed Jeff. He was slumped, sleeping in the chair by Chakwas' usual seat. In his hand was a glass of some liquid I was pretty sure was hard alcohol. That was entirely unlike him.

"Is Jeff okay?" I asked. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and a kind smile. Traits that usually made me want to flee made me comfortable when Karin Chakwas was using them.

"No need to worry, he's fine. He came to check up on you, and I offered him a drink," she smiled in a knowing way and my face felt hot and my chest too tight. "Anyway, you'll be fine, but you need to rest. No dangerous missions, at least for couple weeks," Chakwas patted me on the leg before whisking away with her data pad. "I'll inform the Commander of your condition," she said before leaving the med bay.

Slowly I eased up off the med bay bed Chakwas had me on. My shoulder and ribs were incredibly sore on the side of my mangled arm. I peeled back the t-shirt I was wearing, and I had blue and purple covering almost my entire left side. Various bites and scratches were there too. I had no doubt under my bandages my arm was bruised and scratched worse than my body. Slowly I crept across the room to behind Jeff's chair. He was snoring softly and drooling too. Not a lot, but enough for it to be slightly gross. The observatory windows were dark, probably for my privacy, which I didn't mind Jeff breaking. We've known each other for years after all.

"Jeff," I whispered softly. He didn't even twitch. With my right hand I gently nudged his shoulder, "Jeffff!" I whispered loudly. He groaned and snuggled closer to Chakwas' desk. Ugh, I felt awful for Chakwas, she had to deal with a drooled on desk. I started pulling on his beard, yanking the little hairs harshly. He flinched and finally sat up groaning.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly against the blinding white light, squinting up at me and wiping the drool off of his chin. "Wha?" he glared at me before blankly staring at me and frowning. "How…How are you feeling?"

I was able to pull off a small smile; the pain meds were already doing wonders. "Just peachy," I said, taking a seat in Chakwas' usual chair. "I thought you didn't like hard alcohol?" I asked, leaning back in the chair and looking at the glass of serice ice brandy.

"I don't like being in the med bay either, but the Commander gave us shore leave and I thought I'd try and get a hangover to celebrate," he droned out, voice still gravely from sleeping.

"You do know now that you've told me that EDI and I are going to hound you tomorrow morning? I'm thinking me and EDI should sing karaoke over the intercom. That'd be a lovely wake up call, don't you think Moreau?" I grinned.

"Good to know the meds haven't affected your sadism," Jeff mumbled, reaching forward to pinch my nose between his pointer and bird-flipping finger. When he held on for a moment too long I frowned, reached for his hand, and gently pulled at it. He let go of my nose, but latched onto my hand instead. I watched as he put our hands on Chakwas' desk and didn't take any action to move his hand away from mine.

I had seen Jeff drunkish before (he didn't like to get raging drunk because "that's how people start breaking bones, Ange"), but I had never seen him this touchy before. How drunk was he? If he was going to get raging drunk and plan on breaking bones, at least it was here in the med bay.

I looked back to Jeff, his face too close to my face. I stared wide-eyed, too aware of my hand sweating under his and my morningesque breathe. For once, I didn't have a thing to say.

The med bay door flew open, releasing me from my trance and causing me to fly back into my chair, spine instantly straight and face flushed, wincing when the chair made rough contact with my injured left side; Jeff let go of my hand at record speed and looked over his shoulder at Fiona. She took two steps into the med bay, then stopped. Her hands found themselves on her wide hips and one eyebrow perched itself above the other in a silent question: what is going on _here?_ Something I too would like to know, if anyone was wondering.

I felt like Fiona had caught me with my shirt off, straddling some half-naked bad-boy in the dark. That experience is not one I would like to repeat. No, she had just caught Jeff and me too close for comfort, staring at each other. Maybe it felt against the rules because she _was_ the ship's captain and Joker was afraid of anything against regulation, for whatever reason.

"Hey," I half-smiled at Fiona.

She looked unimpressed, then gave a dazzling smile—her real smile—something rare as of late. "Hey yourself, soldier. I'm getting flashbacks from Virmire, you all stitched up," she chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest and putting all her weight on one foot. This was my favorite signature Commander Shepard pose, I wished the Alliance had used this image for their recruitment posters after Fiona died instead of her looking mean as hell.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jeff grumbled, turning back around to pay close attention to his brandy. Oh yeah, Jeff and I had a falling out briefly after Virmire. Back then he was arguing that my job was as his co-pilot, but he was really worried. He was worried now, that's why he was drinking. Jeff didn't do emotions, he hid behind sarcasm and his SR-2 hat.

"Well, I won't be doing anything for a couple weeks. Chakwas' orders. Guess I'm back to being full time co-pilot," I looked at Jeff.

He looked surprised, like he hadn't thought of that, and then smiled. "Yeah." His yeah sounded a lot like good.


End file.
